


Something draws me to you

by TheScorpionQueen



Series: A game of fate [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScorpionQueen/pseuds/TheScorpionQueen
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro always wanted to study Criminology and her dream came true. What if at the university she meets a violent ex immate who studies there as well? What if the ex immate is Zulema Zahir? What if something makes her want to learn more and more about this dangerous woman? What if....
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zule/Maca, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zulema/Macarena, Zurena - Relationship
Series: A game of fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828708
Comments: 770
Kudos: 490





	1. Macarena Ferreiro

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist of the fanfiction is this...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJC3jdBWDjS8E1tujaCu7APgH6hIq8UhY on youtube  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xZy5ExdXs8MIS0NzFhdy7?si=jJt3SyYaSgifWgpPras_zg on spotify
> 
> I suggest you to not read them all at once...take my advice and read the song that i recommend you on each chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of every chapter, I will recommend you a song that I believe matches with it. You can ignore it of course, it's just a recommendation anyway😝
> 
> WARNING  
> The songs and their titles may contain spoilers for the content of the chapters and their nature. If you have a problem with that skip the song and listen to it after the end of the chapter!
> 
> Thank you and...enjoy😅🖤
> 
> This chapter's song is...  
> New Soul - Yael Main🖤

Macarena walked in the University being all self conscious and feeling a bit out of place. She had left her house, her city and her family to study her favorite subject. Criminology.  
Ever since she was just little she found the world of crime really interesting. Wanting to know more about it and the people who were a part of it. The “heroes” and the “villains”. Always having a soft spot for the seconds. But this wasn’t a movie or a TV series.  
This was life and the villains probably weren’t that charming.

Walking in the campus for the first time she looked around the place. A wave of uncertainty hitting her hard. Was this really what she really wanted? A whole new life? She shook her head making the bad thoughts fade away. It wasn’t the right time to back away. 

She turned her attention back to the whole new environment around her. Students of different ages were coming and going through the doors. Most of them seemed to be around her age. She had turned 20 a few months ago. Having studied a lot about psychology as a hobby in the past years she examined the people around her. She could already make a guess about who would be the nerds, the “bitches, the “fuck boys”, the junkies, the funny ones, the loud ones, the rebels and… the bad guys even though this seemed a bit odd to her.  
In a place where the purpose was to eliminate crime, the bad guys were present….  
Which of these groups would be her new company? Where would she fit? 

Time to find out she thought as she made her way towards the classroom. She walked in the auditorium where her first lesson would be held and she found a seat in the middle of the room. Looking around her. The room was full of students but there were still a few empty seats beside her. 

Soon a bunch of girls walked inside. As the only empty seats were the ones who were beside her the girls made their way towards her and they sat down. Right beside her sat a very beautiful girl with darker color of skin and black curly hair. The girl had a wide smile across her face glowing positivity and she turned her head towards Macarena. Extending her hand for a hand shake. 

“I am Kabila but everyone calls me Rizos. I guess you can imagine why! What’s your name?” said the girl. Her tone very welcoming and a wide warm smile was spread across her face making Macarena immediately more comfortable.

“Well…I am Macarena Ferreiro and I am afraid I don’t have a nickname. Not yet anyway” she answered with a little awkward laugh turning her eyes towards the other girls who seemed as friendly as Rizos.

“You are new here?” one of them asked her.

“Yes yes. It’s my first day here. In fact it’s my first hour here. And you are the first people that I get to know here” answered Macarena blushing slightly. Losing her words a bit. She was feeling really out of her waters. She never considered herself as the very social type of girl. She was always friendly but she rarely made the first move to get to know someone so she was very glad that these young women seemed to be social enough and ready to make her a part of their little group. 

“Then let me introduce you to my friends here. We met the previous days” Rizos said with a smile and she turned towards the other girls “So this one here is Yolanda but everyone calls her Yole, this is her last year here but she has a few lessons left so…we are stuck with her for a bit more. She is a real pain in the ass you know? And imagine that I know her only a few days now….”  
Yole was a tall woman with long brown hair and a wide gentle smile on her face. She seemed to be the funny one of the group and she rolled her eyes at Rizos’ description poking her tongue out at her. 

“This one is Antonia who is best friends with Tere over there” she showed her a woman who was apparently Antonia and a skinnier blonde one who seemed to be a drug user “Antonia is a gypsy and the singer of the group. You are going to find out soon the hard way and Tere is just a sweetheart if you get to know her”.

Then she showed her the last woman who was much older than the rest of them.  
“Last and certainly not least this is Sole. Sole is married and stuff but she chose to come to university. When she was younger she didn’t have the ability so now…here she is! We call her the mother of the herd!” finished Rizos grining all the time.

“Yes yes I am the mother of the herd as apparently these crazy ones here need a mother to take care of them and keep them away of trouble and bad influences! Especially Rizos here gets in trouble the whole time. She is here only a few days and imagine what…she already has a flirt!” said Sole grinning and she winked at Macarena. 

After the introductions Macarena felt much more comfortable and welcome knowing more things about her new friends. If this would be her company for the rest of her years in University then she would be a happy person. 

The lesson started soon and they had to be quite. They had to make a good first impression.

After their first lesson they were free to go. Her and her new friends got to the University’s cafeteria to grab something to eat and some coffee. There she met a few new students and a handsome man older than her whose name was Fabio. He was a cop but at the same time he was studying Criminology with them. The man was obviously fascinated with Macarena but he was also very polite and didn’t do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Macarena liked that but she didn’t really think that she was ready for a relationship or even a flirt yet. For God’s sake this was her first day here.  
The girls politely left him and they chose to take a walk around the campus for a bit.

“I can’t believe you managed to catch Fabio’s attention! Half of the girls around here are trying from the first day to get in his pants but the man is a real rock of restraint and then you come and he is looking at you like he wants to eat you! Go girl!” Rizos almost screamed with enthusiasm a few seconds after they left the cafeteria.

“No come on! He was only being polite!” answered Macarena. Her face flushed with shame.

It was Antonia’s turn to talk.  
“Polite my ass! The man was obviously fucking you with his eyes!” she said with a loud laugh and all the girls burst out laughing leaving the subject for another time. 

The day passed like that. Macarena learned more things about her new friends such as…that Rizos was a lesbian and she really liked a girl whose name was Saray but she seemed to be a bit of a bad influence as she was a part of the bad guys, that Tere had a relationship with a man out of university who apparently had gotten her into the world of drugs, that Antonia wanted to become a singer but it didn’t work out and finally something really sad. That Sole’s husband was a violent one.  
He was mauling her physically and verbally, so she was trying to find the right opportunity to take a divorce.  
However she was a very positive person having always a wide smile across her face despite her problems.

Finally going home after this long day Macarena laid down on her bed and she looked up at the ceiling. Her day was very productive and she had a great time with her new friends. 

What was the reason then that she felt so completely empty? 

Like something important was missing from her life. She let out a heavy sigh. She knew what her problem was.  
The other women had their own lives with friends, maybe romantic relationships and relatives and she was here.  
All alone away of her friends and her own home and family. She felt alone.  
She closed her eyes and she let herself drift to sleep.


	2. Who is this woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> You should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish🔥

The next morning came and Macarena slowly opened her eyes looking around confused. She was still in her clothes from the previous day and she softly frowned to herself. Fucking hell…she really had to take a shower before university. She turned her eyes towards the alarm clock on her nightstand. 

Good. The time was still 7:13…she still had some time. 

She got off the bed and she got in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About an hour and a half later Macarena was running through the campus to manage to get in class for the first lesson of the day. 

When she got inside, the lesson had already began and she tried to make herself invisible looking around for her friends. Spotting them in the crowd she walked towards them quietly and she sat down letting out a soft sigh of relief. 

This didn’t go as well as she would like for her second day here but okay…

“What happened Rubia? You got lost under the covers?” Rizos asked her letting out a soft giggle as a flushed Macarena glared at her and turned back to her task trying to organize her things in front of her. 

The lesson was completely irrelevant from Criminology and less than ten minutes later Macarena had started feeling bored and she laid her back down in her seat. She came here to study Criminology and not something so boring like this. She turned her eyes to look at the other women beside her. Rizos was drawing flowers on her notebook while the others were whispering to each other.

Good. She wasn’t alone in boredom then. 

The whole auditorium was full of whisperings and laughs as almost no one was paying any attention to the lesson. It was just the beginning and no one was paying any attention. What the hell would happen at the next days? She let out a little laugh. She would have to wait and everything would be very clear soon.

She checked her phone but it was obviously too early for anyone to text her anything so she put it back in her pocket. Who would be crazy enough to wake up at 9 in the morning? 

Apparently no one.

The only one who was participating at the lesson was a young man whose name was Palacios and who was sitting at the first seats of the classroom. He was raising his hand at every single question of the professor. First member of the group of nerds then. The other students were making fun of him but he didn’t seem to mind and he was even answering to their sarcastic comments.  
Beside him was sitting the man she met yesterday.

The cop. 

Fabio 

He really was good looking. A real man. Her light brown eyes examined him slowly from behind. Maybe she had to get to know him better.

She shook her head and she turned her eyes back to the professor who was trying desperately to catch the attention of his students.

Poor man

This was why she never considered herself as the type of person to become a professor. She didn’t have enough patience for that. She didn’t have patience at all to be honest.

While she was lost in her thoughts…

Suddenly the whole auditorium turned to complete silence. Nobody was talking and some of the students had turned their eyes towards the door. Macarena frowned slightly. What the hell was happening? She turned her eyes towards the door. 

A woman around her mid thirties, she couldn’t really tell, was making her way inside the room. She had straight black hair to her shoulders and she seemed to be from some country of the east.

Like a fucking queen

She did seem dangerous though. Her cold green eyes roamed around the room before she made her way inside the classroom to find a seat away of the crowd.

The other women beside her were also staring at the new entry “This can’t be happening…” breathed Rizos as the woman found an empty seat away of the other students and sat down.  
The professor stared at her for a few more moments looking shocked and then seeming to find his words again he continued his lesson. When the lesson started the students’ conversation began once again too. 

The atmosphere in the classroom was tensed though.

Macarena turned her eyes to Rizos. Something was going completely wrong here.

“Who is this woman? Why did everyone stopped talking when she came inside?”

“You don’t watch the news Rubia?” Rizos asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

“No but what does this have to do with her?”

“Come on! You can’t be serious! This woman is the infamous Zulema Zahir!” Sole told her in a loud whisper so that only her friends could hear her.

“I am sorry….I am not really informed on that matter. Why is she infamous? What did she do?”

“Okay okay hear me out…even though we shouldn’t really be talking about her when she is around. She has eyes even on her back and ears everywhere but…” Yolanda whispered to Macarena and she pulled her closer so that she could hear her “About ten years ago…Zulema was a student of this university and in fact one of the best ones. The problem was that she wasn’t really here because she wanted to learn how to counteract crime…but in the contrary because she wanted to learn how to do it right….nobody knew that then… even though everyone knew that she wasn’t someone you could cope with. She is a violent one”

"A criminal then?” Macarena breathed lowly. This was starting to get really interesting and a little spooky if she wanted to be honest with herself.

“Oh yes. A real criminal. She robbed, threatened, blackmailed and attacked armed or with her bare hands more people than we know. Nobody was reporting her then though…even though most of the students and even the professors knew who was responsible for all these. They were afraid of her and….what happened next proved that they were right…” Antonia added in a whisper.

“Girls….maybe we shouldn’t talk about these here…I can feel her eyes on my back…” Tere said with a tremor in her voice.

“Yes Tere is probably right. We will continue with this conversation at the break away of her” Antonia agreed and they left the conversation for later.

The other women turned their attention back to the lesson like nothing had happened but Macarena couldn’t find herself interested in this…not even for a second. 

Her thoughts were focused on the new woman.

Zulema

Who was sitting away of all the other students. 

Her presence seeming something superior. 

Something powerful. But at the same time she seemed like…

Like a bomb.

Ready to burst at any moment and take everyone with her


	3. Oh god please no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Bad day - Daniel Powter 🖤

“So tell me…what did she do next?” Macarena asked as she sat down on the grass beside Rizos. 

They were all outside at the yard as they had a free hour between their lessons.

“Okay I will start from the beginning. Zulema had a boyfriend. An Egyptian, Hanbal Hamadi, who was doing the dirty works for her and he was wanted in many countries. When I say dirty works I mean obviously…murders. Nobody could prove though that she was mixed in all this except…one professor. A woman. This woman had seen and heard completely by chance one of Zulema’s heated conversations with her boyfriend. She had recorded it with her phone and then… she threatened Zulema that she would give her to the police.” Rizos said making a small pause and looking at Yolanda to continue the story.

Macarena was listening to the story with wide eyes.  
She couldn’t imagine that this dangerous woman was around them. 

This was crazy. 

“What professor Paloma didn’t know was that…Zulema and Hanbal were two people ruthless who weren’t afraid to get rid of the people who put them, their plans and their freedom in danger so they made sure to get rid of her. We don’t know how exactly they did it but all we know is that the next morning Paloma was found dead in her office in the University” Yolanda said lowly making Macarena shiver. 

“Anyway…not many days after that the police after the necropsies found Zulema’s genetic material on Paloma’s nails. The woman obviously had tried to fight before her doom so she had scratched Zulema. The police found her and Hanbal but they weren’t the ones to just give up so they tried to fight. A police officer then shot and killed Hanbal in self defence and soon after that they caught Zulema who was fighting like a wild animal. She bit, punched and kicked the policemen in order to escape but she was trapped. She got in jail for murder and the last ten years she was in there but apparently…she got out. I don’t know if she paid bail or she got out because of good behavior but…I don’t really think that women like her can change” Sole said finishing the story.

“Why did she come back here though?” Macarena asked slightly confused. After all these robberies the woman should be fucking rich and the first thing she did was to come back to University? Something seemed wrong here.

“Zulema never does anything just to do it…there is always something behind her actions and I am afraid that her presence will bring us only bad things in the future…” Yolanda murmured sadly.

Macarena ran a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes for a moment. Too much things to get in her mind and it was only her second day here. She felt tired already. She let out a soft breath.

“Suddenly I feel the need for a cup of strong coffee. Does anyone want to join me at the cafeteria?” she asked looking at the other girls who seemed to be completely relaxed laying on the grass “I guess not then” she murmured. Their sleepy faces the only answer she needed as she grabbed her bag and she walked towards the cafeteria.

Macarena bought a cup of coffee and a donut and she made her way towards the exit not really paying attention to the woman who was just walking inside. The result was for Macarena to bump into her and throw the coffee all over the other woman’s clothes.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” growled the other woman grabbing wildly Macarena from her shirt. 

Macarena’s cheeks were red with shame but when she raised her eyes to look at the woman to apologize her heart almost stopped and her breath caught in her throat.  
Her face turning pale.  
Zulema

Oh no…oh god please no...she praised internally

“What the fuck are you staring at? Huh? Do you want me to punch you?” Zulema hissed in Macarena’s face making her heart beat faster and faster.

“I…I am…sorry….I didn’t mean to do this…I just didn’t see where I was going and…”

Zulema slowly raised her hand wrapping her long fingers around Macarena’s neck and she looked in her eyes pulling her face closer to hers. 

Cold green eyes staring into scared light brown ones.

“The next time…you are going to get in my feet…I will give you exactly what you deserve…” she whispered threateningly. 

Her breath hot against Macarena’s lips as their lips were only a few inches apart.

With that…she let go of her abruptly and she walked inside the cafeteria to clean herself up...leaving behind a shocked Macarena trembling.

Macarena almost ran out of the cafeteria walking quickly towards her friends.  
She was still trembling.  
Her heartbeat didn’t seem to calm down and her breathing was ragged.

When Rizos saw her in this condition she immediately got up and approached her worried.

“What happened?!” Rizos asked her panicked. 

“Her…I didn’t see…coffee…” Macarena mumbled obviously still under shock. She sat down on the grass trying to calm her breathing and she buried her face in her hands .  
She was feeling nauseous.

“Please…just…just give me a moment” she whispered.

The other women had raised and they were looking at her with worry. She really looked like something really bad had happened to her. 

After a few moments Sole gently stroked over Macarena’s shoulder.

“What happened sweetie? Why did you come here in this condition and where is your coffee?”

Macarena took a deep breath and she looked at her friends.

“I…I took my coffee and I walked to the exit but…I wasn’t looking in front of me…only for a few moments I swear. I got distracted though and…I bumped into Zulema! I spilled the whole content of the cup on her clothes and oh god…” she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself...then she continued “She grabbed me by my neck and she started screaming at me…then…she threatened me…telling me that the next time…she is going to give me what I deserve…and… then she left” she said with a trembling voice. Tears running down her cheeks because of the stress.

“Oh darling…it’s going to be alright” Sole said as she sat down beside her and she hugged her to comfort her looking up at the other girls worried. 

This was a very bad issue.

Having Zulema against them.

She only hopped that she wouldn’t remember this the next day otherwise…

They were lost…

After all the lessons of the day were done Macarena got back to her house and she took a hot shower. Then she laid down on her bed and she closed her eyes thinking about today’s experiences.  
The fear she had felt when she realized that she had thrown her coffee all over Zulema’s clothes was a fear she had never experienced before in her life.

Zulema’s green eyes had darkened threateningly when they met hers and her heart had skipped a beat but not in a good way. It maybe was a bit too much of her but…hearing Zulema’s story a few minutes ago of this…she though that she would kill her there and then at the spot with coffee all over her clothes. 

She let out a little nervous laugh.

Now that she was thinking about it she found herself quite excessive. 

Zulema probably was messing with her. Trying to terrify her. And this was exactly what she achieved. Maybe tomorrow she had to show her that she wasn’t that scared after all. 

Was this a good idea?

To play with a dangerous criminal? 

She had smelled so good though…

She opened her eyes widely in shock with her own fucking thoughts. 

What the hell? What was wrong with her?

She hated that woman. 

She hated Zulema Zahir.

She wanted to know more about her though. Simple curiosity…she told herself as she reached to grab her laptop from the nightstand and she turned it on typing Zulema’s name on the keyboard. Soon a bunch of websites and articles about her appeared on her screen and she started reading and reading and reading…

When Macarena looked at her watch again after some time…the time was 5 in the morning. Apparently she had lost track of time…but she had learnt many things about her. About Zulema. Now she knew how to deal with her…or so she thought.

She turned off her laptop, she changed into her pajamas and she got under the covers thinking about the woman once again….

The woman was obviously a real genius who had just chosen the wrong side of the law. 

The darker one. 

The wilder one. 

The dangerous one. 

And she seemed to really enjoy it….

Thinking about these stuff Macarena soon fell asleep…

But in her dreams green eyes were watching her…

And the strange part was that…

She didn’t really seem to mind….


	4. Like a scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Not afraid anymore - Halsey🖤

The next day Macarena was much more relaxed. She was feeling that her life had suddenly become interesting after the previous day’s events. 

At the same time though she was quite stressed and a bit nervous about the future. 

She was planning to talk to Zulema. 

To make her understand that she wasn’t afraid of her no matter her past. She only hopped that the other woman would be patient enough with her. 

Walking in the campus her eyes roamed around the place. 

Looking for Zulema. 

The woman was probably an early bird…probably because of her years in jail…

Her eyes spotted a dark figure dressed in a black hoodie and some black cargo pants with chains sitting on the grass alone and smoking. Her heartbeat increased. 

This was probably one of the more stupid things she had ever done in her life but she had to give it a shot, she though as she made her way towards the lone figure.

When she reached her…the woman slowly raised her eyes below the hoodie taking a look of the intruder of her personal space. 

When she saw Macarena she let out a soft amused laugh almost disparaging and she turned her attention back to her cigarette.

“Obviously you don’t understand what a warning means Blondie…” she murmured as she took a long slow drag of her cigarette. 

Macarena sat nervously down beside the woman and she turned her head towards her slightly “I just wanted to tell you that…I am not afraid of you” she said trying to sound brave but her voice seemed uncertain even in her own ears. 

Zulema snorted amused and she turned her head towards the blonde woman… blowing softly the smoke of her cigarette in Macarena’s face provocative.

“Mummy didn’t tell you to be careful with the bad guys Blondie?” Zulema murmured lowly in Macarena’s face making her flinch a bit. Macarena maybe wasn’t that brave and powerful but she surely wasn’t a coward and the other woman’s behavior was starting to get in her nerves.

“I am not afraid of you” she said once again. This time with greater confidence than before looking Zulema straight in the eye.

Green eyes met honey ones once again making Zulema slowly raise an eyebrow.

She wasn’t used to this. 

People standing out against her…and this stupid blonde was making her blood boil with….

Anger?

No…she didn’t think so….

She was curious…the blonde was intriguing her in a good way…

Something that was rarely happening

That was very interesting indeed…

Her green eyes searched the other woman’s brown eyes and then she realized something….she didn’t even know her name.

“I don’t remember you telling me your name” she murmured lowly taking another drag of her cigarette. Blowing the smoke away and watching it getting lost in the air.

“Yes because I didn’t give it to you….it’s Macarena” Macarena answered softly as she watched the other woman smoke. 

She was an anti smoker in her life.

She never really liked the smell of the smoke and every time her father was smoking in the house they had a fight about it…but something about the way Zulema was smoking was really…

Hot

The way she held the cigarette between her long fingers. The way she was bringing it to her lips and…she shook her head. Okay this was going too far…

Suddenly the other woman who had stayed quite for sometime now talked…

“I am not a good company Blondie…find another person to keep you company. Stay away. You don’t want to like me…they say I make a marvelous enemy but with friendships…” she shook her head a bit…smiling to herself like remembering an inside joke“…no no…I am not good with them” she said finishing her cigarette and raising on her feet. 

With a last quick glance at Macarena she walked away.

A real loner then…Macarena though to herself as she laid fully down on the grass and closed her eyes. Their conversation had gone surprisingly well and this was something that Macarena didn’t expect at all. 

Did she expect Zulema to yell at her? Yes 

Did she expect Zulema to attack her? Yes

Did she expect Zulema to be a sarcastic bitch? Yes

What she didn’t expect….was for Zulema to make small talk with her and even give her a piece of advice. 

Stay away. Don’t come near me.

The message was very clear.

But something was drawing her towards Zulema and she couldn’t control it…

She really really wanted to keep her advice in mind because she knew that Zulema was like a scorpion as her friends had described her…ready to attack when feeling in threat.

Scorpion…

A sting alone could prove to be fatal…

In her life Macarena was always doing the right thing. When she was younger she was doing whatever her parents were advising her…now she was doing almost the same thing.

She was always doing things to make others feel good…to make others happy but she rarely did things for her own fucking happiness and this was starting to make her tired.

Usually…Macarena was falling for the good guys. 

Right guys. 

Guys like Fabio.

But now…something was drawing her at a completely different direction.

Something was drawing her towards the complete opposite direction.

Was she afraid? 

No. She wasn’t afraid. In fact..she was excited. 

She really needed this excitement in her life.

“Rubia why the hell are you lying on the grass?”

Macarena almost jumped off the grass and she got on her feet. Rizos and the other women were standing in front of her looking at her confused.

“I…” she ran a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to say? That she was trying to get closer to the University’s Criminal? It would probably sound completely crazy and…she preferred to keep this part for herself.

“I arrived earlier than usual and I was bored so…I sat down to wait for you” she finally said. Okay this didn’t sound that bad after all. 

A good excuse

Well done Macarena

“Oh sorry for that” Rizos answered with a little grin and they walked towards the laboratories of the University. They would have their first chemistry lesson which was essential for their future profession.  
They walked inside a big chemistry laboratory and they were separated in 4 different sections based on their past grades. The students with the A grade, the students with the B grade, the students with the C grade and then a section for the rest of them.

Today the section with the A grade students would have its first lesson and the professor separated them by tows. 

Macarena was obviously at the A section as she was one of the best students of her school in the past years. 

She sat at her seat and she waited for her duo.

“You again Blondie?” a familiar voice asked her. 

Macarena looked up and yes…

Her duo wasn’t other than…

Zulema


	5. Something hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio🔥

Macarena stayed still staring at Zulema…for maybe a bit too long but she couldn’t control it. She couldn’t believe that she was so damn lucky…or unlucky on this matter…but she had to work with the other woman for a whole year.

Zulema sat down beside her on her seat and she smirked “Cat ate your tongue Blondie?” 

“I just didn’t expect for you to be here…” Macarena murmured as she turned her head to look away of Zulema while…blushing? Fuck…yes she was blushing. 

What the hell was wrong with her? 

Zulema grinned at that laying bored back in her chair and putting her legs on the desk in front of them. She turned on her smart phone and she started sending messages or whatever the hell she was doing shutting out the blonde woman who let a frustrated sigh. This is how their partnership was going to be? 

“Okay hear me out” professor Valbuena, the chemistry professor, said when all the duos were complete “I want you to be very careful with the laboratory’s tools. All of them cost too much and we wouldn’t want anyone of you to damage one of these tools and have then to buy a new one. So you should be very careful”

Zulema didn’t pay any attention to these and kept on having her legs laid on the desk.

“Zahir! Your legs off the table” the professor yelled and Zulema slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Her gaze threatening as she gave him a little smile.

“Yes…boss” she murmured lowly as she took her feet off the table. Her eyes though kept on staring at the professor. He obviously didn’t know who he was messing with.

“And the phone. Turn it off now” he added and Zulema did what she was told. 

Macarena though could see in her eyes that she was furious.  
The man was aiming her in a room full of students and he was trying to control her.  
This wouldn’t have a good result she could tell.

After explaining them what their first experiment would be about and he gave them some instructions, the professor let the duos to get to know each other and start doing the experiment.

Macarena turned her head towards Zulema who was laying her head on her fist and she looked annoyed and bored.  
“Maybe…we can try to get to know each other? Or…or just start with the experiment” Macarena murmured as the other woman yawned with boredom. 

This wasn’t going well.

“What do you want to know Blondie? You obviously already know what needs to be known. My name, my past…let’s not pretend like you don’t know who I am. It would be foolish. And I already know enough about you. Your name is Macarena and that’s it. I already know too much" Zulema said meeting Macarena’s eyes. 

Zulema didn’t like to get close to people and she didn’t want people to know things about her. Apparently this wasn’t possible in her condition right now but…she still had a few things that she could keep to herself “I guess starting the experiment would be a wise choice”

They started working together and for some reason…

They were the perfect partners

They were working in full sync. Macarena was adding the solutions while Zulema was mixing them and heating them. They weren’t talking more than necessary and at the end they were the first ones to finish the experiment. So they were free to go. 

They gathered their stuff and they walked out of the laboratory but Zulema made no further movement to leave.

“We could go to grab some coffee maybe?” Macarena asked her a bit awkwardly. The silence between them felt heavy and she couldn’t bare it. 

Zulema just stared at her titling her head to the side a bit in wonder. This was rarely happening to her. Nobody really wanted to keep her company and nobody was inviting her for coffee or anything in general. She didn’t feel comfortable with that. She preferred people hating her. She didn’t know how to act when people were good with her. When they seemed to…care. 

Because nobody really cared and she knew that.

They couldn’t care.

She didn’t want them to care.

“I have work to do” she answered sharply. A bit too harsh.

The blonde seemed…almost hurt with her rejection but didn’t say anything. She shrugged and walked away leaving Zulema behind.

Telling Macarena that she had a work to do wasn’t a complete lie. She had work to do.

She took a deep breath grinning and she walked back in the laboratory. A few students were still there along with professor Valbuena. 

Zulema grabbed a container with mixed liquids from one of the desks and she approached Valbuena with a fake smile across her face. Like a predator. A wild animal approaching its prey. 

“What is it Zahir?” he asked as he noticed her coming closer. 

“I just wanted to make a question…boss” she said emphasizing on the last word.  
Irony dripping of her lips. 

When she was right in front of him she looked down at the container “I was wondering if this liquid can react with…” she made a little pause looking up in his eyes with meaning”…a complete idiot like you sir” Zulema said softly giving him a small innocent smile.

Before he could react to that she threw the content of the container all over Valbuena’s face making him scream in pain. It was caustic.

She grabbed him by his shirt pulling him closer and she leaned to his ear “Never…never again make a fool of me in class…don’t try to boss me again” she whispered lowly.

Then she kissed his cheek and pushed him back to fall on his desk. 

Bowing she left the classroom leaving behind a screaming Valbuena in pain and students shocked not knowing what to do.

Nobody was going to be her boss here

Zulema wasn’t at this University to study Criminology. 

Not anymore. 

No.

Years ago when she was at this university she had hide something there. 

Something hers.  
Something stolen.  
Something that she didn’t want anyone to find…but her. 

The problem was that…the university was never empty enough. Even on the weekends the place was full of students and professors. When these weren’t present…the university had guards…

So she was just waiting for the right opportunity and now she was stuck here. 

Having fucking lessons. 

The only good thing was that she had made a friend here. Saray. They were together only a few days now but…she felt her like a sister.

Zulema was making friends very rarely. She didn’t like the commitment. The need to care for someone else along with herself.

She had felt that in the past and it had a really bad ending so…she didn’t want to have it again.

She preferred to be alone.

This was what she needed…or so she told herself.

She wasn’t a good person. She knew that and she had accepted it years ago.

When her boyfriend Hanbal was alive she was…happy. He was much years younger than her but he was crazy in love with her and she was crazy in love with him. When he got killed she was in deep depression in jail…most importantly because it was her fault. The whole plan was her idea. She needed those money and Hanbal was there for her to get rid of anyone who was getting in their way and was threatening their plan.

There was a reason she liked the criminal’s life.

She needed to fill her life with something.

She liked the chase with the police.  
The adrenaline.  
The pressure.  
The luxurious life.  
The freedom.

But why after all these robberies…all these money…  
…she still felt emty?

She was technically free but…

She still felt trapped.

Trapped in her own plan

Trapped in the life she chose for herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction and for the support everybody!  
> I really apprectiate it!  
> Leave me a message to tell me how you find the story so far and...  
> Kudos are very much appreciated!  
> Have a good dayyy


	6. Yin and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Hot water -Baum🖤

A few days passed. 

The Univesity was shocked with Valbuena’s “accident”. He had a huge scar on his face because of the acid he had thrown on himself as he said. He was too afraid to report Zulema as he knew what she was capable of doing so…he took the responsibility of it. The students didn’t say anything as well so the incident was soon forgotten.

Macarena though was almost sure that Zulema was responsible. She had seen Zulema’s angry glare on Valbuena as he had told her to pull her feet of the desk and turn off her phone. She had even noticed her staring at him while they were doing the experiment and she was sure that she wasn’t staring out of admiration or something like that.

No. 

She was staring at him with hate and…with the need to take revenge for making her look weak in front of the whole class. The woman obviously didn’t like to be controlled and she wouldn’t let anyone do so. So here they were…with a professor seriously hurt.

The last week Zulema and her hadn’t talked a lot. Their only communication was during the laboratories where apparently they were having a very good partnership even though Zulema was very controlling and this was tiring Macarena a lot. 

She was bossy and she was trying to control everything that was happening during the experiments. But at the same time…Macarena noticed that she wasn’t such a bad company. She was a bit unsociable yes…but she was funny at times making Macarena laugh a lot.

Out of the laboratories they were talking very little. Zulema wasn’t the type of person to say good morning and greet with words, but when they would see each other she would shake her head in greeting.

That was something.

Rizos’ flirt with Saray had turned into a relationship and they seemed to be happy together. Saray was crazy about Rizos but she was a bit crazy herself…she had a difficult character but she was dedicated to everyone who she loved and appreciated.

Saray and Zulema had met at the beginning and a few days after they had became best friends. Saray was following Zulema everywhere trusting her completely and it seemed that even the “scorpion” had a soft spot for Saray. 

They were getting along really well.

“I have news for you girls” Rizos said with a wide smile. The women were at a cafeteria after University “Tomorrow is Saray’s birthday and she is having a party at her house tomorrow night…she invited me to go”

“Aww that’s so sweet Rizos! Good for you girl!” Sole told her with a wide honest smile.

“Ah…yes…but the problem is that…I don’t want to go alone. Saray is good and sweet and everything but I don’t know her friends and I will feel alone. She won’t be able to be with me the whole time. I want at least one of you to come with me pleaseee” Rizos said making puppy eyes.

Macarena wasn’t really into parties and clubs but…going to Saray’s party meant that she would see Zulema…which meant that she would maybe have the chance to talk a bit more with her so she was the first to declare her participation.

“I am in. I need a party” she said with a grin as she saw Rizos’ excited face. The other women didn’t want to go as they were uncomfortable with Saray and her friends so only Rizos and Macarena would be there.

The next day came sooner than Macarena would have liked. She had taken a long back to calm her nerves. She was very anxious and she had tried several outfits. She couldn’t choose what to wear. Was this too formal? Was that too simple? What about this? Was it too provocative?

She buried her face in her hands for a moment. Okay she had to calm down. She wasn’t going to the Queen’s party. She was going to Saray’s fucking home party. 

Nothing to worry about.

She checked her phone and in almost an hour Rizos would be waiting for her with her car just around the corner. She finally chose to wear a white dress, a pair of black boots and her jean jacket. This would probably do. She did a very light make up, she grabbed her bag and her phone and she walked down the stairs to wait for Rizos

“You slay girl!” Rizos yelled at her when Macarena was in her car.

“You are not bad yourself” she answered with a wink and then Rizos started driving.

Saray’s house wasn’t far so in about twenty minutes they were there. They were an hour late but this was their plan from the beginning. They didn’t want to be the first ones of the party.  
They got out of the car and Rizos ringed the bell of the house while fixing her dress a bit while Macarena was looking down at the gift she bought for Saray. She didn’t really know what to buy her so she bought her yellow t-shirt. 

The door opened to reveal Saray “Rizos” she breathed and she immediately leaned in for a kiss. Then she greeted Macarena who wished her happy birthday and they walked in the house. It was small but practical. There was loud music and a counter full of drinks and pizzas. On the sofa were sitting her few friends. All of them women.

At the counter with the drinks was only a woman alone who was…probably refilling her glass. Her glass in one hand while in the other she held a cigarette. She turned her eyes towards the new entries of the party finally seeing some known faces. 

Her eyes met Macarena’s and she held her gaze for a moment. 

Then she slowly brought her cigarette between her lips.

This was the right opportunity to go and talk to her. Macarena thought to herself and she made her way towards Zulema who had turned her attention back to the bottles of alcohol.

“Drinking already?”she asked standing beside her.

“The only way to stand the annoying presentations” Zulema murmured in response.

“Including me?” 

“Don’t worry Blondie. I didn’t get bored of you. Not yet anyway” the black haired answered with a small smirk and she took a slow sip of her tequila. Watching the blonde over her glass who was filling a glass with vodka and lemonade. 

She looked so innocent.

“Not really into parties I see” Macarena said bringing her attention back to their conversation about the party after taking a sip of her own drink.

“I prefer solitude. Many people together cause me a headache, Saray insisted me to come though…so I didn’t really have a choice” 

As Zulema was talking looking at the crowd, Macarena let herself a moment to examine her. She was dressed in black again. Black cargo pants, black hoddie, black boots. Macarena herself dressed in white.

They were like yin and yang.

The good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story!  
> Thank youuu


	7. No fucking way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Into you - Ariana Grande🖤

A few hours had passed and they were all sat on the couches and the carpet around the living room’s table with drinks and cigarettes. 

It was Saray, Rizos, Zulema, Macarena and Saray’s friends Goya, Triana, Altagracia, Luna and Flaca. Loud music was playing in the background.

Macarena was laying back in the sofa feeling a little bit dizzy. She didn’t remember when she reached this state but she was obviously a bit drunk. She had drunk at least 4 glasses of vodka and a couple of shots. Beside her was sitting Zulema who was smoking probably the twentieth cigarette of the day. The woman had drunk more than Macarena could count and still she seemed pretty normal to her.

Zulema turned her head and their eyes met. 

Fuck. 

She had been staring for too long.

It was Macarena’s chance to get closer though as she could blame it on the alcohol she had consumed. She slid closer to the other woman who was watching her curiously with her green eyes. 

Their eyes locked once more. 

There was tension between them…they were looking at each other with much intensity and Macarena reached to touch the other woman with her hand.

Before she could touch her though Zulema attacked her pushing the blonde’s hand back in the sofa’s pillows making her hiss quietly in pain. She leaned a bit over her “Don’t…” she muttered lowly in Macarena’s face without much passion though. Her voice was low and rough. 

Macarena’s couldn’t tell…

If this was because of the alcohol or…

If Zulema was attracted to her as Macarena was attracted to Zulema…

“I am sorry” Macarena apologized quietly. Her eyes looking deep into Zulema’s. 

Searching them.

Almost violently the black haired woman let the blonde’s hand go, she pulled herself off the sofa and she left the living room in a hurry.

She got in the bathroom and she locked the door behind her. She gotto the sink and she threw some water on her face angrily closing her eyes. 

Fuck…she had to control herself right fucking now!

“Puta Rubia…” she hissed to herself. This woman was playing with her and the problem was that she felt the need to…play too. She really wanted to play the blonde’s game. 

It was a long time since she had felt attracted to someone. She usually didn’t let herself to have feeling likes this. She didn’t let herself get attracted and when she did…it was some guy in a random club where they would just fuck without any unnecessary touches, sweet words and affection. Then she would disappear as she appeared in the first place. She didn’t need to get closer than that…or to be honest she didn’t want it.

About her sexuality…she always considered herself to be a heterosexual but…now she didn’t know. 

The woman was driving her crazy in more ways than one and this wasn’t happening often to her. 

She knew how to control these feelings. She was good at hiding them deep inside her so that even her was forgetting that they existed. This was what she was always doing. This was just one more of these times. She dried her face with a towel and she walked back out to the party.

Macarena was a little confused with Zulema’s reaction to her “almost touch” but at the same time she was pretty satisfied with it. The other woman didn’t look angry. She looked just uncomfortable and very very unsure of herself and this was good. This meant that she didn’t go that unnoticed from her.

The other women were dancing in the rhythm of the music so she stood up to join them. 

Some time passed like that. With them dancing all together, Macarena was feeling like she was being watched by someone so she turned her eyes towards the kitchen. 

There was Zulema who was leaning back in the counter. A glass of whiskey in her hand and a new lit cigarette between her lips. 

Her eyes though….

Her eyes were focused on the women who were dancing and in particular on one woman…

Her eyes were focused on Macarena.

When she noticed that the blonde had caught her stare she turned her eyes to her drink. 

This was getting complicated but they both let it go…for now

It was 5 in the morning and the party came to an end. The other women were long gone and at the “party” were left Saray and Rizos who were kissing passionately on the sofa and Macarena and Zulema. 

Zulema was already raised though and she was getting ready to go. She had gone there with her motorbike so she put on her leather jacket and grabbed her helmet.

Macarena was watching her through the whole process and she bit her lip. 

The woman was hot.

“Gitana” Zulema murmured trying to catch Saray’s attention “I am leaving”

Saray pulled her head away of Rizos’ and stood up quickly after exchanging a quick glance with her lover. She grabbed Zulema by her arm pulling her in the kitchen.

“Why the hell did you drag me in here?” Zulema murmured grumpily fixing her jacket which got a bit creased. 

“I want a favor Zule” she breathed nervously.

Zulema raised an eyebrow at that “What is it? Tell me quickly I want to go home”

“Remember that you own me a favor for not bringing me a birthday gift…”

“Tell me what the hell you want gitana!” 

“Okay okay look…Rizos wants to stay over tonight…you know…” she murmured with meaning.

“Good for you. Have fun. What does this have to do with me?”

“Her friend can’t go home alone…in this condition…could you maybe give her a…”

Before Saray could finish her sentence Zulema’s answer was short and immediate “gitana no”

“Zule…please”

“No. No fucking way. I am not taking this…annoying blonde with me. End of conversation” 

“Come on please…I will own you a favor…please Zulema. It’s my fucking birthday” Saray begged her looking in her eyes. 

Fuck…she couldn’t say no to Saray. She was like her sister from another mother and all these past weeks in the University she had supported her more than anyone since her boyfriend died.

“Fucking fuck…” Zulema growled under her breath and she ran a hand through her hair looking over at the blonde who was laid on the sofa pretending to be on her phone. 

Considering her options. 

Finally she turned her eyes back to Saray who was looking hopefully at her.

“You are going to own me a big fucking favor after this…” she murmured and walked towards Macarena who immediately sat up when she felt her presence.

“Stand up Blondie…I am taking you home” Zulema directed her coldly and she turned her eyes towards Saray “I hope that at least the sex deserves this fucking thing”

Macarena was ready to give a smart answer to Zulema when she looked over at Rizos who gave her a soft guilty smile asking for her to understand and not react badly. She rolled her eyes sighing and grabbed her jacket following Zulema. 

She should have been afraid and annoyed but…

She felt excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter?  
> Both bad and good critism are welcome!  
> Kudos are very much aprecciated!  
> Thank you for your support!


	8. Give in to temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> I kissed a girl - Katy Perry🖤

Macarena followed Zulema quietly down the stairs of Saray’s apartment. When they got out of the main door she shivered slightly. It was fucking cold outside and she was only wearing her jean jacket. She didn’t say anything though and she made her way towards Zulema who was standing in front of a black Kawasaki ninja motorcycle. Macarena’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“I am not getting on this thing” she muttered quietly.

Zulema rolled her eyes and she pulled on her black helmet fastening it below her chin. She looked like a ninja just like her motorcycle’s name. She reached at the top case at the back of the moto pulling out another helmet and she handed it to Macarena who looked lost. Not knowing what to do.

“You haven’t gotten on a moto before?” Zulema asked her when she noticed her struggling with the helmet. Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the helmet pulling it on Macarena’s head. When she was sure it was put correctly she reached below her chin to fasten the buckle frowning slightly to herself as it was very dark. She leaned closer finally achieving her task and then she slowly raised her eyes. 

They were face to face. A few inches parting them.

Macarena was staring at the other woman with dark eyes in the night. They were way too close and she could feel Zulema’s hot breath on her face. She darted out her tongue to wet her lips and she could see the other woman’s eyes following the movement. 

Then though, Zulema noticed Macarena’s jean jacket and the spell was broken.

“What the hell are you wearing? How are you supposed to get on with this? You are going to fucking freeze to death for fuck’s sake” she growled lowly sounding frustrated and she grabbed the motorbike’s jacket which was in the top case and she was supposed to wear it herself “put this on” 

Macarena quickly pulled it on herself buttoning it up to her chin. It smelled differently but good. Like Zulema…she though. 

When she turned to look back at Zulema she was already on the motorcycle. She had pulled on a pair of black gloves as well and she was waiting for Macarena to climb behind her.

“Come on Blondie. We don’t have the whole night” she murmured and Macarena climbed back behind her. It was so awkward though. She didn’t know what to do. 

How was she supposed to stay in place when the ride would begin?

As if reading her thoughts Zulema turned her head a bit to the side so that the blonde could hear her “You can wrap your arms around my waist to not fall off. Don’t do anything funny or we will be both down the street in moments and if not…you will be down the street yourself. Understood?”

Macarena rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. It felt strange “yes sir” she answered.

Then Zulema turned on the engine of the motorcycle and their trip began. The cold wild was hitting Macarena in the face and she was feeling vulnerable with the high speed they had reached.

She tightened her grip around Zulema’s thin waist and she laid her head on the other woman’s back who tensed at first but then seemed to get used to the contact. 

The black haired woman was probably a dangerous person and a criminal but her back felt warm against Macarena’s face and even though it was quite strange…she felt safe with her. She trusted the other woman’s driving skills and her promise to bring her home safe so she let herself relax against her closing her eyes.

Zulema was trying to focus on the street as she felt the blonde’s grip around her body tighten and her face pushing against her back. She wasn’t used to have physical contact with anyone for many years and she was sure all these years that it was something she didn’t really need.

But right now feeling the other woman’s heat against her body made her feel weak…made her feel like she was losing herself little by little. Like the world she had created for herself wasn’t the world she really wanted.

She was sure that she was a criminal and a bad person and that was for sure. She didn’t doubt that. What she doubted was her lack of intimacy and human touch in the last ten years. She thought that these things were something that she didn’t need in her life. Not anymore. Her need for being bad…her need for revenge and power were empowering all the other needs she had in the past.

But she wasn’t so sure anymore. It wasn’t that she was falling in love. That was surely not happening as there was nothing for her to fall in love over. She didn’t even know the woman. She was considering to give in to temptation though. 

Attraction

Sexual desire

Pleasure

These were things that she had left behind years now and now they were coming back to take their place. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the thoughts. 

She would let things flow in their natural cause.

She turned her head to the side a bit so that the other woman could hear her “Where do you live Blondie?” she yelled trying to be heard in the loud noise of the air but no answer came. The blonde was either pretty deaf to hear her or she was falling asleep. She pulled the moto at the side of the street and supported them with a foot on the ground turning her head back to look at Macarena.

“Blondie” she murmured shaking her softly but the other woman was fast asleep clinging on Zulema’s body for dear life. She shook her again with a bit more force “ Maca wake up” she tried again. At the third time the other woman’s eyes opened slightly to look at her confused.

“Mind to tell me where the fuck do you live or should I leave you right here on the street huh?” Zulema asked trying to sound rough but it came out much softer than she would liked. Macarena answered sleepy and pushed her face back against Zulema’s back closing her eyes making the other woman sigh.

Not long after they were in front of Macarena’s house and Zulema parked her motorcycle in front of it waiting for Macarena to get off it and then doing the same. She pulled off her helmet placing it on the saddle and she got closer to Macarena to help her with her own. Warm gloved fingers reached to unfasten the buckle of the blonde’s helmet getting it lose.

As she was carefully pulling it off her head their eyes met once again in that night.

This time it was different though

Zulema didn’t know what made her act like that.

Maybe the alcohol

Maybe the adrenaline of the drive

Maybe the warmth coming from the other woman’s body

Maybe the way Macarena’s eyes were shining in the darkness

But in seconds her hands cupped Macarena’s cheeks pulling her in for a kiss. The helmet falling on the ground.

At first she just pressed her lips against the blonde’s gently. Just lips against lips.

Then she bit onto the other woman’s bottom lip and when she felt her react to her kiss, her tongue pushed against her lips asking for entrance. 

Seeking more contact.

Macarena was frozen in the spot. What was happening? Was Zulema really kissing her? 

Her lips were warm against hers and the only thing she could think was that…

She wanted more

When she felt Zulema’s warm tongue pushing against her lips though, she let out a soft moan letting them part. 

Being in Zulema’s mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this?  
> Thank you a lot!


	9. Que hija de puta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Express - Christina Aguilera🔥

Opening her mouth to moan the blonde gave Zulema the opportunity to kiss her deeply. Pushing her tongue between her parted lips. One of her hands reached to wrap into Macarena’s blonde hair controlling her movements.

The blonde pushed her body against Zulema’s seeking more physical contact. Her arms reaching to wrap around her neck pulling her closer. 

Zulema’s head was titled to the side kissing her deeply. Exploring the other woman’s mouth with her tongue. Her free hand grabbing onto Macarena’s hip fiercely.

Their make out session more like a fight than a first kiss.

Macarena gently parted her lips of Zulema’s looking up into her eyes which had darkened with lust. She slowly licked her lip and she leaned closer “Come in my apartment…for a last drink” she whispered reaching to touch the other woman’s face with her fingers.

Zulema watched Macarena’s hand and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking to herself. Was this a good idea? To accept the blonde’s invitation and follow her inside? It would be weak of her…proving lack of auto control…

She really wanted to continue the thing they had stopped a few seconds ago though.

She wanted to taste more 

She wanted to touch more

She wanted to hear more

And most certainly she wanted to feel more 

When she opened her eyes, Macarena was looking at her hopefully “Go inside. I am locking the moto and I am coming” she murmured pulling away of her and grabbing the helmet from the ground making her way towards her motorcycle.

Macarena smiled to herself and got quickly in her apartment. Her chance to make the place a bit more presentable. She ran to her bedroom to put the clothes which were around her room in the laundry basket and to tidy the place a little. 

Her apartment was small. It contained a bedroom with a double bed, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom so it wasn’t so difficult to make it presentable. 

A few minutes had passed and Zulema hadn’t come in yet making Macarena anxious. 

Had she left? 

Did she change her mind?

The soft knock on the door that came next brought her out of the bad thoughts and she let out a soft breath of relief. She opened the door and she bit her lip at the sight.

Zulema was standing there with her helmet in hand and her dark eyes looking up to found hers. She walked inside letting Macarena close the door behind her and she placed her helmet on the little table in the living room.

“What would you like to drink? Beer…maybe some vodka” the blonde asked awkwardly. Now that the black haired was in her house she didn’t know how to cope with it. Her presence making her feel hot and wet between her legs.

Zulema didn’t answer to her question. She was just staring at her with intensity in her gaze.

“Maybe tequila?” the blonde continued her unstoppable talking out of nervousness.

“Blondie?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up…would you?” Zulema muttered lowly watching her.

Macarena swallowed and nodded slightly making her way towards Zulema. She was feeling like she was approaching a wild animal. An animal which she didn’t know when would attack. When would lose its patience with her.

“I am sor…” before she could finish her sentence Zulema’s lips were pressed against hers. Parting them to deepen the kiss and grabbing onto her hips to pull her closer against her body. A rough lover indeed.

Everything that was in Macarena’s mind that moment was long forgotten.

All her senses focused on the woman in front of her. 

The blonde kissed her back with the same passion and she pushed her back in the sofa. Before the other woman could react she straddled her, placing her hands on Zulema’s shoulders to balance herself. 

The woman below her bit her lip and she looked up meeting her eyes once again. Zulema’s eyes were wild. Not used of being at the bottom. One of her hands wrapped around the blonde’s waist to pull their bodies against one another. She raised her other hand to cup Macarena’s cheek and she brought her face down to hers for a messy passionate kiss. All tongues and teeth. 

Macarena was feeling her core throbbing in need for more. She needed Zulema’s touch more than anything. More than ever. 

She grinded her hips slowly against the woman below her trying to relief her growing need a little. Before she could achieve her task though, she was pushed on the sofa on her back with Zulema on top of her. Her arms pushed above her head on the sofa’s cushions. 

Trapped

“Patience Blondie” Zulema purred lowly in her ear taking her earlobe between her lips and sucking gently. 

Macarena couldn’t contain the low moan of need which was coming up her throat when she felt the other woman’s lips on her ear. She tried to move her arms but Zulema tightened her grip on them. Keeping them there with one hand. The other stroking down Macarena’s waist which was raising off the sofa. Seeking more contact with Zulema’s body.

Zulema kissed along Macarena’s jaw line slowly with wet lips and then she started kissing down her neck. She bit into her pulse point making the other woman hiss in pain. Afterwards the black haired placed gentle kisses on the bite to soothe the pain. This would probably leave a mark.

Her free hand reached to touch and squeeze Macarena’s breast making her let out a long desperate moan.

Macarena was overwhelmed with all these feelings but she needed more. She needed Zulema to touch her where she was wet and hot.

“Please…” she begged quietly making Zulema’s eyes raise to find hers.

“What do you want Blondie?”

“Touch me…please”

“I am already touching you”

“You know what I mean damn it!” Macarena hissed with frustration.

Zulema grinned at that and she leaned closer for a hard kiss “you mean…like that?” she whispered as her hand drifted slowly down Macarena’s stomach. Macarena’s eyes fell closed and a little sigh left her mouth when Zulema’s hand slipped below her dress and between her thighs. Cold fingers brushing against her underwear but not really touching her.

The woman was obviously messing with her. She was playing.

Their eyes met and at the momentZulema was ready to touch her properly, her phone started ringing wildly in her pocket.

“Don’t you dare pick it up…” Macarena breathed desperately. 

Zulema looked skeptical for a moment but then she pulled her hand away of Macarena making her leave a little whimper and she reached in her pocket to grab her phone.

“It’s Saray. I have to pick it up” she murmured seriously and she picked up the phone. Having it on speakerphone.

“Zule did you take Macarena to her house?” it was Saray and she sounded frustrated.

“What did you do to her?!” Rizos’ worried voice sounding at the background.

“Hello to you too puta. I did as I was told”

“Then why the hell doesn’t she pick up her damn phone?” 

Zulema met Macarena’s eyes below her smirking “She is probably preoccupied with something. Don’t worry. Probably having some real fun”

“Don't mess with me...anyway we will call her again then….sorry for that Zule. Goodnight” Saray muttered hanging up.

Zulema pulled off Macarena’s body and sat down beside her on the sofa sliding her phone back in her pocket. Then she stood up grabbing her helmet.

“What are you doing?” the blonde asked her breathless. 

No. No. No. She couldn’t leave now. 

“Going home. The extra drink lasted way too long. Don’t you think? You will have to finish yourself” Zulema said with a small smirk on her lips. She was obviously trying to drive her crazy.

Macarena couldn’t find anything to say. She just stared at her with wide confused eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

The woman was a real bitch.

“Goodnight Blondie” the black haired said with a wink and walked out of the house closing the door behind her with a bang.

“Que hija de puta…” Macarena muttered letting her head fall back in the sofa and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this?  
> Next chapter the after shock!  
> Thank you for supporting me by reading my story everybody!  
> I really appreciate that.  
> Comments and kudos are veeeery much appreciated too.


	10. Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Earned it - The Weeknd😝

Macarena was pretty annoyed the next morning. 

Not only she had to go to the university but she also had a very bad hangover and she was annoyed as well with last night’s events. 

For two reasons. 

The first was that she had let Zulema go too far after their kiss. And the second was that even though she let her do so…the other woman left her unsatisfied to finish the job herself. The woman was pushing all her buttons at once. Good and bad.

From the one side she was annoying her as hell. Being the bossy hija de puta she was Zulema was making her angry with every single word she was saying.

From the other side though…she was intriguing her as a lover in a whole new great level.

Nobody had ever made her feel like that. 

Hot and like she was going to explode out of need. 

The woman could be fucking hot when she wasn’t even trying. Like when she was smoking or when she was just….existing. And last night her fantasies came real to a certain point. 

If Saray and Rizos hadn’t interrupted them at the best part…

She sighed frustrated. 

Zulema was ready to touch her at that moment and she was dying to feel her fingers doing so. She had felt her lips on her mouth, on her ear and neck which had felt amazing but she wanted to feel more from all of these. It was like she was addicted. 

Would the other woman want to repeat last night’s events though? 

Because Macarena was pretty sure that she was going to play with her as she did the previous night.

To have fun of her.

Or just consider this whole thing as a bad idea…

Which if she wanted to be honest was a very bad idea.

She hated her!

When she was in the auditorium she sat down beside Rizos who looked sleepy as hell.

“You own me for last night you know” Macarena murmured to her.

“Come on. If you are here it shouldn’t have been that bad. Thank for that by the way…I really needed to spend some time with Saray last night” she answered her with a soft tired smile “It was probably the best night of my life since now…”

“I can’t say I am not happy for you Rizos. I really can’t. But you literally trusted a fucking criminal to drive me home with a motorcycle! That was completely insane”

“Sorry about that…was she really that bad?”

Macarena tensed visibly. What was she supposed to answer to that?

That the woman was fucking perfect until the moment she chose to turn into a real bitch and leave her alone and unsatisfied? 

“I guess she wasn’t that bad” she murmured finally after a long pause which made Rizos raise her eyebrow at her.

“Okay now you have caught my attention…what happened?”

“Nothing happened. Nothing at all” she said nervously which made Rizos even more curious.

“Okay I won’t leave you alone till you tell me what the hell happened with Zulema Rubia”

Macarena stroked over her face with both hands sighing to herself. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say.

“Nothing happened okay? Just…just…leave me alone” she breathed standing up and making her way towards the exit of the auditorium. 

She needed some time alone.

She cursed her luck though when outside the room was the woman herself. 

Zulema was leaning back against the wall. She had on dark sunglasses and she was smoking peacefully until she saw Macarena. 

Her lips forming a smirk.

“Blondie” she murmured in greeting blowing the smoke towards Macarena.

Macarena just stared at her without saying a work. For a bit too long probably…

This made Zulema pull her sunglasses off and raise an eyebrow at the blonde woman.

“You are going to stay silent aren’t you?”

This made Macarena roll her eyes angrily at the other woman and walk away towards the bathroom.

Zulema just stared at her leaving and bit the inside of her cheek thinking about her next move. Her blood was boiling with the blonde’s reaction to her talking. 

The woman just ignored her presence and greeting and left. 

Was she angry because of last night? 

She supposed she was. 

She had acted like the total heartless bitch she was but Saray’s phone call had done something to her…it was like she had woke her up before making a bad drunk decision…

What was the reason though that even now that she was sober she still wanted to take this bad decision?

She bit her lip throwing her cigarette on the ground and she followed the blonde in the bathroom. Zulema wasn’t a person who was afraid of taking what she wanted and this was very much obvious of her past. 

She was taking everything she wanted and she was planning to do so right now.

Macarena was alone in the bathroom standing in front of the sink and washing her face. Meeting Zulema had brought back in her mind last night’s events and this was bad. 

She was feeling this need… 

This excessive desire for the other woman…

When she raised her eyes up to look at herself in the mirror she met green eyes watching her. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds which seemed like hours and then she saw the black haired woman approaching her from behind without breaking their eye contact.

Soon strong arms wrapped around her waist and Zulema’s warm body was pressed against hers from behind making her let out a soft content sigh. 

Macarena felt the woman’s hot breath against the back of her neck…making her shiver. 

The black haired trailed small soft kisses along the back of her neck…one of her hands pulling down the sleeve of Macarena’s shirt, revealing a pale shoulder, giving it a bite and making the blonde raise her eyes once again to meet the woman’s eyes in the mirror.

Macarena was completely ready for what was about to come. 

Zulema’s eyes making clear her intentions.

This time though nothing would interrupt them.

She wanted to make sure of that.

She turned around grabbing Zulema’s hand and pulled her with her in a toilet room locking the door behind them quickly. Then she turned her eyes back towards the other woman who was watching her with dark big eyes “This time you are not leaving…” she breathed in a low whisper.

“This time I wasn’t planning to” Zulema whispered back roughly.

Without another word Macarena was pushed back against the wall. Zulema’s hands raising her off the ground making her wrap her legs around the other woman’s waist. 

Her breathing quickened as she felt Zulema’s hand slipping into her jeans and panties. 

This time she wasn’t playing .

Zulema’s long fingers touched her exactly where she needed them the most making Macarena’s head fall back into the wall and a long moan escape her lips. Zulema’s lips found hers to muffle her moans as she thrust two fingers inside her body.

The blonde was trembling against the other woman’s body and buried her fingers in her dark locks to keep her close moaning repeatedly in her mouth. 

Her hips were grinding against Zulema’s hand trying to set the pace she needed. 

They were both panting against each other’s lips.

A couple of girls walked in the bathroom making Zulema part her lips from the other woman’s with a frown.

Macarena pulled her back to her by her hair “please…” she whimpered against her lips. 

She was begging.

Zulema was distracted but she gave her a tight nod and covered her mouth with her hand fucking her harder and faster with her fingers feeling the blonde’s walls tighten around her fingers…she was close.

Their eyes met and then Macarena’s orgasm hit her hard making her grind her hips faster and bite onto the other woman’s fingers to keep quite. 

Zulema bit her lip at the sight and watched as the blonde slowly calmed down…letting her head fall back on the wall. She carefully let the woman’s legs off her body so that she was standing by herself against the wall and she cleaned her fingers on the back of her pants.

Macarena felt like she was in heaven and closed her eyes. 

Her legs trembling.

So this was what was like to fuck Zulema Zahir…

Fuck…if this was what the woman could do with her fingers she could only imagine what she could do with her tongue…

“Go back to your lesson” was the last thing she heard before she opened her eyes and the black haired was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below to tell me how you found the chapter!  
> Thank youuu  
> Don't forget about kudos!


	11. Penny for your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> I feel like I am drowning - Two feet🔥

Her legs were still a bit unsteady but she had to return back to her lesson. Macarena fixed her pants and put her shirt back in place letting out a soft sigh. This had gone incredibly well or bad.

A matter of perpective she guessed.

She returned back to the auditorium and took her place back beside Rizos who looked at her concerned.

“Are you okay? Why did you leave like that? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable Macarena. But I know how dangerous this woman can be” Rizos whispered to her softly watching her beside her.

“Don’t worry. I am sorry for acting like that…I just felt trapped. That’s all. I needed some time alone” she murmured as her eyes focused on the woman who was just entering the room. 

Their eyes met and for a moment Macarena felt the familiar warm feeling spread across her lower belly and between her legs…fuck. 

She really wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the lesson after this.

She was pretty sure about that…

She felt Rizos’ hand on her shoulder shaking her softly which brought her back to the present and the woman beside her “ Maca I am talking to you. Where is your mind?”

Macarena took her eyes away off Zulema and she buried her face in her hands with a sigh “I am sorry. I guess I am just tired because of last night” she murmured in her hands.

They stayed in complete silence for a good ten seconds and the blonde turned her eyes towards Rizos who was staring at her neck with wide eyes.

“What is that?”

Macarena’s heart started beating faster. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“What is what?”

“You have a fucking hickey on your damn neck!” Rizos hissed in a loud whisper making Macarena raise her hand up to her pulse point on her neck.

Memories of last night flew in Macarena’s mind like a fast moving river making her close her eyes for a moment. 

Zulema biting on her neck. 

Sharp pain turning into pleasure.

She had marked her and at the moment it had felt fucking good.

Puta…did she do it in purpose?

She bet she did. The woman was a bitch.

“Macarena” Rizo’s voice bringing her back to reality once again. 

They had fucked only one time and…a half but the woman had already stolen her mind.

“Yes sorry...it’s not a hickey Rizos…I burned myself in the morning when I was trying to get my hair straight with the press” she murmured tiredly. 

Noticing her weariness Rizos didn’t continue the conversation. 

But one thing was certain…

She knew well how to separate a hickey from a burn.

And she was fucking sure that this was a hell of a hickey.

The question was…who had marked Macarena?

She was going to find out.

When the break came Zulema and Saray were sitting outside at the patio smoking together. Zulema seemed lost in her thoughts though. She was always in her own world but this time she looked completely off…

“Penny for your thoughts?” Saray asked her with a grin watching the lost look on the other woman’s face.

Zulema looked at her a little confused and she took a drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke away with a sigh “I fucked Macarena” she stated simply.

“Woah…wait a minute! You did what? You mean Macarena…Rizos’ friend? The stupid blonde as you called her at my party? That Macarena?”

“For fuck’s sake gitana…don’t make it harder than it already is. Yes that Macarena” she murmured taking another long drag of her cigarette and looking at the grass.

“Okay…I didn’t expect that. I thought that you were straight to begin with…”

“Yeah I thought so too…I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. I mean…the woman is annoying as hell and I just want to punch her in the face every time she is talking but at the same time…all I want is to…” she buried her face in her hands with a sigh “fuck…I fucking hate losing control. I hate it”

Saray was watching her “Have you thought that …you can let yourself go just for once? If this will be with the blonde then okay…so be it. Just try it. It will be nice maybe”

“I am fucking letting myself go Saray! Multiple times! The problem is that I am not here to mess with some stupid blonde…I am here because I have job to do as you know very well. I am not planning to put my plans in danger for…sex. Because this is what it is. It’s just sex. And it has happened two times only. I can still put it to an end. I can even live without fucking sex for fucks sake” Zulema hissed looking pissed more with herself than anyone else.

“Okay whatever you like. I will support you anyway…but I think that you can still have a little bit of fun before you take your stuff and leave”

“I don’t need to have fun. I don’t need anything and most importantly I don’t need anyone. When the job is done I am out of here and I not going to return back for anyone or anything.” she murmured more to herself than Saray. 

She needed to believe it herself.

She wanted to believe it herself.

Zulema was very good at keeping her life and her emotions private but with Saray she was pretty open. She trusted her. But she didn’t trust anyone more than herself.

Only herself knew what was good for her and for her future. She wouldn’t have anyone mother her or tell her what was wrong or right. 

She was the master of herself.

No one was going to control her.

Nobody was going to boss her.

Not even her own needs.

Not even her own feelings.

“Okay if you don’t want to talk about this. Can we at least talk about the plan to get your things back?” Saray murmured after a long pause between them.

Zulema turned to look at Saray as she took another drag of her cigarette “On Saturday the university has organized a party as you know. Nobody will be at the indoor swimming pool obviously as it will be locked. When the hour will be about 3 in the night, I will go there with Altagracia who will pick the lock and we will find the box with my stuff which is hidden at a hidden recess in the bottom of the pool. This requires for me to dive in so…I will need a second pair of dry clothes. When everything is done…you will wait outside with Goya and her car. We will put the box in there and then everything will be finished. When we get at my house…we will share the money and I will take the rest”

“What is the rest?”

“This isn’t in the deal gitana. You do as I say and you don’t ask further stuff. In exchange for the half of the half of the money. You are in or not? I don’t want to lose my time with uncertainties”

“Fuck Zule calm down. I said I am in. I am just curious”

“They say that curiosity killed the cat Saray” the black haired murmured finishing her cigarette and throwing it on the floor “Saturday night then”

She stood up and left…leaving Saray with the curiosity.


	12. Such a whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Such a whore - Jvla/potato🔥  
> 

The next few days Zulema was acting like Macarena didn’t exist. She was taking care to not meet with her anywhere in the University and she was even skipping chemistry’s laboratories so that they wouldn’t meet. She wanted her plan to work out perfectly and an affair with the other woman wouldn’t make it any easier for her.

Even if it was just sex.

She could feel the blonde’s stare at times and she would stare too when the other woman wasn’t looking. It was their new routine. 

She had noticed her flirting with a man. A cop. She could smell cops from miles apart.

This was obviously annoying her but she had to stay away.

Did she miss her?

They had hooked up only two times but the truth was that…

Yes, she missed their interactions. 

She wanted to have more of them.

She wanted to feel the blonde’s lips against her own and she wanted to feel her body trembling against hers. She wanted to feel her surrender herself as she did before.

Being a control freak herself she loved when someone was letting her have the control during life in general or during sex. 

It was turning her on.

And Macarena had given her the total control of their meetings.

She missed that. 

Fortunately Saturday came soon. She would take her stuff and then she would be gone from the university once and forever.  
Maybe tonight was her last chance to say goodbye to the stupid blonde…in her own way.

When Zulema arrived at the University for the party, loud music was heard through the big speakers. Students were everywhere. They were dancing. They were drinking. They were smoking. 

Pathetic.

She couldn’t wait to get away of this place.

She walked to her table where she found Saray and her friends who were participating at her plan. She sat down beside Saray and she grabbed a beer taking a long sip before looking around her. At the table opposite theirs were sitting Rizos and her friends. 

Zulema’s eyes scanned the table for Macarena but she wasn’t there. Hopefully she wasn’t coming. She thought to herself. Better.

Not long after though her eyes noticed the blonde walking towards her friends. Her eyes darkened slightly at the sigh. 

Fuck…

The woman was dressed in a short black dress. Her lips were red and she was wearing high black heels which were making her legs look delicious…

Zulema’s eyes ran up the blonde’s long legs slowly and then up the rest of her body licking her bottom lip. She couldn’t help it. Finally her eyes reached the other woman’s face. 

Light brown eyes were already staring at her and their eyes locked. 

Heavy sexual tension forming between them.

“Fuck Zule. Take a fucking room” Saray’s voice made her pull her eyes away of Macarena’s and turn her attention back to her beer.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Fucking her with your eyes in a room full of people isn’t such a good idea. I assure you”

“Don’t be stupid…” Zulema growled lowly turning to lit up a cigarette. A few seconds passed and she was lost in her thoughts.

Then she turned to look at Saray “Was it too obvious?”

“To me that I know yes. It was fucking obvious”

“Fuck” Zulema murmured with a little awkward laugh and she took a long drag of her cigarette turning her eyes back to the blonde who was talking with her friends “I guess…it won’t be that bad to give it a go…before I leave” she murmured more to herself.

Her eyes were focused on Macarena who soon stood up with her friends and they started dancing in the rhythm of the music. The woman was moving her hips catching Zulema’s attention.

The fucking blonde was trying to drive her crazy…

To seduce her...

And she was fucking good at it...

When a slow remix of the song “Such a whore” started playing in the background Macarena’s eyes found hers once more as she was moving her hips in the rhythm. She was dancing provocatively…her honey eyes never breaking eye contact with the black haired woman’s green eyes. 

When the singer reached the chorus Macarena mouthed the words in time with him while staring at Zulema.

“You are such a fucking whore…I love it” she mouthed. A smirk forming on her lips.

Zulema bit her lip letting out a soft frustrated laugh. 

Fuck…the woman was trying to drive her insane. She would go there among all these people…grab her by her hair and erase this fucking smile off her face…

She took another long drag of her cigarette trying to calm herself down a bit. She had to relax. This was a really bad idea even for her. She needed the right opportunity to approach her…

The opportunity came soon when the song came to an end. Macarena leaned to Rizos whispering something in her ear and then she made her way towards the exit of the big room giving one last glance towards Zulema who took the hint immediately.

She threw her cigarette down on the ground and followed her out of the room. The blonde was walking through the corridor which was leading to the exit. Zulema behind her watching her every move.

When Zulema reached the exit Macarena was already leaning back against the wall outside of the building. It was just the two of them. 

Green eyes met honey eyes and the tension was there. 

The tension was always there. 

The black haired walked towards the blonde. Her hand slowly reaching her neck. Long fingers wrapping around it gently. 

Their eyes connected as Zulema moved her face closer to Macarena’s. They were both breathing hard. No words were needed. 

The blonde reached to touch the other woman’s hair as their lips were only inches apart. They were just breathing heavily against each other’s parted lips and Zulema tightened her grip on Macarena’s neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

She felt the need to come closer to her and she pushed her hips against the other woman’s. Pushing her back against the wall and letting her eyes fall closed.

When her other hand reached to touch Macarena’s breast though, she got pushed back and a hard slap landed on her right cheek bringing her back to her senses.

She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes angry and dark. A hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” 

“No. The right question is…what are you doing?”

“I…What the hell do you mean?” Zulema frowned to herself for a moment. What the hell was happening? Had she misunderstood? No…she couldn’t have misunderstood that. 

“I thought you wanted that” she muttered finally. 

For the first time not sounding so sure about herself.

“You were ignoring me the whole week Zulema. Like I didn’t exist and now you are here doing what exactly?”

“You asked me for that! You were staring at me the whole fucking time” Zulema hissed as her patience started running thin.

“Oh…was I? I didn’t ask for anything. I just came here to find a little peace. It’s fucking hot in there” Macarena murmured reaching to pull her hair up. Baring her delicate neck. 

She was teasing her.

Zulema was just staring at her without saying a single word. If a few moments ago she wanted to kiss her right now she just wanted to fucking slap her and then fuck her!

“Did you expect anything else?” the blonde finally asked her after a long pause. A sweet smile spreading across her face. Her honey eyes finding Zulema’s. One of her hands reached to touch the dark haired woman’s cheek gently. 

She was playing with her, Zulema realized…like she had done to her back to her own house.

She was trying to take back the control she had lost but she wouldn’t let her…being a control freak herself.

She pulled the hand which was on her cheek away pushing it back in the wall right next to Macarena’s head making her gasp in surprise “Don’t play with me” she hissed lowly in the blonde’s face. Their lips inches apart.

They stared into each other’s for a long time.

“Because what? What are you going to do to me?” Macarena breathed quietly. Her voice needy as Zulema’s face came closer to hers. 

Their attraction was too much to handle and Macarena just stared at the other woman’s lips waiting for what was about to come. She was trembling in anticipation. When she noticed that the other woman wasn’t planning on making a move she just leaned in and then it was like a wild beast was released. 

Mouths slamming together in a needy attempt of a kiss. Zulema’s tongue slipping in Macarena’s mouth with the first opportunity making the blonde let out a long moan of need. It was rough and hot. 

Both trying to have the control of the situation but both failing miserably. They just needed each other more than anything else…they couldn’t control it. 

Zulema laced her fingers with Macarena’s on the wall to keep her hand on the wall while she used her other hand to cup her face. Trying to control the kiss.

The blonde’s free hand grabbed on Zulema’s shoulder digging her nails in it. Pulling her closer to her body and making the black haired let out a soft hiss out of pain against her lips.

Zulema wasn’t the person to let others know how she felt with any exclamations or noises. Even if it was during sex. 

“A burn caused by the press huh?” came Rizos’s voice.

Both women jumped away of each other like they had been burnt, staring at the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this chapter?  
> Do you want to see more hot scenes between these two?  
> Comment below to tell me!😉  
> Thank you🖤


	13. Look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Too lost in you - Sugababes🖤

Macarena had blushed strongly and she buried her face in her hands letting out a soft laugh out of nervousness.

“Don’t you have anything to say?”

“You are her mother or something?” Zulema murmured lowly noticing the blonde’s discomfort.

“You…stay out of this”

Zulema’s eyes darkened at the comment and she took a step towards the other woman ready for a fight when Macarena’s hand stopped her “don’t…” she whispered softly looking up to meet her eyes. For some reason this calmed the black haired immediately.

“Rizos please just…can you go? I will explain to you another time. This isn’t the right moment. Please…” she whispered looking over at Rizos begging for her to understand.

“Okay okay fine. I am leaving. Be careful with this woman…she is a fucking scorpion” Rizos finally murmured taking a last look of them and making Zulema grimace. 

They both watched the other woman walk away and then Macarena turned back to Zulema reaching to touch her cheek gently. 

A familiar touch from their first interactions.

“Can we continue from where we left it?” she whispered stroking over the woman’s bottom lip gently with her thumb “Please….”

“I like it when you beg…” Zulema murmured lowly as she watched the blonde slowly wrap her arms around her neck and pull her closer.

“What about…” Macarena wasn’t so sure about what she was about to ask for a moment but then she took a deep breath and looked Zulema right in the eyes “Let’s go some place more comfortable…try a bed for a start. It may be nice” she whispered stroking over the other woman’s cheek gently.

“You mean like a house?”

“Yes yes like a house”

“Your house?”

“Well…yes?” Macarena murmured. She was ready for the rejection but this didn’t mean that she would be happy about that.

“And do what?”

She blushed strongly for the second time that day “you want me to fucking say it?” she whispered. Her voice suddenly too high.

This made Zulema smirk with the other woman’s discomfort “Yup. Exactly”

She was cruel.

“Well…I was thinking…maybe a little more of what we had before Rizos interrupted us…and maybe…a bit more of what we had a few days ago…in the ladies room” Macarena was feeling very shy to ask for what she wanted even if minutes ago it didn’t really bother her.

“Like that?” Zulema whispered quietly as she leaned her face closer to her. Leaving small bites up the blonde’s neck making her titl her head back to give her more space.

“Yes…” Macarena whispered quietly…barely audible…tightening her grip around the other woman’s shoulders to keep her close. 

Suddenly Zulema’s phone started ringing making the woman groan in frustration.

“For fucks sake!” she hissed pulling her face away and reaching in her pocket to grab her phone. Macarena didn’t loosen her grip around her though. She didn’t want what they had started to end so quickly. 

She knew she was becoming needy but she just couldn’t help it. 

Not again.

Zulema picked it up bringing it to her ear “What the fuck is it Saray? This isn’t a good moment” she hissed as the blonde was leaving small kisses down her neck. Making her lose her concentration. 

“The time is half past two Zulema…we have to get ready”

Zulema closed her eyes for a moment considering her options. It was one of the very rare times in her life that she was considering stuff like this. But the blonde’s body was very warm against hers…and her lips felt perfect against her neck making her bite her lip for a moment. A swear escaping her lips “Fuck…”

“What?” Saray’s voice sounded confused.

“Change of plans Saray…let’s leave it for another day” she finally mumbled after a long pause. 

Macarena didn’t know of what they were talking about but she smiled against the other woman’s neck. Realizing that she had chosen her.

“What? What the hell are you taking about Zule? We have been waiting for this day for months! What’s wrong with you?”

“Saray…this isn’t a good moment really…we are going to talk about it tomorrow morning. Have fun tonight” she murmured and before the other woman could respond she hanged up. Grabbing Macarena by her cheeks and giving her a hard kiss.

“Vamos” she ordered her when she pulled back and she started walking towards her motorcycle hearing the blonde’s steps behind her. 

This was probably the worst choice she had taken in her life.

But she was planning to enjoy it.

When they reached Macarena’s house, Macarena was super nervous. Her hand was shaking as she was trying to unlock the door of her apartment making Zulema grin and reach to place her hand on the other woman’s on the key “it usually opens like that” she whispered in her ear as with a gentle turn of the key the door was unlocked.

Macarena pushed the door and walked in her house pulling off her jacket. Then she walked in the kitchen looking at the alcohol she had stocked there “do you want anything to drink? Because I would really like a glass of vodka”

“If you have any tequila it would be perfect” Zulema murmured from the living room.

Soon Macarena made her way in the living room with her glass of vodka and a glass of tequila for Zulema placing it on the table in front of her. The other woman had lit up a cigarette and was smoking watching her quietly. The blonde sat down beside her and took a long sip of her glass.

“You drink way too much” 

“It was just a sip”

“You drank at least two beers and two glasses of vodka back at the party” Zulema murmured lowly making Macarena turn her head to look at her with a surprised look.

“You were watching me?”

The black haired didn’t answer to that and she took another long drag of her cigarette still staring at her. Then she reached her glass and she drank down the whole content of it at once making the blonde raise her eyebrow.

“And I drink way too much?”

Zulema ignored her again smirking slightly. Her eyes meetings Macarena’s.

The atmosphere grew heavy between them making Zulema take a last drag of her cigarette and reach the ashtray on the table to crush it out “come here” she whispered lowly.

Macarena complied immediately and she climbed on Zulema’s lap reaching to wrap her arms around the woman’s neck. Zulema’s hands taking their place on her waist as she slowly leaned down for a kiss. 

It was the first time that they kissed like that. 

Without any hurry. 

Without being afraid of anyone stopping them. 

They were just the two of them and they had the whole night. 

The kiss was deep but slow. Their tongues playing slowly with each other’s. Macarena’s fingers slipping into the other woman’s dark locks while the other woman’s hands were running up and down her back. It felt nice. Almost sweet.

But soon lust started taking its place between them causing Macarena’s hips slowly grind against Zulema’s lap and the kiss growing more desperate and wet than before. One of Zulema’s hands reached up to cup Macarena’s cheek titling her head to the side to deepen the kiss while the other grabbed onto the woman’s hip causing her to grind her hips a bit faster.

Macarena started panting against Zulema’s lips. She was sweating and she felt this incredible need for release. Without saying anything she grabbed one of the other woman’s hands and she pushed it between her thighs below her short dress “touch me…” she begged quietly against her lips, giving her small kisses.

Surprisingly the other woman did just so. Her long fingers teasing her slowly and then sliding inside her body making the blonde release a long moan and start riding them wildly. Zulema followed the rhythm Macarena had set watching her all the time.

Suddenly Macarena’s lips parted and her hips started moving uncontrollable on the other woman’s fingers. She was close.

This made Zulema cup the blonde’s face with one hand “look at me” she growled lowly. The blonde looked like she was about to faint out of pleasure and didn’t obey making the black haired woman slow her movements. Macarena’s eyes shot opened immediately “please…please” she begged.

“Don’t close your eyes again” Zulema muttered demandingly and quickened her movements again. 

Macarena’s lips parting in a silent moan.

Her orgasm hit her hard but this time she didn’t close her eyes.

No.

Her eyes stayed locked with Zulema’s during the whole duration of her orgasm.

There was a great intimacy in this.

Staring in each other’s eyes while she was experiencing her orgasm.

It was adding to her pleasure.

When she came down from her high she just felt exhausted…like her body was made of jelly and she let her body fall against Zulema’s chest. Her face burying in the other woman’s neck.  
It was a big surprise for her when the other woman’s arms wrapped around her waist to support her. One of her arms slowly drawing circles on her back which was shaking because of pleasure and exhaustion.

This would be a great night.


	14. Go back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Kiss it better - Rihanna 🖤

Zulema woke up with a start feeling soft lips placing kisses down her neck and a warm body on top of hers. She hadn’t even realized when she had fallen asleep. She hadn’t even realized when they got to bed. She had spent hours making the other woman cum again and again and again. It was like an addiction. Listening to her soft moans and whimpers was her own pleasure.

She normally was a very selfish person but with the blonde…something was changing inside her. She wanted to please her in every possible way. 

She slowly let her eyes open in the darkness of the room and waited for them to get used to the dim light. The blonde was straddling her waist and was outstretched across her chest. Her face buried in the dark haired woman’s neck while her lips were making their way up her neck. One of Zulema’s arms raised to wrap around the other woman’s body.

“What are you doing?” she murmured lowly closing her eyes again. Her voice still hoarse because of sleep.

“Kissing you” Macarena murmured against her neck as her hand stroked over Zulema’s cheek and then slowly down her neck reaching one of her breasts and squeezing making Zulema lean her head back.

“What time is it?” 

“I don’t know…it’s probably dawning” the blonde murmured licking up her neck slowly.

“Go back to sleep Blondie”

“No chance…” was Macarena’s final answer before her hand drifted down Zulema’s body and in her pants.

Macarena was only wearing a shirt while Zulema was full clothed. She hadn’t let the blonde touch her the whole night. It really wasn’t her thing. 

She didn’t like looking vulnerable and being in pleasure was her looking vulnerable. But right now she just felt too tired and hot to react. Her body feeling warm below the other woman’s body.

The blonde was taking control…and for the first time Zulema would let her do so.

Macarena’s hand slowly stroked her over her underwear making Zulema tense slightly and grab onto the other woman’s wrist “don’t…” she murmured in a quite whisper. Not with any passion though. Her body already reacting to the touch.

“You don’t…just let me please you” the blonde answered softly as she pushed her hand in the other woman’s underwear. At first her touches were slow and gentle but soon she lost her patience. She wanted to see the other woman lose control. To feel her body tremble. To hear the sounds she was making while in pleasure. Two fingers pushed inside the other woman’s body. Thrusting them fast and hard. 

There was no place for softeness between them.

Zulema’s head was titled back. Her face tensed and her mouth slightly open in a silent moan. The woman wasn’t letting go…not even now. The blonde’s other hand reached to her neck…wrapping her fingers around it and squeezing. 

Soon Macarena could feel the woman’s walls tighten around her fingers and a soft sigh leave her mouth. Zulema’s hands grabbed onto the blonde’s shoulders sinking her nails into them roughly…scratching her. 

A final attempt of maintaining her control until her face tensed more and her hips rocked against the other woman’s fingers desperately. 

A few seconds later she let out a soft breath of relief and her movements slowed down coming to a stop…her hands letting go of Macarena’s shoulders. An arm falling over her face to hide her relaxed features as her breasts were rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

Macarena was amazed by the sight. A wave of pure pride filling her chest for bringing the other woman at this state. 

Zulema didn’t stay at this state for long though. 

In seconds Macarena found herself pressed on the mattress. Zulema’s hands pushing her own at each side of her head. Lacing their fingers together. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments which felt like hours. Zulema’s eyes softer than usual until she leaned down to place a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips. 

Just lips against lips.

Simply.

Zulema’s lips soon started making their way down Macarena’s delicate neck. Kissing, licking, nibbling and biting. She let the other woman’s hands go free for a moment to pull the shirt off her body…having Macarena completely naked in front of her. Her lips started kissing down the blonde’s body.

She grabbed onto the woman’s thin waist as her lips took care of her breasts. Sucking and biting onto them feeling her tremble below her.

“Zulema…please”

Zulema’s lips made their way down Macarena’s belly and she reached to place her hands on her knees. Parting them for her. Making the blonde’s eyes shot open to stare at the her. A desperate look on her face “please…” she panted. 

A hand reaching to stroke over Zulema’s cheek who without thinking placed a gentle kiss on her palm. Surprising herself…what the hell was she doing? 

She let those thoughts go concentrating on the woman below her.

Not another word was needed. The black haired woman buried her face between the other woman’s parted thighs. Macarena fell back in the sheets with a long low moan and she buried her fingers in Zulema’s dark locks. Her hips rocking against her face wildly. A few slow strokes of Zulema’s tongue were enough for her to reach her orgasm and a loud moan escaped her mouth. 

Almost animalistic.

Her hands pulling on the other woman’s hair making her hiss in pure pain.

It was like the other woman knew all her buttons. She knew how to make her body tremble. How to make her wet. How to make her scream in pleasure. 

The perfect sexual connection between them.

When she came down from her high she let the other woman’s hair go…gently patting her head where she had hurt her. Small content moans still leaving her parted lips.

Her eyelids felt suddenly very heavy…and Macarena soon let herself drift to deep sleep snuggling closer to Zulema.

Before she slept…she noticed green eyes watching her with a soft look.

When Macarena woke up in the morning Zulema was nowhere to be seen.

She ran her hands through her messy hair feeling her muscles hurting at all the right places…a slight and not so unpleasant ache between her legs bringing last night’s events back to her mind…making her blush and smile to herself. 

She had a great time.

Zulema was a great lover…that was for sure.

She was rough and wild but at the same time she was pretty generous…bringing Macarena to her orgasm again and again and again without waiting for anything in return…

She pulled herself off the bed. She had to stop thinking about these stuff or she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the much studying she had to do. 

She walked in the bathroom feeling her body too heavy and warm.

She really needed to take a shower.

Zulema was sitting at a bench outside university waiting for Saray. She was smoking lost in her thoughts. Her mind filled with last night’s events. 

She didn’t notice Saray approaching her.

“Will you tell me what the fuck happened last night? Everything was perfectly prepared for the plan and you just…what the fuck happened?”

She tensed when she heard Saray’s voice having a great headache “Shh…don’t yell gitana. I have barely slept the whole night” she murmured rubbing her temple in an attempt to calm down her nerves.

“Goya and Altagracia are mad with you. They are out of this Zule. They are afraid that you are planning on letting us down. Are you?”

“They can leave then. Nobody keeps them”

“Are you planning to let me down too?”

“No. I am not. Yesterday, something came up…I couldn’t just ignore it”

Saray stared at her for a moment when something came up in her mind.

“Rizos told me that you and the blonde were ready to jump each other out at the back of the university”

Zulema didn’t answer to that and took another drag of her cigarette letting her eyes fall closed pinching the bridge of her nose. She was tired as well. The lack of sleep making her grumpy…feeling her temper shorten.

“Did you fuck her again? Was this the reason you blew everything up?”

“Fuck Saray…just…” she took a long breath “yes I did. You said it wasn’t a bad idea”

“You had all these days Zule! You didn’t have to do it when we should have been taking your stuff back….where did you go?”

A long time of silence occurred between them.

“We went to her house” she mumbled finally blowing smoke out of her mouth “don’t worry. I have already thought about our next plan gitana. You will take your money and I will take what is mine”

“At least I hope you know what you are doing with her Zule”

“I do hope so too” Zulema murmured throwing her cigarette on the ground with a sigh.


	15. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Every breath you take - The Police🤨

On Monday morning Macarena couldn’t wait to see Zulema. After Saturday’s night she felt like they were bonded together. Her body was seeking the other woman’s body all the fucking time and she couldn’t find the power to concentrate on anything else.

When she arrived at the university Zulema wasn’t there yet and not even her friends. She sat down at a bench and she turned on her phone. 

Surfing a bit on the internet so that her time would pass faster. 

“Good morning Ferreiro” 

Hearing her name she looked up. It was Fabio the cop. The handsome guy with whom Macarena had spend a few hours last week. He was a really nice young man and they had a very good relationship but there was nothing romantic between them. 

There couldn’t be anything romantic between them.

“Fabio hey” she said softly with a pleasant friendly smile across her face “how are you? I didn’t see you at the party on Saturday night” she murmured as the man sat down beside her and they started chatting.

Zulema walked in the university not very long after Macarena. She had been thinking the whole Sunday their interactions on Saturday and she couldn’t get them out of her mind.

She was feeling a bit protective over the blonde and even possessive.

When she noticed her sitting alone at a bench with Fabio her blood started boiling in her veins. The woman was laughing with something the man had said having her hand on his arm and they looked very good together. 

Too good to be honest. 

And too close.

A wave of jealously hit her hard.

Turning into anger towards herself.

She had been staring for too long probably because Macarena seemed to notice her presence. She said something to the cop and then she started walking towards her.

This made Zulema lit up a cigarette and sit down on the grass. Pretending to not notice the other woman approaching her. 

“Good morning” Macarena’s sweet voice reached her ears but she pretended like she didn’t hear her. She wasn’t angry. She was furious.

“You are not going to talk to me again?” the blonde tried again sitting down beside her on the grass. A soft hand reaching to touch Zulema’s arm who flinched away immediately.

Macarena stayed silent for a few moments “Care to tell me what happened?” she asked finally. Her voice soft and warm.

“Leave me alone Blondie. Go back to your Mr cop” Zulema muttered a little too harsh probably. The jealously obvious in her voice.

The blonde stayed silent for a few more seconds staring at the other woman with a surprised look “Are you jealous?”

“Me jealous? Don’t be fucking ridiculous. I am not jealous. And why the fuck should I be jealous? It’s not like you are anything special…just a stupid blonde. We are not even a thing” she was mumbling unstoppable trying to hide her jealously but she was making it worse.

“Zulema you are jealous” Macarena murmured again like she couldn’t believe it. A small smile forming on her lips, making Zulema roll her eyes in annoyance and take another long drag of her cigarette.

“There is nothing to be jealous about.”

“I told you I am not fucking jealous!”

“Fabio is just a friend. Nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t worry about anything. You can fucking fuck whoever you damn like. Go away” Zulema spat at her.

Macarena let out a little laugh amused with the black haired woman’s reaction to her friendship with Fabio without making any movement to leave “I really like that you are jealous you know”

Zulema sighed frustrated turning her eyes towards the blonde who was looking at her with a wide smile of amusement. She took a soft breath of surrender before answering “I am not jealous. I just don’t like to share what is mine” she growled finally as her eyes met Macarena’s. 

Making the blonde’s stupid smile wider.

“What is yours? With that you mean…me?”

“For fucks sake…” Zulema muttered to herself and she put the cigarette between her lips once again. She was trying to hide her jealously and she was making it worse and worse with every single second that was passing.

Macarena leaned closer to her stroking a hand over the back of her neck gently and then bringing it up to the woman’s cheek. Her lips finding Zulema’s ear “Fabio is gay” she whispered softly against her ear with a soft grin making Zulema frown.

“Gay?”

“Yup. Gay. He has a relationship with Palacios”

“Palacios? The geek?”

Zulema knew that she was sounding stupid but she found this absolutely insane. She couldn’t believe that this man was gay and she couldn’t believe that he had a relationship with the class’s geek. She thought that he was into Macarena. 

Macarena laughed again stroking over Zulema’s cheek gently once more “Yup. See? Nothing to worry about” she answered playfully.

“I wasn’t worried” she murmured grumpily stroking a hand over her face. 

Fuck…she looked so fucking stupid. She was ashamed of herself.

“You know…I had a great time on Saturday” Macarena whispered softly changing the subject and placing her hand on the other woman’s arm.

This time Zulema didn’t pull away.

A good sign…Macarena thought.

“Congratulations”

“Come on…don’t be such a dick. I know you liked it too” the blonde whispered softly stroking up and down her arm gently “I wish you hadn’t left so early…”

“I had business to attend to”

“At six in the morning?”

“Hmm mmm” Zulema murmured in agreement.

Macarena was silent for a few seconds. 

Visibly thinking about something.

“Come over tonight. I can cook us dinner…we can watch a movie…we can have sex” she whispered leaning to Zulema’s ear. Her voice low and seductive. Emphasizing on the last sentence.

“It sounds a lot like a date”

“Well…yes a date”

“I don’t do fucking dates”

Macarena sighed and she leaned to gently kiss the other woman on the lips “just come over for the sex then…”

“If you beg I will think about it”

“Please…” Macarena breathed with a little smirk.

“Fuck…I love it when you do that” Zulema breathed leaning closer to the woman for another kiss.

“Are you coming over then?”

Zulema stared at her for a few seconds and then a hint of a smile appeared on her face “Maybe I will. No funny business though…we are not a fucking thing” she murmured against the other woman’s lips as she cupped her cheeks and leaned in for another kiss. 

It was too early in the morning so there weren’t many students at the patio except of Fabio and a few others who weren’t paying any attention to the two women.

They spent a few more minutes with each other and then Macarena noticed her friends making the way through the gates. She had to give them and especially to Rizos an explanation. She walked to them.

“Good morning girls…I have to tell you something”

“Oh yes you damn well have” Rizos muttered when they were all sat except Macarena.

“Okay so…a few days now I have been…spending a bit more time with…Zulema” she murmured a bit awkwardly.

“Spending time” Rizos laughed “they have been fucking!”

The other women seemed shocked with this new information and they all turned their eyes towards Macarena.

“Sweetie…is this true?” Sole asked her with a worried expression.

“Well…yes it is I guess”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds just staring at her.

“The woman is fucking dangerous Maca” Antonia murmured.

“She is okay with me”

“Zulema is a scorpion. She won’t attack until she feels threatened. Right now this situation obviously benefits her…she is taking advantage of you sweetheart…”Sole added.

Macarena sighed “No she doesn’t. I am not planning to get attached…but we are having fun together. Just two adult women having sex…nothing to worry about”

“Just be careful” Tere murmured.

“How is the sex by the way?”Rizos asked after a long pause making Macarena blush.

“Rizos!”

“Come on tell us. I am fucking curious”

The blonde sighed “It is good I guess”

“Only good?”

“Okay it is fucking perfect okay? She is…I can’t really describe it but she manages to turn me on with a simple look…and to make me cum with just a touch…” she whispered blushing even more.

Their interactions coming up to her mind for one more time.

“Okay okay way too much information” Rizos finally said with a laugh and the conversation about this matter was done.

They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the day.

The other women though…noticed the heated looks between the two women every time their gazes were meeting.


	16. Don't be ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Heaven - Julia Michaels🖤

Macarena was fucking nervous.

She was waiting for Zulema to come over and she just couldn’t control her anxiety.

It wasn’t the first time that the other woman was going to come to her house but it was the first time that it was planned and it was the first time that she had to wait for her to come.

The other two times they would come together and they would immediately focus on sex but this time it was different. 

This time Macarena didn’t want just to…fuck.

No.

She wanted to have dinner with her.

To watch a movie with her.

To even have a conversation.

Since they had met they had never had a serious conversation about something. They would just tease each other or have a fight or both at once.

But Macarena wanted more than that.

She knew that Zulema wasn’t a very social person. That she was an introvert.

But she could at least try to learn one or two things about her. 

About her preferences.

About her family or her ex boyfriend. 

She wanted to know more.

She hoped also that the other woman would stay the night.

Her house felt too empty and she was a bit afraid of staying there by herself.

The ringing of the bell pulled her out of her thoughts. 

She was wearing a short, blue, loose dress and she was barefoot. She stood up from the sofa and walked to the door. She took a long breath and opened.

Zulema was standing there dressed in black like always. 

Black cargo pants. Black shirt. Black boots. Black leather jacket. Black helmet in one hand. A paper bag in the other.

A small smirk on her lips “Good evening Blondie” she murmured as she walked inside. Like she owned the place.

“Do you eat pizza?” was the first thing Macarena thought of asking which made Zulema slowly raise an eyebrow while she was unzipping her jacket.

“Who doesn’t?”

“I ordered pizza”

“Good” Zulema answered with a grin and she threw her jacket on the sofa walking slowly towards Macarena. Like a predator. “I brought you something”

The blonde’s eyes widened slightly with that “You?”

“Well…is there anyone else around? Because I thought that it would be just you and me”

With that she handed her a paper bag “It’s nothing much…” she murmured awkwardly. She wasn’t used in giving things to other people. Gifts. She wasn’t used in gifts in general. Giving or receiving.

Macarena opened the bag carefully. Inside, there was a bottle of vodka and a big milk chocolate. Okay…this was way too much for Zulema.

She carefully placed the bag on the kitchen’s counter and she turned to meet Zulema’s eyes who were watching her curiously.

“Thank you” she whispered softly and approached her. Her hands raising up to cup the woman’s cheeks gently. 

Honey eyes searching into green eyes for a moment. 

Then she leaned in to place a soft kiss on the other woman’s lips who immediately responded to her. The black haired woman’s arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

Macarena ran her hands up Zulema’s cheeks and into her dark locks. Her fingers pulling on them gently as the other woman bit gently into her bottom lip. Making her open her mouth. Their kiss deepening and making Zulema push her back against the counter. 

A soft gasp escaped the blonde’s mouth making their lips part and stare into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Then they started both laughing and Macarena pushed her forehead against the other woman’s shoulder blushing softly “you are sweet..you know” she whispered which made Zulema snort.

“Sweet? Me? Don’t be ridiculous”

The blonde touched her cheek gently with her fingers…her thumb touching the woman’s bottom lip “You are trying to hide it…but you are sweet when you want to” she whispered.

“Well that’s something they haven’t called me before”

“There is a first time for everything”

Zulema was about to give her a smart answer when the bell started ringing. The pizza was there. 

A few minutes later the two women were seated on the sofa next to each other. Dishes with pizza in their hands as they were watching a stupid comedy on the small TV opposite the sofa. Macarena was laughing every time something funny was happening while Zulema was watching with an impassive look on her face. 

When she finished with her pizza the Zulema placed the dish on the table and reached in her pocket for her packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Pulling one out of the packet she lit it up. She brought it to her lips and took a long drag closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of the smoke. Laying her head back in the sofa.

Macarena was watching her appreciating the sight. The woman was incredibly beautiful.

“How many years are you smoking?”

Zulema took another drag and she opened her eyes to look at the blonde “Well...I was very young when I started…maybe fifteen years old…maybe less”

“You should maybe try to stop it”

“Nah…I like it too much to do so. The pleasures in life aren’t much Blondie…we shouldn’t try to cut them down because if we do…what remains? Only bad memories” she answered looking at the other woman.

“Did you have anyone…after the Agyptian?”

Zulema raised her eyebrow slowly at the question “are you interrogating me?”

Macarena placed her dish on the table turning to look at her “This isn’t interrogation. I just want to know more about you…as we seem to spend much time together. If you don’t want to answer…it’s fine”

“I am not good with words”

“You can try?” 

“I guess...I can answer to that” she took a drag blowing the smoke above her head “I don’t really do relationships. I don’t like the commitment. After Hanbal…well…a one night stand in a club once in a while was enough” she murmured.

“Have you gone with other women in the past?”

Zulema didn’t answer and she looked down at her cigarette.

“It was your first time?”

Zulema smiled softly to herself and she raised her eyes to meet light brown ones “does it matter?”

Macarena bit her lip keeping their eyes locked. 

Zulema’s gaze becoming more intense…promising.

“I love it when you look at me like that…” 

“Like what?”

“Like you want to eat me alive” the blonde answered as she carefully crawled on the other woman’s lap whose arms immediately reached to wrap around her waist. Their breasts pressed together. Macarena’s breath had gotten harder.

“I thought you wanted to talk” Zulema whispered as she leaned to place soft bites up Macarena’s neck making her titl her head back. To give her more access.

“We will have time for that later…I want you Zulema…” 

The dark haired didn’t need another word. She raised herself off the sofa carrying Macarena to the dark bedroom. She laid her down on the bed carefully and got on top of her. Laying between her parted things. Trapping the blonde’s arms at both sides of her head. Lacing their fingers together once more. 

Providing a greater intimacy…

Macarena’s dress had risen up around her waist. She wasn’t wearing any underwear so the other woman’s pants were coming to full contact with her bare sex.

They just looked into each other’s eyes intensely.

It seemed that something had changed between them since the last time.

Zulema started slowly grinding her hips against Macarena’s who did the same.

This position was the most intimate they had tried…they were looking in each other’s eyes and they were watching each other’s expressions while they were moving against each other. Breathing hard in each other’s face.

Soon they were both panting in pleasure and Zulema reached between them to stroke Macarena over her panties. 

Their lips parted at the same time. 

And they came in sync moaning against each other’s lips while keeping eye contact.

Zulema’s grip tightened on Macarena’s hands on the bed and she let a final soft sigh before she let her head fall against the other woman’s chest releasing her hands.

The blonde’s arms immediately shot to wrap around the warm body which was laying on top of hers while she buried a hand into her dark locks stroking into them gently. 

Zulema was too tired to react…too tired to move.

Soon they both fell asleep like that. 

When Macarena woke up in the morning she was in bed alone once again but this time a sheet was covering her body and she could smell fresh coffee. She pulled herself off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. 

The image she found there wasn’t one that she would soon forget.

Zulema was sitting at Macarena’s favorite armchair in the living room. She had pulled it in front of the big French door and she was looking outside. A cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

She looked so peaceful.

Macarena filled a cup of coffee for herself and she looked at the counter where was laying the milk chocolate the other woman had bought for her. The half of it was missing which caused a soft laugh to escape from her mouth.

The woman was impossible.

The laugh made the black haired turn her head towards the intruder “morning” she murmured. A hint of a smile appearing on her lips after a few seconds “I ate half of your chocolate. It looked delicious…it was like she was talking to me”

Macarena’s heart skipped a beat which surprised her but she ignored it and made her way towards Zulema leaning down to place a soft kiss on the woman’s lips who returned it with one of her own. 

The blonde sat down on Zulema’s lap looking out of the window. 

She was becoming clingy but she just couldn’t help it…


	17. Zulema Zahir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Human - Christina Perry🥺

It was the first time after many restless years that Zulema woke up peacefully without nightmares. 

The last twenty years of her life every single night she would wake up screaming.

Or crying.

Or trembling in fear.

Or all the above at once.

All the bad things she had done or the bad things they had done to her were repeating in her mind like an old tape in repeat.

Again and again and again.

This time it was like the warm body beside her was keeping all these bad memories and the nightmares away.

She was an early bird so at about six in the morning she was up but she felt really refreshed. Even though the blonde had woke her up once or twice in the middle night for a repeat of their earlier interactions. She was really clingy but Zulema wasn’t planning on telling her so. She liked this about her.

She turned to look at the woman who was deeply asleep all naked next to her. She was sleeping with her mouth opened, Zulema noticed, and she was making soft sweet sounds like a squirrel which made her smile unconsciously. One of her hands reached to pull a blonde lock away of her face affectionately. A second later she pulled her hand back creating a fist with a soft frown spreading across her face’s features.

She was walking in very a dangerous path.

She pulled herself off the bed and she glanced one last time at the blonde…she would be probably cold…she thought as she grabbed a sheet and covered her with that. 

Then she left the bedroom quietly not to wake her.

When during breakfast time Macarena came over to her and kissed her she felt her heart melting a bit…she wasn’t used in this type of affection. Then the blonde had sat down on her lap and she felt like the stupid smile which was forming on her lips would never leave.

Her relationship with Hanbal wasn’t based on affection.

No.

It was based on passion.

Of course there was love.

But they were partners in crime and this wasn’t allowing them softness and sweetness.

They had met and formed a relationship when Zulema was twenty four years old and he was just eighteen. With him younger than her, she was the mature one. She was like a goddess for him and he was following her everywhere. Like a puppy. 

A too wild puppy apparently. 

He was an assassin before he met her but after that he became reckless. 

Her private cold blood hitman.

Her relationship with Hanbal was her second real revolution against her parents. 

The first one was when she was only fifteen years old. They had tried to sell her to a rich old guy who had driven the too young girl to try to escape. 

Unfortunately this didn’t go as well as Zulema would have liked. And if it had worked out all her future problems wouldn’t have existed probably…but this was life.

Her parents found her soon and she was married to the man without a second word. 

And this was when the real problems came up.

Years of raping, violence, exploitation.

A real life nightmare.

And finally…

Pregnancy.

She was nineteen years old then and she tried to get rid of the baby inside her but no use.

9 months later the baby was born and surprisingly…Zulema fell in love with the baby girl almost immediately. The next two years of her life were dedicated to the raising of her offspring. To give her a better future. To save her from her fate. 

A fate like hers. 

The father of the child just didn’t care.

When the girl…Fatima…was two years old though she was diagnosed with brain tumor.

Just like that…

She cried for days…until there were no more tears left.

The only good thing was that the cancer was at a very early stage which meant that with a certain amount of money for surgery and the proper treatment…there was a chance for her to survive.

This was when Zulema did her first robbery which was followed by many others.

She stole again and again and again and she finally reached the needed amount of money which would save Fatima. During the surgery Zulema was waiting right outside the door for the results. When the doctor came out the news weren’t good…

The girl hadn’t managed to survive during the surgery. 

She was too weak they said. 

Medical malpractice they said.

This was when Zulema lost her mind.

This was when Zulema did her first murder.

Cold blood murder.

The next morning the doctor was found dead in his office. 

A gory crime, very well planned with no clues to incriminate anyone.

And she didn’t stop there.

Her husband was never found again.

She never cried for the girl. She never let herself mourn for her.

After her daughter’s death Zulema was never herself again. The caring, loving, affectionate person was gone forever along with her daughter. Replaced by the rough, heartless hija de puta that she was today.

A year later she met Hanbal. 

She held onto him like he was a float in the middle of the ocean.

She was desperate for love. She needed someone by her side.

There was a big age difference between them but this didn’t keep them away of each other. They were the perfect duo. The perfect partners. They were doing everything together. 

Robberies. Armed attacks. Murders. 

They were criminals.

Zulema was going to University while Hanbal was wanted by the police by ten different countries for all the above. She was keeping her hands clean while her boyfriend was taking care of the dirty work. 

Someone could say that she was taking advantage of his love.

The rest of her future was as bad as her past.

Hanbal got killed while they were trying to escape from the police and she got locked up in jail. She spent the first years being in depression. All the good things that had been in her life were done and she doubted that her future would be any better. She needed to get out though…she had hid a box at the university with money and other things that meant a great deal to her. During her stay behind the bars everyone was afraid of her. She was like the queen. She was intimidating and exactly like a scorpion…she wouldn’t touch anyone unless she was feeling threatened. 

On this case she was cruel.

Collaboration with the police was the only way for her to leave this awful place so she did so even though she hated every single moment of it.

Ten years later she was out…and here she was now.

In the stupid blonde’s house feeling like the good things in her life maybe weren’t completely finished.

She wasn’t going to catch any feelings though.

She was just having fun.

It would be easy…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter?  
> I thought that I was the right time to get a closer look on Zulema and her rough past that made her the person she is today!😬


	18. Do you still want to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Do I wanna know? - Arctic Monkeys🖤

A month passed.

Macarena’s relationship with Zulema was going incredibly well to Macarena’s surprise.

They would meet up at Macaren’s house, they would eat, they would make small conversation and then mind blowing sex would take place. Leaving Macarena shocked with how good the other woman was. Every single time.

Sometimes Zulema would pull Macarena in the ladies room for a quickie or at the back of the university. 

They had the perfect chemistry.

They didn’t go out on dates. Zulema despised the idea as they weren’t a thing as she was saying over and over again. In fact…they were in a relationship without saying so. But this has started making Macarena tired and unsure of herself.

Macarena found quite thrilling the way Zulema was with her. She would go around being the heartless bitch she was with everyone but her. 

Intimidating. Powerful. Aggressive. Violent.

With her she was much softer. Not directly though. Macarena had found her staring at her a few times or she had felt her being affectionate in the middle of the night when Macarena was supposed to be sleeping and Zulema was getting ready to sneak out. 

Like a thief.

During sex she was wild something that Macarena liked a lot. She was rough with her but she wasn’t hurting her. She was careful to not do so. 

Always demanding eye contact when the blonde was close to her orgasm. 

There were times that the sex was much more intimate between them. She would be much softer…almost sweet. Making Macarena feel…loved…cherished. 

She had started having feelings for the other woman…

Then Zulema would close herself off again…pull on her walls. Hide her feelings. She would pull away and she would turn her attention to a new lit cigarette. 

Like it would protect her from getting too close.

Something that Macarena didn’t like was that Zulema would never get naked in front of her and she was barely letting the blonde touch her. 

At least she was letting her touch her face and hair but it seemed like the rest of her body was a forbidden area. The only times Macarena had managed to touch her were when she would catch her in her sleep. Only then the black haired accepted her touch…she welcomed it. On these rare times Macarena would take advantage of it and touch the woman until she could hear a sound of surrender. 

A moan. A sigh. A whimper. Something. Anything really. 

She just wanted to feel the woman surrender to her once in a while as she was surrendering to her. Their relationship was based on a great part on control. Zulema was a control freak Macarena had noticed. And she didn’t mind that but sometimes it was becoming tiring.

A night they were laying on Macarena’s bed after Zulema had made her cum multiple times. The blonde glanced at the other woman who was laying back against the headboard smoking slowly probably lost in her thoughts. She always liked to watch her smoke. There was something incredibly hot in this. 

She must have been staring for too long because Zulema turned her eyes towards her slowly raising her eyebrow.

“What is it? What are you thinking about again?”

Macarena just smirked and laid on her stomach leaning her face on her fists as she watched the other woman, smiling.

“What the hell are you staring at huh?”

“You look hot”

This made Zulema’s face break into a small smile turning her attention back to her cigarette taking a long drag.

“I was thinking…” the blonde began being interrupted by Zulema.

“This is never good”

“Shut up and listen for gods sake…so…as I was saying. I was thinking and wondering…after ten years at jail…why did you choose to come back here?”

“See? I told you. It’s never good. Anyway…I wanted to focus on my education”

“Bullshit. I want the real reason. I think I deserve it”

“This is the real reason Blondie”

Macarena let out a long frustrated sigh and straddled Zulema’s waist pushing her arms at her sides. Having her trapped for the first time making Zulema’s eyes dark with…lust? Anger? Annoyance? She couldn’t really tell.

“Tell me the real reason”

“Get off me”

“Not until you tell me”

Zulema tried to get her arms loose but the blonde was too strong to her great surprise making her groan in frustration and let her head fall back in the pillows in abandonment which made Macarena smile proud of herself.

“If I tell you…will you let me go?”

“Yes”

Zulema had a very serious expression on her face and she looked up at Macarena raising her body a bit off the mattress “I…well…I came back for…director Sandoval. We are…in love you know” she said seriously after a long pause. 

Macarena stared at her for a moment and then she started laughing releasing one of Zulema’s arms in order to push her back in the sheets playfully.

A very bad choice indeed because in seconds she was the one trapped below the black haired woman’s body. Her hands pressed at her sides.

“Zulema…come on” she breathed lowly when Zulema’s lips came in contact with her jaw starting to give her small kisses “don’t ignore me. I want to know” Zulema bit into her neck making her moan lowly “Zule…please” she breathed once more and when she just ignored her again she pushed the other woman off her body.

“What’s your fucking problem?”

“I made you a question and I am waiting for an answer”

Zulema lit up another cigarette obviously pissed with Macarena and she took a long drag closing her eyes for a moment trying to calm her nerves. She really had a short temper.

When she opened them again her eyes found the blonde’s “Alright. I will tell you but if…you tell it to anyone…to a single soul. I am going to kill you” she hissed lowly. Not a single drop of humor in her voice. She was serious. 

Macarena swallowed hard but tried to not show any emotion “I am not going to tell anyone”

A few moments of silence passed which seemed like hours until Zulema talked.

“I have something hidden in there. Something important to me”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Why should I?”

Macarena ignored the sarcastic tone and found the woman’s eyes “what will you do when you have your something?”

Zulema stared into the blonde’s eyes. What would she do? She was planning to go but now…she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“You were planning to leave right?”

The black haired didn’t answer once more and took a drag of her cigarette.

“Do you still want to leave?”

“Blondie…don’t”

“Just answer”

“Macarena…” Zulema breathed her name in despair. It was one of the very rare times that she was calling her Macarena and not Blondie. This was proving that she was in a really awkward and unpleasant position.

“Shut up” Macarena breathed immediately reaching to pull on a long t-shirt. She looked angry and she looked hurt. And this wasn’t something that Zulema could deal with.

“I should probably just go” she murmured lowly pulling herself off the bed.

“Yeah. Just go. You are good at this anyway. Running away” Macarena’s voice sounded broken. 

Was she crying? 

Fuck…she hopped not.

Why did she even care?

“What the hell do you want me to do?”

Macarena turned her back to her and Zulema could see her back shaking. She didn’t know what to do and she couldn’t understand the reason why the other woman was just so sad. She was never good with words and she was never good with comforting people…the other way around probably.

“Puta mierda” she hissed to herself in annoyance as she reached a hand to touch the blonde’s shaking back, who immediately turned around violently.

Macarena’s hands formed into fists hitting Zulema again and again and again. On the face. On her chest. On her arms. Wherever she could reach. A small cut appearing on the other woman’s lip which started bleeding. It would create a bruise later. Making Zulema growl quietly in pain and grab her hands by her wrists pushing them back in the wall.

“Let me go!” Macarena screamed trying to get her hands loose. 

Tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Can you please calm the fuck down?”

“No you fucking…what the hell are you even doing here with me huh? If you are planning on leaving so soon? Are you fucking playing with me?!”

“I thought that we were both having fun”

“Yeah fun” Macarena rolled her eyes and let her head fall back in the wall closing her eyes “you don’t have fucking feelings? Because I do. I am a fucking person and I have fucking feelings!”  
Zulema just stared. 

“I thought that a form of affection was growing between us Zulema” the blonde finally murmured tiredly opening her eyes to look in Zulema’s “we have been doing this for almost two months now…”

Sadness turning to anger turning to tiredness. 

“I thought that we were okay” the black haired murmured lowly. She sounded stupid even in her own ears.  


“It’s not enough anymore…” Macarena breathed quietly.

Zulema looked annoyed and closed her eyes for a moment. She hated this…she didn’t want to lose Blondie. She liked her. Quite a lot. 

When she opened her eyes they were much softer than normal “What do you want me to do?” she whispered quietly in surrender. 

She maybe was a real bitch but with Macarena…

Fuck…she was her soft spot and this wasn’t good.

Macarena looked at her for a moment “I want you to tell me what is this between us. What are we? Friends with benefits? Is there something more? I am tired of not knowing…”

Zulema stared at her and she let her hands go free as the blonde had calmed down now “You really want to make me say it? I thought that it was quite obvious” she hissed angrily. She had lost her patience a long time ago.

“Yes. I do. I want you to be honest and give me a decisive answer for once Zulema. Just for once”

Zulema ran a hand over her face and through her hair taking a deep breath. She was stressed and it was obvious. “I am not good with words... Don’t push me…it won’t end well believe me”. It was a warning.

“Just tell me. Are you with me? Yes or no?”

The dark haired stared at her for a long moment and then she let out a long breath she had been holding raising her eyes to meet the blonde’s. It was like her green eyes were shooting fire. 

Tension forming between then as it always did.

“Yes” she finally stated.

And at that moment Zulema knew that she was screwed…


	19. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Bom Bidi Bom - Nick Jonas🔥

Macarena stared at her for a long time and then she slowly approached her touching gently her bleeding lip “I am sorry for that” she whispered quietly. 

All her anger had disappeared leaving behind a great tension inside her…

Zulema flinched slightly back closing her eyes “I am fine” she muttered under her breath.

The blonde leaned slowly to kiss her bottom lip making the dark haired let out a hiss out of pain. Her hands reached to cup the woman’s face carefully as she continued kissing her. Gently sucking on her hurt lip. 

Soon the kiss became more passionate and Zulema’s arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Her hands grabbing onto Macarena’s hips under her shirt. Macarena’s tongue traced the line of the other woman’s lips slowly and then slipped between her lips. Kissing her roughly. 

She wanted to take the control. 

And she would. 

She turned them over to push Zulema against the wall with force making a struggled breath escape the woman’s lips and her grip on her hips tighten. 

They were against one another now. Their breasts pressing together. They could feel each other’s heartbeat and Macarena pulled her lips off Zulema’s to look up into her eyes. Soft fingers stroking over her face gently. One hand reaching for her neck and wrapping her slender fingers around it pulling her face closer to her face. 

Macarena wanted to feel her losing control. She was always so controlled. She wanted to feel her desire. She wanted to feel that she wanted her as much as she wanted her. Like her body was burning. Like she was drowning. Like she couldn’t breath every time she was with her. Like she was struggling. 

She was breathing against the woman’s parted lips heavily with desire making Zulema’s eyes darken with lust . The dark haired tried to lean closer for a kiss but Macarena held her firmly against the wall by her neck pushing her body harder against hers to keep her in place. Rejecting her kiss. The woman against the wall was breathing hard now.

Fuck…she needed her more than she needed fucking breathing.

The blonde brushed her lips against hers gently making Zulema part her lips in need for a deeper kiss. She was almost trembling with desire and her breathing had become labored. 

When had she become so fucking needy? 

Macarena was torturing her little by little. She could feel the other woman’s heart drumming hard against her chest which made her smile and pull her lips away of Zulema’s who let out a shaking breath. 

“Kiss me for fucks sake” Zulema breathed. Her voice shaking in need. 

“Beg” Macarena whispered her eyes shining in the darkness of the room as they found Zulema’s who let out a sigh of frustration.

“Never” was Zulema’s last word before she attacked the other woman before she could react. She grabbed her by her hair and she pulled her in for a hard passionate kiss. All tongues, teeth and saliva. 

Needy.

Desperate. 

They were both breathing hard and Zulema turned their positions having the blonde back against the wall. A strong hand keeping Macarena’s weaker arms above her head against the wall. Their bodies pressing together.

Zulema lips started placing down the blonde’s neck open mouthed, sloppy, wet kisses. Trying to kiss as much as she could in once. Her breathing was ragged. One of her hands pulled the woman’s shirt up to reveal her breasts. She kissed down her chest paying extra attention on her breasts. Her lips sucking one hardened nipple roughly while her hand was angrily palming her other breast. Doing the same with the other. Soft sounds of appreciation escaping her lips as Macarena was trembling in her arms. Groaning her name in need.

“Zulema…fuck…”

In seconds Macarena’s arms were free and Zulema was on her knees in front of her pulling one of Macarena’s legs over her shoulder and reaching to cup her buttocks. The blonde tried to take a breath which turned into a soft desperate moan as she felt warm lips stroking her where she was hot and aching. Her head fell back in the wall, her fingers slipped into the other woman’s dark locks and another long loud moan escaped her parted lips.

If there was heaven…it would certainly feel like that.

Zulema’s tongue was doing miracles between her legs touching her at all the right places. Making Macarena rock her hips in the woman’s face. Needing more. Needing it all.

When the woman’s lips came into full contact with her clit sucking gently Macarena dig her nails into her scalp moaning loudly again and again as she reached her orgasm. 

A second orgasm coming right after.

The first time she was experiencing multiple orgasms…

The most intense orgasms of her life…

Zulema licked her all the way until she came down from her high and then she pulled her face away to look up at her with a small smirk on her lips.

Macarena’s legs couldn’t support her anymore. They felt like jelly and they were trembling causing her to collapse on the other woman making her fall back on her back. The blonde laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder allowing herself to relax on the warm body below her. She felt completely exhausted.

Completely spent.

Zulema’s arms wrapped protectively around her stroking slowly over her back to calm her down making Macarena’s heart skip a beat once more…something that was way too common nowadays when she was with Zulema. 

Her eyes fell closed.

When she opened them again…some time had passed and she wasn’t on the floor anymore. She was under the covers of her own bed. A warm body laying beside her. She snuggled closer and she let herself drift to sleep.

Macarena woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She could feel the woman next to her shaking in her sleep. She turned to look at her and she could see a frown of agony on her face which made her immediately sit up and cup the woman’s cheeks in her hands. 

Zulema’s face was coated in sweat and Macarena gasped when she felt it “Zulema” she whispered softly. Trying to wake her without scaring the hell out of her.

“No…no” the woman was breathing over and over again.

“Zulema!” Macarena tried again a little louder.

“…Fatima…no” the words were barely recognizable.

Macarena tried one more time to wake her and this time Zulema attacked her pushing her down on the sheets. Her arm pressing down on the blonde’s neck making her struggle for breath. Her eyes were dark and fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“Zulema. It’s me” Macarena breathed with difficulty “please…you are hurting me”

A moment later the dark haired woman’s arm was pulled away of her neck and she sat down on the bed beside her pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her hands. Her back was shaking.

She was sobbing.

Macarena stared at her for a few moments. She really didn’t know what to do.

This was really unexpected.

She was convinced all this time that the woman next to her didn’t have any feelings. That she was a heartless bitch as everyone was telling her over and over again. But apparently the woman did have a heart and right now it was hurting. She reached to touch her but the woman pulled away almost immediately. She stood up and she left the room in a rush.

Macarena was ready to follow her out of the room when something inside her told her that this wouldn’t be a good idea at all. The woman was hurting and she probably needed some time alone.

She had to leave her alone. 

She laid back down under the covers and she tried to fall asleep wondering what the hell had the woman see in her sleep which made her wake up like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things has started getting quite serious between these two.  
> What do you think about this?  
> What would you like to see in the next chapters?  
> Thank you again and again for the support!


	20. Don't remind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Never be the same - Camila Cabello 🖤

Macarena woke early in the morning. She had a restless sleep as she was worried about Zulema…her girlfriend…if she could call her that way. A million scenarios had passed her mind during the night for the reason the other woman woke up like that. She was crying and she was violent. If she wanted to be honest with herself she had to accept that she had been terrified. The look in Zulema’s eyes proved that she was hurt and that she was out of control. She had squeezed her neck with force making her pant for breath right after. She wanted to learn more and she knew that the only way was to ask the woman herself. 

It was a great surprise for her when she walked in the living room and she found Zulema there. She expected her to be long gone after her nightmare. She was laying on the sofa having an arm thrown over her face and her chest was rising and falling at a low pace. She was probably asleep.

Macarena sat down beside her carefully and she reached for her arm which immediately shot up with the first touch. Zulema’s hand gripping her by her wrist on a hard grip which loosened when their eyes met. She looked tired. 

“Hey” Macarena whispered softly feeling the woman’s soft fingers stroking over her wrist gently now. Like she was trying to ease the pain after the hard grip.

“Hey to you too” Zulema murmured looking in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine” the dark haired murmured letting her hand go and sitting up. Her back laying back at the back of the sofa watching Macarena “About last night…. I was probably a bit aggressive” she murmured referring to the sex they had and not to her nightmare.

“I guess it was my fault. I provoked you quite enough. I expected you to be much wilder” Macarena answered as her cheeks blushed “I liked it”

Zulema smirked at that and she reached to grab a cigarette from the table. Lighting it up and taking a long drag letting he eyes close.

“Did you get any sleep after…”

“There is no after. We had sex. We fell asleep. The night finished there. Nothing else happened.”

“Zulema…you can tell me anything…”

"I said...don't...there is nothing to be told. I slept perfectly fine the whole night thank you very much” Zulema muttered again. Her tone was sharp. The conversation was finished and that was it.

It was obvious that she didn’t want to talk about last night and Macarena wasn’t in the mood to fight. She was a bit sad that Zulema didn’t want to share with her what happened but she didn’t want to destroy what they had created with so much difficulty so she sat closer to her placing a hand on her thigh and she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“So…are we a thing now…huh? You are like…my girlfriend?”

Zulema snorted taking another drag of her cigarette “don’t remind me that I agreed to this stupidity” she said. Smoke escaping her lips as she was talking making Macarena feel hot.

Fuck…and it was still morning.

“Can I give you a little kiss?” 

Macarena was in a really flirty mood and she looked at her with “innocent” eyes which made Zulema bite her lip and pretend to be thinking.

“Well…I guess it wouldn’t be that bad” she murmured which made the blonde smile widely and lean closer.

Macarena cupped the woman’s cheek with one hand and she placed the other over her heart as she pressed her lips against her. The woman’s heart was probably the only way that proved that the woman wasn’t that controlled…it started beating faster when their lips met.

Before the kiss could get any deeper Macarena pulled back to look up in her eyes and she smirked “I am going to make us some breakfast” she whispered giving her a soft peck on the lips and leaving Zulema alone on the big sofa following her with her eyes.

Last night she had the usual nightmare she had every single night but with a difference which made it even worse than usual. The fight she had with Macarena brought her stress which caused her insecurity and lead to a very bad nightmare.

In the nightmare it was always her daughter, Fatima, and her. They were together and they were happy. Then…something would happen and Zulema would turn into a huge evil scorpion which would eat the little girl alive. 

Zulema was always trying to change the girl’s fate but the result never changed. The girl would die one way or another with a cruel way. Screaming and crying for her mother to help. But no use.

She knew that she was dreaming. She always did. But this didn’t change the fact that she didn’t save her daughter when she was alive and very real.

The guilt was something that would never leave her.

It was her fault that the girl died.

It was her fault from the beginning…

This time the nightmare was a bit different.

This time it wasn’t just her and the girl.

This time there was one more person with them.

This time it was her…Fatima and…

The stupid blonde.

Like her daughter…Macarena pleaded for her life but the scorpion didn’t feel pity of her. Didn’t back away. It never did. 

She didn’t know why but this time she felt her heart break into a million pieces at the sight. She couldn’t handle this. She just couldn’t. She felt like she was drowning. 

A hand woke up and she attacked by instinct. After the years she spent in jail when someone was touching you when you were asleep it was never for good. She felt like she couldn’t breath and her eyes were hazy as she couldn’t control the tears that were forming. When she recognized Macarena’s face she immediately pulled away. She didn’t want to be seen in this state. When she tried to comfort her she left the room in a rush in need to be alone.

Zulema shook her head making the bad memories leave.

Her daughter was long gone. Guilt and a few memories were the only things left from her but the blonde was still there…still with her and she was planning to not let her go. She didn’t want to lose her and she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. As long as she was there nobody would hurt her.

She crushed down her cigarette in the ashtray on the table and she walked in the kitchen silently. Macarena was standing in front of the counter only in a long t-shirt making a mix…probably for pancakes or something like that. She had put some music on and she was moving her hips in the rhythm making Zulema stop for a moment to appreciate the sight. She really had a very beautiful body…curved and sexy. 

She bit her lip and she slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist from behind pushing her breasts against the woman’s back and laying her chin on her shoulder making Macarena jump in surprise with the physical contact.

“Hey” Zulema murmured in her ear softly taking her earlobe between her lips and sucking gently which made Macarena let out a soft moan. Her hand stopped blending the mix and she leaned back into the other woman whose lips trailed a line down her neck slowly making her breath harder.

“Zulema…” she breathed quietly. 

Needy.

She was always needy when she was with her.

The dark haired bit into her neck hard and then slowly licked the bite. 

One of Macarena’s hands shot back to burry into her dark locks. To pull her lips closer to her neck. Needing more of her attention. 

Her body surrendering completely to the other woman’s.

Zulema ran her hand down the blonde’s stomach slowly and between her legs touching her where she was wet for her. Gently stroking her. Her other hand staying wrapped around her waist to keep her steady.

Macarena was letting out soft moans of need and she turned her head pulling Zulema in ,by her hair, for a deep kiss. Her mouth opening to accept the other woman’s tongue with delight. Letting her tongue play with hers as the woman’s fingers were slowly stroking her. 

Building her up.

Macarena’s hips were rocking against Zulema’s fingers seeking more contact and a few seconds later she pulled her face back looking into her eyes “I need you inside…” she panted and Zulema immediately complied. Two fingers slipping inside the blonde’s body and thrusting again and again at exactly the right pace for Macarena to reach her orgasm.

She knew how to touch her to make her explode.

Like Zulema was an expert musician and Macarena’s body her musical instrument.

Not long after the blonde was trembling in her arms…her orgasm hitting her hard and making Zulema tighten her grip around her. 

Holding her close to her body as the woman was letting soft sounds of pleasure. 

Soon her body relaxed completely into Zulema’s and the dark haired placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck affectionately.


	21. You can't escape now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Delicate - Damien Rice🖤

They were sitting opposite one another on the table now eating the pancakes that Zulema had made. As Macarena was too spent to do so. As they were eating they were glancing at each other with small smiles. Macarena was blushing all the time.

“I didn’t know that you are such a good cook” she said softly as she ate a mouthful of pancakes with caramel syrup and melted chocolate.

“One of my million talents” Zulema murmured with a small smirk tugging at her lips and she took her cup of coffee in hand taking a long sip. 

They ate in silence the rest of their breakfast but Macarena could notice that the woman was lost in her thoughts. She was chewing on her thumb and she was staring down at her plate which made the blonde curious.

When they were done she looked at her.

“Care to tell me what are you thinking about?”

Zulema’s eyes shot up to find hers “what?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I am not thinking about anything. I am just enjoying the perfect pancakes I made” she murmured lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. A few moments passed and then her eyes turned to look at Macarena again who was on her phone.

“I was thinking that maybe…” she took a deep breath “there is this movie that I would like to see at the cinema…and Saray has already seen it…and I was wondering if you would…well…do you want to come with me?” she finally asked letting a shaking breath escape her lips and taking another drag of her cigarette trying to control her nerves.

She was afraid that the blonde would reject her invitation.

“You want me to come to the cinema with you?”

“Well…yes. I guess that’s what I want” she answered with a nervous laugh bringing the cigarette back between her lips.

Macarena was staring at her with wide eyes which made her even more nervous.

“Yes or no? Answer for fucks sake!”

“You realize that…you are asking me out on a date right?”

Zulema stared at her for a long moment.

“It was stupid…never mind…forget about it. Pretend like I never asked” she murmured running a hand over her face in stress. Her uncertainty being obvious to the blonde.

Before she could talk again her lap was full with Macarena and soft hands were cupping her cheeks. The blonde’s lips were on hers which made her let out a soft sound of surprise. When she controlled herself again she wrapped an arm around her waist gently reacting to the kiss with the same passion.

Macarena pulled back gently and her eyes met Zulema’s. Soft fingers stroked over her cheek gently as her eyes searched the other woman’s for a moment which made Zulema smile unconsciously “this means…yes?”

The blonde smiled cupping her cheeks again in warm hands “yes you…stupid woman. Of course this means yes” she breathed leaning in for a tender kiss making Zulema’s heart melt.

A soft sigh of relief leaving her lips. 

“When are we going out?”

“Well...the movie will be playing on Friday night” the dark haired answered softly.

“Friday night then”

They spent some time together with Macarena sitting on Zulema’s lap and then she looked at her phone “fuck…we have to be at the university in an hour” the blonde murmured pulling herself off her lap “we have to change”.

In about half an hour Macarena walked in the living room where she found Zulema on her armchair. It seemed that this was her favorite spot in the blonde’s house…well apart from the bed of course. She was smoking peacefully looking out of the window as she was waiting for Macarena. She was dressed in black again and she was wearing her favorite leather jacket.

“I am ready” 

“Yeah…right” Zulema stood up and she grabbed her helmet. She had put on her eyeliner and she was looking perfect.

“I will take the bus”

“The bus? I thought…I came here with the moto. I will go the university as well so…” she looked at Macarena “don’t be stupid. I will give you a drive” she said and before the blonde could respond she was already out the door and she made her way towards her motorcycle.

She placed her helmet on the seat for a moment to grab the second helmet and when Macarena approached her she reached to help her with it. Carefully buckling in below her head and pulling her closer by the chin strap.

“You can’t escape now” she whispered lowly against the blonde’s lips before giving her a soft kiss and pulling on her own helmet. She rode the bike and waited for Macarena.

Macarena got on it and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist pushing her face in the jacket “you smell good” she murmured and then Zulema turned on the engine and started driving in a high speed.

Like she always did.

Saray, Goya and Altagracia were waiting for Zulema and at the bench right next to theirs were sitting Rizos, Sole, Antonia, Tere and Yolanda waiting for Macarena. 

They were both a bit late and Rizos was a bit worried. She knew that last night Macarena was waiting Zulema to go over but…she didn’t trust this woman. 

Even though Macarena was fucking excited Rizos just couldn’t trust her. Knowing about her dark past and everything she had done in her life.

They heard a moto in the distance arriving at the university in a very high speed and all of them turned their heads towards the sound. 

They could recognize Zulema’s motorcycle.

They didn’t expect to see two figures on it.

Zulema parked in the distance at the parking lot right opposite them so they could watch the whole scene. The woman which was on the back got down and then Zulema did the same pulling off her helmet and then reaching to help the other woman too.

There was something extremely soft in the way she was helping the woman.

Soon blonde locks were released and Zulema locked the helmets on the motorcycle turning back to Macarena.

They seemed to talk for a moment standing very close to each other and then the dark haired cupped the other woman’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. 

Macarena’s arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. 

A few seconds later Zulema pulled gently back whispering something in her ear and…fuck.

She was sucking on her earlobe.

They could all see that.

Then they both laughed and they started making their way towards their friends. Not noticing their gazes which were fixed on them.

This was awkward indeed.

They all turned to look back at their companies and not at the couple which was approaching.

When they were a few steps away Macarena turned her head to meet Zulema’s eyes. She stroked over her cheek gently and then she walked to her friends who pretended like they didn’t see her coming.

“Good morning girls” she said with a wide smile across her face. She looked like she was glowing with happiness.

They all greeted her and then Rizos smirked at her “What’s up with you and the criminal huh?”

Macarena blushed strongly and she glanced at Zulema who was on a heated conversation with her friends. It looked like they were fighting. She turned her eyes back to her friends.

“We are agreed that…we are in a relationship”

Antonia started laughing “and she knows that? The woman looks to hate commitment more than she hates losing control”

The blonde glared at her for a moment “fine if you don’t want to know…”

“No no tell us”

“Don’t make fun of her then” she said and waited for them to agree to continue.

“We had a fight last night…and then I asked her what our relationship is. She was very defensive and at first she refused to answer but then she just agreed that we are in a relationship…and everything has gone perfect ever since. She just…” 

Should she tell that that she was sweet? 

The woman probably wanted to keep her reputation.

“She what?”

“She is just different. More open”

“Then that’s good!” Yole said and they continued talking about this a bit more.

“So what? Are you a thing now?” Goya asked Zulema frowning.

“Not your fucking business”

“Do you realize that you put our plans in danger with all these shit you fucking bitch?” Altagracia hissed pushing Zulema back a little which made the woman’s eyes darken and an angry smile appear on her lips.

“Don’t you dare put your filthy hands on me again…I will cut them off” 

The tension between the three women were very high. 

A single word was needed and a great fight would begin, Saray could tell.

She grabbed Zulema by her arm to pull her away of the other woman.

“What the hell are you doing Saray?” she growled when they were away. Zulema looked pissed and already ready for a fight. “They want a fight? They will fucking have it If they continue like that!”

“Fuck Zule…calm down”

Zulema took a deep breath and sat down on the grass lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag letting herself enjoy the taste of it.

“Are you and the blonde a thing?”

“Yeah. I guess we are”

“You want that?”

Zulema took another long drag and blew the smoke above her head. Her eyes finding Macarena “I thought that I didn’t but…yes. I want it”

“The blonde has wrapped you on her little finger. Do you know that?”

“Not in bed” she murmured with a little smirk.

“Fuck Zule don’t. I don’t want to know the creepy details” Saray answered making a grimace.

When she found Zulema’s eyes she smiled softly “I am happy for you”

“I love you gitana”

“Yeah. Love you too bitch” she answered and then took the cigarette from the scorpion’s fingers making her groan.

“Fuck you”


	22. Zahir, stand up now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> What you made me do - Taylor Swift 🤨

Macarena had noticed that Zulema had a very bad relationship with most of the other students. In fact…she had a good relationship only with her, Saray and probably her so called friends with who she had many fights too lately.

The last few days though there was great tension between Zulema and another female student. Her name was Anabel and she was like…a boss in the university. 

Not because she was good.

Not because she was likable. 

None of these.

She was a drug dealer and a very good one for sure. She and her gang were moving around the university like they owned the fucking place and this had started annoying Zulema who was used to be the Queen of the jail. 

She respected the other woman and her work but only if Anabel did the same and she didn’t seem to respect her at all. The woman was treating her like she treated everyone else. Like she was one of them and she hated that. She preferred people to feel fear towards her or even hate. But not this.

So she took care of it.

On Friday morning Macarena and Zulema were sitting outside the university on the grass together side by side. Zulema’s hand was placed on the blonde’s thigh stroking on the bare skin as the woman was wearing shorts.

“Never wear these shit here again” she murmured as her thumb was drawing circles on Macarena’s skin.

“You seem to like it though”

“I do but we are not alone. Have you seen the way the guys look at you? Men suck” 

“You are jealous again” the blonde whispered placing her hand on the other woman’s on her thigh. Zulema’s hand turned around taking Macarena’s and lacing their fingers together.

“You are my girlfriend…no?”

Zulema’s eyes found light brown ones and they shared a heated look before she leaned in for a deep kiss. Her hand raised to cup the other woman’s cheek gently as she parted her lips with her own. 

When the kiss became more passionate though and Macarena was trying to get closer Zulema pulled back “we are in the middle of the courtyard…can you calm down?”

Macarena looked at her with dark eyes and she reached to stroke over her bottom lip with her thumb “you drive me crazy…” she purred softly looking up into green eyes “all I want is to corner you an-”

A fist came into full contact with Zulema’s cheek making the woman fall back with a low groan of pain and Macarena freeze.

What the hell?

The blonde looked up. It was Anabel and her little gang. One of them had punched Zulema in the face while the others were just watching. Anabel had an annoying smile on her face.

Zulema sat up raising her hand to touch her cheek which was throbbing in pain and she raised her eyes to find Anabel’s “what a lovely surprise” she muttered pulling herself off the grass and standing up.

Face to face with the other woman.

“What do you want?”

“Last night…one of my girls came to our meeting seriously hurt. She is probably going to lose her eye”

“What a pity. What do you want me to do? Cry on your part?”

“Stop playing with me you bitch! I know you did it to her”

“Oh I did? And do you have any evidence for your accusation?”

Anabel stayed silent.

“I thought so”

“You are dangerous Zulema and I will make sure the whole university knows about that”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I am just…informing you”

Macarena was watching the whole scene in silence.

Anabel eyes then found Macarena’s. 

Looking at her disparagingly .

“And her? Is this your new game?”

“You are taking it too far Anabel…” Zulema hissed lowly. 

Threateningly. 

Macarena stood up to stand right next to Zulema “She didn’t do it”

“And how do you know?”

“We were together”

Anabel laughed looking between the two women and then her eyes found Macarena once again “And what are you? Her slut?”

Then everything happened too fast.

In seconds Zulema headbutted Anabel making the woman fall on the grass on her back bleeding through her nose. Zulema grabbed her by her shirt and her fist came into contact with her face again and again and again. 

The woman below her was groaning and whimpering in pain. 

Zulema was like a wild animal which was protecting its loved ones.

She cupped Anabel’s bloody cheeks looking down at her face with hate “don’t you dare talk to her that way again…because you will be eating with a drinking straw” she hissed lowly. Her eyes flashing with anger.

Around them were Anabel’s sidekicks, Macarena who was shocked and a bit scared with what she was witnessing and a crowd of other students who had approached hearing the pained sounds. None of them did any movement to stop Zulema. 

They were terrified of her before and now…even more.

“Apologize…” she growled again but Anabel lost consciousness and her eyes fell closed.

“What the hell is happening here?!”

It was professor Valbuena. He had made his way through the crowd and he was now standing in front of the two women.

“Zahir, stand up now!”

Zulema and Macarena were seated right outside the headmaster’s office while Anabel’s sidekicks where inside. Talking with Sandoval, the headmaster.

Zulema was completely silent looking down at her bloody hands. Open wounds had created on her knuckles because of the force of her punches…fuck.

She did lose control but she didn’t regret it.

She could accept Anabel’s insults on her part.

She could accept her empty threats.

But she couldn’t accept her insults towards Macarena.

This drove her insane.

Her hands were throbbing and she leaned her head back in the wall closing her eyes in pain.

“Are you okay?” Macarena’s sweet voice reached her ears.

“I am fine” she muttered lowly.

A soft hand touched her hand gently and she let out a quite whimper out of pain.

“It hurts?”

“It will be fine” Zulema whispered opening her eyes to look at the blonde who was looking at her with a worried look. 

Their eyes meeting.

They kept each other’s gaze for a long time. It was like they didn’t need words to express what they wanted to say. Their eyes were enough.

“You didn’t have to do that” Macarena whispered as she leaned closer and she placed a soft kiss on the other woman’s lips. Then she brought her bloody hand closer to her face and she kissed her hurt knuckles gently watching the dark haired’s eyes fall closed.

“Thank you” Macarena whispered softly.

Before Zulema could answer the headmaster’s door opened revealing Sandoval.

“Zahir come in. Alone”

Zulema stormed out of the office with an angry look on her face and started making her way out of the building in a rush. Macarena raised off her seat immediately and tried to keep up with her.

When they were outside the dark haired lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag letting her body lean back against the wall.

“What happened?”

Zulema didn’t answer and she took another long drag of her cigarette.

“Zulema…”

“He fucking expelled me” she hissed with an angry grimace “the fucking bastard”

“For the whole year?”

“For the next two months and…I have to stay away of Anabel obviously” she breathed closing her eyes in frustration. 

Macarena gently stroked over her cheek making her open her eyes to meet hers “it’s going to be okay…alright?” she whispered as her thumb rubbed gently the woman’s bottom lip “tonight…we have a date remember?”

Zulema sighed softly “You still want to go there?”

“Of course I do” she whispered and leaned close for another kiss. Then her face came closer to the woman’s ear “then…you are going to fuck me hard…alright?”

“Fuck…”Zulema muttered as her eyes fell closed and she bit her lip.

“Yes exactly” Macarena whispered and gave her another gentle kiss.

“You have to go home now okay? Don’t get in more trouble” she murmured between kisses “pick me up at ten” she finally whispered and she left.


	23. I thought that you were fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Crazy in love - Beyoncé (remix)🔥

Zulema got down of her motorcycle and knocked on Macarena’s door. She knew that she was a bit early but she just couldn’t help it.

When the door opened she froze and her eyes darkened slightly at the sight. The blonde was standing there just in her underwear. 

A red thong and a red bra. 

She was staring. She knew that…but she couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“You like what you see?”

She slowly ran her eyes up the woman’s body and their eyes met “very” she whispered and closed the door behind them as she grabbed Macarena by her waist pulling her in for a deep hard kiss. Her hands cupped the woman’s buttocks in an attempt to pull their lower bodies closer. 

It was a bad choice as her hands started throbbing and she groaned lowly biting onto Macarena’s bottom lip gently “go get dressed. We are going to lose the movie if we go on with this…we will have time later” she whispered against her lips. Giving her another kiss and pulling back.

Macarena bit her lip and giggled turning around and going back to her bedroom.

Zulema looked down at her hand which was trembling slightly and she let out a frustrated sigh. This wouldn’t help with her plans with the blonde. 

She fucking knew that…but at least she could try.

She sat down on the armchair as usual and she lit up a cigarette trying to take her mind off the physical pain she was feeling.

Soon a soft hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to find honey eyes looking at her. The woman’s fingers gently touched her cheek which was bruised because of the punch she got in the morning “it hurts a lot?”

“Nah…it’s fucking fine” she whispered leaning to place a gentle kiss on Macarena’s palm and standing up.

“We have to wait in the fucking line?”

“Zulema calm down…it’s only five people”

“I don’t have fucking patience” she muttered running a hand through her hair. 

Apart from the university it was the first time that they were out together which was making her incredibly stressed for no reason.

Macarena took her hand lacing their fingers carefully together and she leaned to whisper in her ear “be a good girl and I will reward you” she whispered softly sucking on her earlobe. Then she pulled away and she walked to the canteen to buy some popcorn.

Zulema followed her with her eyes and she groaned quietly to herself. 

Saray’s words repeating in her mind «She has you wrapped around her little finger».

“Fucking blonde…” she muttered and followed her to the canteen.

Macarena took popcorn and a beer while Zulema a strawberry snow cone and a beer.

A few minutes later they were seated at their seats which were at the back of the room. 

The theater was almost empty as it was a late so they had a whole line to themselves.

Then the movie started.

They were going to watch ‘Joker’.

Macarena was focused on the movie but the dark haired didn’t seem to be able to concentrate. She didn’t like the way they treated the man in the movie…it reminded her of her painful past. It wasn’t pleasant and apart from that…she wasn’t used on staying still. She hadn’t been at a cinema for a long time and she didn’t remember that it was like that. 

She glanced at the blonde who was watching while eating her popcorn. 

How could she be so fucking beautiful?

She frowned to herself…when had she started thinking like that?

Macarena turned her head…their eyes meeting “what?”

Zulema just shook her head and turned her eyes back to the screen but Macarena could tell that something was off with her. 

She leaned closer to whisper in her ear “what is it?”

“Nothing…I just don’t feel like it” she murmured.

“Are you serious? You wanted to see the movie”

A moment of silence “I just didn’t expect it to be like that…” she finally muttered.

Macarena placed a gentle kiss on her cheek “try to watch a bit more…and if you don’t like it we can go…alright?”

A group of teenage boys were sitting two lines in front of them and one of them turned to look at them with an annoyed expression “be quite. We are trying to watch the movie”

Zulema frowned and stood leaning closer to him over the seats to answer when Macarena’s hand stopped her “hey…they are right. Let’s be quite”

The dark haired wanted more than anything to punch the boy in the face but she obeyed and let her body fall back into her seat. 

Turning her attention back to her ice cone. 

As the movie kept on going she was too fucking bored to watch it. She was laying back in her seat with her legs opened and she was looking at her ice cone like it was the most interesting thing in the whole room. Thinking silly things so that the time could pass.

Then she felt eyes watching her and she turned to look at Macarena who was staring at her “what?”

The blonde didn’t answer.

“I didn’t do anything…really. I am being good” she mumbled which made Macarena giggle and lean closer. The blonde locked her eyes with hers and she slowly licked her ice cone making Zulema’s lips part slightly. 

When had the room become so fucking hot?

The blonde’s hand landed on her thigh stroking gently and the dark haired could feel herself losing control little by little…fuck…she just couldn’t control it. 

She leaned for a kiss but the blonde pulled back giggling “no kisses”

“But…”

“No kisses” she repeated and then before Zulema could react Macarena’s hand had driven higher on her thigh.

“What are you doing?” she muttered breathless.

“Shh be quite” Macarena whispered reaching for the woman’s belt. She quietly unbuckled it and pulled the zipper of Zulema’s pants down. Then she just slipped her hand inside.

“Blondie…don’t…we are in fucking public” Zulema hissed.

“I thought that you were fearless”

“Macarena are going to fucking p-“

Before she could finish her sentence a hand was covering her mouth and Macarena’s hand was in her panties slowly stroking her and making her eyes widen. She could feel drops of sweat running down the back of her neck.

When had they reached this state for fucks sake?

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes tightly trying to control her reactions to what she was experiencing. Her hands gripped onto her seat for dear life.

Her hips started rocking against the other woman’s fingers as she started fucking her faster with her fingers.

The fear of getting caught turning her on even more.

Soon her eyes opened to find honey eyes staring at her from beside her and this was her undoing, her lips parted in a silent moan under Macarena’s hand and her orgasm hit her hard making her body shake and her nails sink into her seat desperately. She bit onto the blonde’s fingers to keep quite and her eyes fell closed once more.

She felt or in fact she heard the woman pulling her zipper back on and buckling her belt.

When she opened her eyes again Macarena while keeping eye contact brought the fingers which were inside her to her mouth and sucked on them provocatively making Zulema’s eyes darken.

“I told you that I would reward you if you were a good girl” Macarena whispered finally and placed a gentle kiss on her lips “let’s go…alright?”

Zulema just nodded not trusting herself to form any words.

This woman would be her undoing.

This one was sure.


	24. It's beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs are...  
> High – Dua Lipa, Whetan🔥 (for the first part of the chapter)  
> Demons - Imagine Dragons🖤 (for the second part of the chapter)

While they were getting ready to get on the motorcycle Zulema was completely silent. She had this look she had every time she was planning something, Macarena noticed as she pulled the zipper of her jacket up to her neck.

“Tell me”

“What?”

“You are clearly thinking about something. Tell me what it is”

Zulema looked over at her and then down on the ground thinking. 

“Maybe…we can go elsewhere tonight” 

“When you say elsewhere….you mean…where?”

“We can go at my place”

Macarena stared at her for a long moment and then she smiled.

“Yes…I would like that”

“The thing is…I live out of the town you know…it’s not that close”

“Well, I can stay the night if this is okay with you”

Zulema’s eyes found hers and they were soft “yeah. Yeah I think I can bare your presence a little bit more” she whispered with a small smirk making Macarena giggle.

While Zulema was driving Macarena was checking their surroundings. They were out of town about half an hour now and they still hadn’t arrived at Zulema’s house. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since the drive had began which made Macarena feel a bit self conscious. Her grip around the woman’s waist tightening slightly. 

Soon they got in an unmade road and the motorcycle’s engine came to a stop when they reached a caravan. A big wolf dog ran towards them barking and Macarena got behind Zulema in fear. She was afraid of big dogs.

“That’s Bala” the dark haired murmured as she scratched the dog behind its ears gently “she is very friendly” her eyes found Macarena’s “she is not biting…in contrast with me” she purred lowly with a wink walking towards the trailer and leaving Macarena behind staring.

Fuck.

The woman knew how to turn her on with a single word.

Zulema unlocked the door and Macarena quickly followed her inside. 

Bala obediently stayed outside.

The caravan was completely like its owner making the blonde smile to herself. It wasn’t very big but it was cozy. There was a small very tidy kitchen, a small living room and a door which Macarena guessed was leading to the bedroom. The place was completely in order. Everything in place. Completely controlled exactly like Zulema.

“It’s not anything special” Zulema murmured awkwardly when she noticed the blonde scanning the place with her eyes. 

Macarena slowly approached her and stroked gently over her shoulders “it’s beautiful” she whispered but her eyes were focused on Zulema’s. 

Not really talking about the caravan.

Her hands ran up the woman’s neck slowly to burry in her dark locks and she pulled her head down to hers for an open mouthed kiss pressing her body against the other woman’s. Fuck... 

The kiss slow and sweet at first but turning wet and needy. 

Making them both breath harder.

Macarena pulled gently back to look in Zulema’s eyes which were dark and wild.

Then like a lightning Zulema grabbed her by her hair, turned her over and pushed her against the door. Her body pressed against the blonde’s and her face came closer to her bare neck. Leaving soft bites up to her ear.

Macarena’s cheek was pressed against the wooden surface, her hands flat on it trying to keep still and she was breathing hard. She needed her touch. She needed her. 

The dress she was wearing was pulled off her body in seconds. Her body shivered because the trailer was cold but she knew that soon this wouldn’t be a problem as Zulema’s free hand stroked up her belly and between her breasts to wrap long fingers around her neck. Squeezing as she bit into her ear.

“I am going to fuck you so hard…you won’t even remember your own fucking name” she purred in her ear. Her soft controlled voice making Macarena shiver in anticipation for what was about to come and she titled her head to the side. Exposing her neck and demanding more kisses. The dark haired sucked and bit into her neck roughly leaving marks all over her pale delicate skin. 

Marking her as her own. 

“You have been a bad girl Blondie…” Zulema purred in her ear.

A moment later Macarena felt her hair being released and before she could understand what was going on a slap landed on her butt making her groan loudly and stretch her butt out for more. 

The heat between her legs growing heavy. 

“Please…” Macarena breathed…begging for more as she pushed her forehead against the wall trying to calm down before a second spank harder than the previous landed on her. Her lips parting in a silent moan as the sharp pain sent waves of pleasure right to her core.

Zulema’s hand which was spanking her slipped between her legs and stroked her slowly over her red thong making the woman whimper in need and wiggle her butt against Zulema who grinded her hips against her.

The dark haired pushed her hand in the woman’s underwear and immediately thrust two fingers inside her body impatiently. Even though her fingers were throbbing in pain because of the morning she didn’t care…she wasn’t planning on stopping until Macarena would find her release.

She wanted to feel her falling apart because of her.

She wanted to hear her screaming her name. 

She wanted to feel her walls tightening around her fingers.

One of Macarena’s hands reached back to wrap into Zulema’s dark locks pulling her desperately closer to her as the thrusts inside her body got faster and harder making her pant from breath and her whole body shake. Sounds that she didn’t know she could make were escaping her lips with the attentions on her body and she could already feel her body get warmer. She needed the woman as close as possible.

The tension between her legs unbearable.

When Zulema’s thumb rubbed onto her clit her lips parted in a loud long moan making her bump her hips back into her. 

“Zulema!” she screamed as she was riding the woman’s fingers desperately and pulling on her hair sharply wanting her closer. Wanting her everywhere. In response, Zulema bit into her neck hard and the hand on her neck tightened its grip. 

Choking her.

Adding to her growing pleasure and extending her orgasm.

Spending her completely.

When she came down from her high the aftershocks of her orgasm made her body tremble and she felt that her legs couldn’t support her anymore like they were made out of jelly. She let her body lean completely against the door. Her cheek flash against it and her eyes closed. Her palms were flat on the wooden surface trying to keep herself upright.

Soon she could feel strong arms turning her around and when she opened her eyes she was in Zulema’s arms. She wrapped her arms aroundher neck snuggling closer against her breasts as she carried to the bedroom and she carefully laid her down on her bed leaning to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

When Zulema turned to leave the room Macarena grabbed her by her wrist and their eyes met “don’t go” she whispered weakly and the dark haired nodded softly. 

She felt vulnerable and her body was very sensitive after what they did.

The woman laid down beside her Macarena snuggled her naked body close to hers burying her face in her neck with a soft sigh. Zulema’s arm wrapped around her body and pulled her closer. Her eyelids felt heavy and the last thing she felt before her eyes fell closed was the pressure of soft lips against her forehead and long fingers stroking slowly over back.

When Macarena woke up again the room was in full darkness and the smell of smoke reached her nostrils. She looked around her but Zulema wasn’t in bed with her and not even in the bedroom. 

She reached for her phone…five missed calls from her mother and two missed calls from Rizos…fuck. She would have to give a lot of explanations tomorrow morning but now…she was planning to focus on her scorpion.

She checked the time and she noticed that it was five in the morning…soon it would dawn. She carefully pulled herself off the bed feeling her body ache pleasantly and she scanned the room with her eyes for something to wear.

One of Zulema’s black hoddies with a strange skeleton sketch was laying on a chair and she pulled it over her naked body quickly. The soft fabric pleasant on her skin. It was smelling of Zulema which made her smile unconsciously to herself.

Then she opened the door and she left the small bedroom. The rest of the trailer was dark as well but the door was opened and she could see Zulema sitting on the top step of the small stairs of the caravan. She was watching peacefully the sunrise while smoking. Bala laying down at her feet.

Macarena’s heart skipped a bit at the sight and she gently placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders ,massaging them slowly..

Zulema tensed at the physical contact at first and then her green eyes raised to find honey eyes already watching her. The blonde sat down on her lap carefully and leaned down to press her lips against hers making her throw the cigarette she was smoking on the ground and raise a hand to cup her cheek gently while her other arm wrapped around her waist. Her hand slipped under the hoddie and soft fingers started stroking over the woman’s bare hip slowly.

Affectionately.

They kissed like that for some time. It was a very tender kiss and Macarena reached to stroke over Zulema’s cheek as well.

When they pulled back they looked in each other’s eyes for a moment intensely before the dark haired pecked her lips once more “you are going to get fucking cold in this” she muttered looking at the hoddie which was barely covering the blonde’s thighs.

“I like it…it is warm and it smells like you” Macarena whispered with a soft smile as her fingers stroked gently over Zulema’s arm which was around her waist.

“It suits you” Zulema murmured and she leaned her back back in the wall of the trailer looking at the sunrise.

A few time of silence passed between them.

“Why did you wake up so early? You barely got any sleep”

“I prefer to be awake” Zulema murmured as her eyes were focused on the sky “sleep doesn’t offer me anything…just nightmares and…well…I don’t need any sleep anyway. I am immortal you know” she said with a small grin.

Macarena stared at the woman’s profile thinking to herself. 

Was this the right time to ask about the nightmare? 

It probably was…

She would give it a try anyway…

“Who is Fatima?”

Zulema’s hands froze on her body and her eyes turned to find hers “how do you know this name?” she hissed lowly. Defensively. 

“You were calling this name in your sleep the other night…you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want though…I don’t want to push you into anything” she said softly as she knew that the other woman didn’t like to open up. She didn’t seem to trust people and she probably had a reason for that. Bringing her to her trailer was already quite enough for a beginning. 

Zulema stared at her for a long moment and then a soft sigh of surrender escaped her lips.

“She was my daughter” she muttered finally.

Macarena’s eyes widened at that making her smirk even though the blonde could see the pain in her eyes.

“Don’t look so surprised. I probably look like a fucking twenty years old mannequin but I am older” she murmured making Macarena giggle. 

Soon the smile left her lips though and she gently stroked over Zulema’s cheek.

“What happened to her?”

“She died”

“I am so sorry…” the blonde breathed making Zulema give her a pained smile.

“Why? You didn’t kill her”

Macarena ignored the sarcastic tone…knowing that the woman was in much pain.

“How?”

“She had a brain tumor but…this wasn’t the reason…the doctor was just fucking useless and he couldn’t do his fucking job right. Medical malpractice they said…she was just two years old” she murmured as she turned her eyes back to the sunrise. 

She didn’t want to talk more about that and she looked sad which made the blonde want to comfort her in every way possible…she felt her heart breaking for her but she didn’t know what to say and she guessed that the woman wouldn’t appreciate some stupid comment about it either so she stayed silent just gently stroking over her face.

“It’s beautiful…isn’t it?” Zulema murmured suddenly “I like to wake up at this hour and watch the sunrise…it’s very relaxing…after jail…well even the small things have a great value” she whispered and turned her eyes to meet Macarena’s.

A few moments of silence passed between them and then she cupped her cheek “I like it that you are here” she confessed finally and leaned in for a kiss.


	25. Suddenly I have lost my appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> When the party is over - Billie Eilish 🥺

After their little talk they had gone back to the bedroom where they laid together on the bed just sharing kisses and touches. Just being affectionate with each other. 

Until Macarena fell back asleep.

When she woke up again it was half past eleven in the morning and she stretched her body on the sheets with a small yawn. Zulema wasn’t in the room again something completely expected as it was too late for her to be still in bed. 

A great smell coming from the kitchen made her stomach growl in hunger and she giggled getting off the bed in Zulema’s hoodie and making her way towards the kitchen.

There, was standing the woman herself in front of the electric cooker and Macarena moved to hug her when her phone started ringing making her growl in annoyance. She looked down at the screen. 

Fuck…it was her mother. 

She couldn’t ignore her again.

“Pick up your phone Blondie. I won’t eat everything…promise” Zulema grinned at her own comment. Not even turning to look at her.

“You won’t get rid of me so easily” she purred in Zulema’s ear turning her around for a kiss but then her phone started ringing again “fuck…I have to pick it up” she murmured biting her lip as she looked down at the other woman’s lips. She stroked over her bottom lip with her thumb gently and then she walked out of the trailer to pick up her phone. 

When she was outside she quickly answered.

“Macarena where are you? I have called you ten times and no answer! I was ready to call the police my girl!” it was her mother…and she sounded very very worried.

“Calm down mum…I am fine” she whispered quietly. She really didn’t know what to answer.

“Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I am okay mum…I was at the cinema and then…I had a sleepover at a friend’s house and I forgot completely to unmute my phone”

“What friend is that?”

“She is just a friend mum”

“And do you know her well?”

“Mum, stop it. I am old enough okay?” she took a deep breath trying to control her stress as she could tell that her mother had noticed that something was up with her and her so called friend.

“Anyway…you said that you are okay and that’s enough. I called you to inform you about something…next weekend is your birthday and we have organized a barbeque party for you with the family on Saturday afternoon. Your father can come up to pick you if you like”

Macarena closed her eyes for a moment. 

Fuck.

She had completely forgotten about her birthday. 

And now that she remembered…she didn’t want to spend them at a boring family party. 

She wanted to spend them with Zulema and with her friends.

She bit her lip thinking about what she could say to her mother “Look mum…I…I don’t think I can come over…on Friday night my friends will come to my house to celebrate and I have planned a road trip with Zulema on Saturday…she won’t like for it to be cancelled”

Her mother was silent for a few seconds.

“Well maybe she can come too. Your father and I would be delighted to meet one of your new friends…especially if you are so close”

“Mum…”

“No more talking. You are both coming. I will send your father to pick you up”

“Okay okay just…” she sighed in frustration. When her mother had something in mind not even God could make her change her mind “Dad doesn’t have to pick us up okay? She is driving”

“And is she a good driver? I hope she is driving carefully”

“Yes mum. She is driving just fine” she said trying to avoid the part that she was driving a motorcycle and not a car. Her parents weren’t in good terms with motorcycles.

“I have to hang up now…have a good day” she finally murmured and hang up letting out a long breath.

Then she texted Rizos that she was okay and she made her way back inside the trailer not noticing the numerous texts her friends had sent her. 

Zulema had set the table ready for their breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate and strawberries, eggs and bacon and fresh coffee making Macarena immediately feel much better as she sat down opposite the other woman.

Zulema stared at her for a long moment and then a smirk formed on her lips making Macarena frown.

“What?”

“Your face is like you ate something fucking sour. What happened?” 

“I maybe did”

The dark haired raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee. She wasn’t going to beg her to tell her what was bothering her. She would let her tell her by herself.

Macarena ate a mouthful of her pancakes and then she sighed turning her eyes to look at Zulema once more “My mother happened” she murmured and when she saw the woman’s puzzled expression she continued “next weekend is my birthday…and she want me to go on Saturday back to my city…for a barbeque party”

Zulema started laughing at that “good luck with that”

But her laughing was cut and her expression got serious when the blonde talked again.

“I tried to avoid the party and I told her that we had planned to go on a road trip together and guess what? You are invited too now”

“No way”

“Yup”

“I am not going to fucking come”

“You will”

“Macarena I am not joking. I am not going to come” the expression on her face was completely serious and Macarena frowned softly.

“Come on…it will be my birthday”

“No way. I am not coming. End of conversation”

“Don’t be such a fucking egoist for fuck’s sake!”

Zulema’s eyes darkened at the comment but she didn’t answer.

Good she was angry.

“Suddenly I have lost appetite. I am not hungry anymore” Macarena muttered in annoyance and she walked in the bedroom slamming the door closed.

Zulema followed her with her eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

Fuck…the woman was driving her fucking insane in every fucking way possible.

How could they go from being sweet and affectionate to fight like that?

When the door opened again Macarena was full dressed in last night’s outfit making Zulema’s eyes ran over her body for a moment, appreciating the sight.

Admiring her beauty.

“I want you to take me home” 

Zulema just stared at her.

“What? You have a problem with your ears or something? I want you to drive me home. End of conversation” the blonde said again sarcastically repeating her words.

“And who is going to eat all these?”

“I don’t care. Eat them yourself”

Macarena could see the other woman taking a deep breath. She was pissed, she realized. Good. She walked out of the trailer.

Zulema stroked over her temple for a moment trying to control her temper which had started to shorten little by little and she stood up grabbing her keys and walking out of the trailer locking the door behind her.

“You do realize of course…that you are acting like a fucking infant right?”

Macarena just looked at her without answering and the dark haired let out another sigh of annoyance turning to pull on her helmet and handing to the other woman her own. Not helping her. If she was going to ignore her like that then she could as well do this by herself.

At the whole ride to Macarena’s house they didn’t exchange a single word.

When they arrived at her house Macarena got off the motorcycle, took off her helmet and pushed it into Zulema’s hands with force. 

Then without a second look at her she made her way towards her house.


	26. I hate you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Gasolina - Daddy Yankee🔥

Macarena got in her apartment throwing her bag on the sofa in annoyance. The woman could change her mood like she was holding a fucking remote control. Turning her from happy and in a good mood to annoyed wanting to slap her in the face.

She laid down on the sofa stroking a hand over her face and she looked out of the window. Zulema was still there leaning against her motorcycle smoking a cigarette and looking lost in her thoughts and Macarena bit her lip feeling guilty for a moment. Had she been too harsh with her?

Fucking no.

She closed the curtain again and soon she heard the engine of Zulema’s motorcycle turning on and then getting lost in the distance.

She laid down on the sofa grabbing her phone and then she saw them. 

One hundred plus messages on messenger. How was she supposed to read all of them?

She immediately dialed Rizos’ number and waited for the other woman to pick up.

“Well hello stranger”

“Good morning Rizos…everything fine?”

“Well yeah. Why it shouldn’t be?”

“Then why the hell did you all send all these messages on messenger?”

“Oh we were planning tonight’s night out”

“Tonight’s what?”

“We are going out tonight girl! Tonight we have clubbing on the schedule”

“Fuck Rizos…I don’t want to come”

“Nop. You have no choice. You are coming. I will pick you up midnight. Wear something pretty. We are going to have fuuun girl! Rizos finally said and before Macarena could answer the woman had hang up.

Fucking perfect.

She had just fought with Zulema and now she had to party. She really wasn’t in the mood. She wanted to scream to get rid of the growing tension inside her body.

She grabbed a pillow and she brought it to her face screaming with all her strength against it until her lungs couldn’t anymore. 

Nop. It didn’t work. She still wanted to break everything in this fucking room.

She probably had to calm down and rest a bit…later today she would have the change to ease off the tension through dancing.

It was about time to go and she looked at herself in the mirror smiling to herself. She had to admit that she looked fucking good…she looked hotter than ever. She was wearing a short red dress with a very low revealing neckline which was barely covering her thighs, black high heels and red lip stick as well. Her blonde hair was up in a beautiful ponytail. She was ready to have fun.

A car horn informed her that Rizos was waiting for her outside so she grabbed her little white hand bag, she locked the door and she quickly got into the woman’s car who looked at her with wide eyes “fuck…you look fucking hot! You are going to break fucking hearts tonight Rubia!”

Not long after they arrived at the club and they walked inside to their table. The other women were waiting for them there and they hugged in greeting. They ordered two bottles of vodka and the party began. She danced with her friends and they had a great time. Moving her body in the rhythm of the music.

When suddenly her eyes found Saray and….Zulema walking through the door and scanning the room with their eyes. When they noticed them they made their way towards them. 

Macarena grabbed Rizos by her arm “What the hell are they doing here?” she hissed in her ear and Rizos giggled.

“You can thank me later” she said with a wide smile.

“You could have informed me that she would be here!” she hissed again. Her voice high.

“Happy to see me?” Zulema’s voice made her tense and pull away of Rizos. 

Their eyes meeting. 

“Have fun” Rizos whispered in her ear leaving the pair alone.

Macarena’s breathing had increased and she felt her heart skipping a bit with the woman’s sight in front of her. She couldn’t help it. She looked fucking hot like always. She was at a loss of words really. 

“Appreciating the sight huh?” Zulema asked with a small smirk.

“You could have warned me that you would be here”

“It wasn’t planned and in fact…I didn’t really know that you would be here either”

Macarena bit her lip as she met her eyes again. They had a wicked glimpse which made her feel warmer. Flashbacks of last night playing in her mind.

“Don’t look at me like that” she whispered finally.

“Like what?”

“Stop it. I am still angry” she turned to leave when Zulema grabbed her by her arm pulling her back to her.

“You drive me crazy” she breathed lowly in her ear. Her voice low and husky making the blonde shiver because of desire. She was ready to just give in when suddenly her mind which seemed to have stopped starting working again. 

She pulled away and walked to her friends sawing her hips and making Zulema lick her lips. She was playing hard to get and this was an incredible turn on for her.

The next few hours were a complete torture for Zulema who was sitting at their table with another glass of neat vodka in hand. She had drunk a lot. She knew that.

Macarena had drunk tones of alcohol and she was dancing around in that super short dress. She had her hands in her hair while she was moving her body provocatively in the rhythm of the music. Her hips were moving from side to side capturing her and Zulema’s eyes were focused on the woman like she was under some sort of spell. She couldn’t take them off her. She could see men and women stare at the blonde with lust and it was driving her insane. Possessiveness making her blood boil.

“Go dance with her Zule” Saray murmured to her ear so that she could be heard in the loud music of the club.

“She doesn’t want me around. We had a fucking fight”

“She obviously wants you. Go to her”

“She hasn’t even glanced towards me”

“Just do it”

“Go to your fucking girl gitana and let me deal with mine” she muttered finally.

A man started dancing with Macarena. Body to body. He was pushing his body against her from behind and the blonde was moving her body against his own.

She couldn’t stand this anymore…that was for sure. 

Jealously hit her hard.

She was hers.

Hers.

She drank down the whole content of her glass in once making a grimace when she felt the alcohol burn her neck.

Then she walked towards the duo which was dancing and she reached at the back of her pants for her gun. She always had it with her. She pressed it at the lower back of the man who was dancing with Macarena and she leaned to whisper in his ear when she had his attention.

“Get away of her…now” she hissed in his ear.

“Because what bitch?”

“Did you feel that thing on your back?” the man gulped turning his head to look at the gun “that’s right…if you keep going on with this…this thing between your legs will disappear…magically” she hissed. Her voice was low and threatening.

The man looked at her with wide eyes “vale vale! I am going!” he muttered quickly and he got lost in the crowd. 

Zulema put the gun back at its place and she grabbed Macarena by her waist pulling her against her body and hearing Macarena let out a shaking breath. A familiar body against hers. A familiar heat. It was like she was expecting her to come at the moment.

The song “Gasolina” was playing loudly.

Their hips moving in sync as Zulema moved her body against the blonde’s. 

Her breath hot against the woman’s bare neck.

One of Macarena’s hands reached back to slide into Zulema’s dark locks pulling her face closer to her neck and Zulema took the message, no words needed, biting into the soft already marked skin and feeling Macarena’s hard pulse.

Her lower body pushing harder against the woman’s butt.

Her breathing getting harder.

She fucking needed her.

She had drove her fucking insane with her teasing the whole night.

Suddenly Macarena turned over and wrapped her arms around Zulema’s neck. Her hands slipping into her dark locks once more and pulling her in for a wild kiss. All tongues, teeth, saliva and shaking breaths. The dark haired woman’s hands grabbing onto her buttocks over the short dress pulling her closer.

The whole atmosphere.

The loud music.

The heat in the room.

It was driving them both even more hotter than usual.

The sexual tension too much to bare. 

Fuck…she wanted to fuck her right there on the fucking dance floor.

The last drops of common sense brought her out of her haze and she took Macarena’s hand in hers pulling her away of the crowd, in the ladies’ room and finally in a toilet room. When the door was closed she pushed her back in the wall wildly. 

Her eyes found the blonde’s which were gleaming in the low light of the room.

Macarena stroked over her cheek and then slapped her hard making Zulema groan in pain and pleasure all at once. One of her hands trapped the hand which had slapped her against the wall while the other slipped quickly below her dress and inside her panties. Two fingers pushing up inside her and making Macarena arch her back into the other woman’s body and bite onto her bottom lip.

“You are mine” Zulema hissed never breaking eye contact with her.

Her fingers fucked her hard and fast while they were breathing heavily against each other’s lips and then she inserted a third finger inside the woman watching her part her lips in ecstasy and her eyes widen “yes…like that” she encouraged her lowly when she felt her grind her hips faster against her fingers.

“Cum for me” she whispered in her ear and she pulled back to lock her eyes with hers once more. Macarena obeyed to the command and she let out a loud desperate moan finding her release as her hand grabbed on Zulema’s shoulder. Her nails sinking into the soft flesh making the woman hiss in pain as they were looking into each other’s eyes intensely.

When she had calmed down the dark haired pressed her forehead against hers. 

Her eyes softer now.

“I hate you” Macarena whispered softly as her hand raised to stroke over the woman’s cheek gently and then down her bottom lip.

“Yeah…I hate you too” Zulema answered leaning in for a gentle kiss.


	27. Don't be like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Fuckin' perfect - Pink🖤

Macarena woke up with a heavy headache and a warm body against her own. Her eyes shot open immediately. She looked under the covers at herself. She was completely naked and an arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Where the hell was she?

She examined her surroundings for a moment and then she let a sigh of relief escape her lips…last night’s events coming in her mind.

Her house. She was at her house.

She didn’t ever remember getting there.

Oh yes…Zulema. 

They had been together.

They had fucked in the ladies room after dancing intensely against each other.

That was pretty hot….she thought to herself.

Then Zulema had talked with Rizos and had taken her back to her house to continue from where they had left it.

She tried to move but the woman behind her tightened her grip around her waist and groaned softly in protest making Macarena smile to herself. It was the first time she was awake before her and she wanted to enjoy it. She placed her hand on Zulema’s arm which was around her waist and she gently stroked over her skin.

She knew that she had to be still angry with her as angry hot sex couldn’t just solve things magically like that and she knew that…but the warmth coming from the other woman’s body behind her below the covers and the warmth she was feeling in her chest right now didn’t allow her to feel that way.

She turned carefully in her arms to face her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep and Macarena stroked over her cheek and bottom lip gently. Her eyes ran down her body. Her chest was rising and falling in a low pace. 

Macarena was surprised when she noticed that the woman was only in her black panties and bra. The most naked state she had ever seen her in. Her chest and belly were full of scars and the blonde gently ran her fingers over them biting her bottom lip. She really had a very beautiful body…a bit different but…the scars were making it even more appealing in Macarena’s eyes. Making her hotter because of her fights.

When she raised her eyes back to the woman’s face, green eyes were watching her and the blonde gasped with the intensity of her gaze.

“Hey” she whispered shyly feeling her cheeks burn. Feeling like she got caught doing something she shouldn’t…staring probably because that was exactly what had happened.

“Morning” Zulema murmured lowly. Her voice raspy because of sleep.

The sound going right to Macarena’s core, making her bite her lip. 

It wasn’t time for that now…she knew that.

They had to talk.

But when Zulema’s arm which was around her pulled her closer to her body Macarena let her hand stroke gently over the other woman’s hip leaning in for a kiss. A gentle meeting of lips against lips at first but then Zulema pushed her tongue against the her lips which parted immediately allowing their tongues to meet. Slowly playing with each other.

When they pulled back Zulema licked her bottom lip unconsciously and pulled her arms off Macarena sitting up on the bed. Her back against the headboard as she reached to grab her cigarettes from the nightstand. Lighting one up and taking a long drag. 

Her eyes closed at the taste and her head leaned back to touch the wall.

Nobody was talking for a long time. They were just enjoying the silence.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you on your birthday Blondie…” Zulema whispered finally after a few minutes, her eyes still closed “…I just…don’t get along well with families…parents...kids and all these shit”

Macarena was staring at her and she felt her heart clench for a moment. She hadn’t even let her talk the previous day…she just stormed off not even listening to what she had to say.

The woman had beat Anabel up because she had insulted her…she had trusted her taking her to her house…she had opened up her heart about her daughter and she had even made her a perfect breakfast and she did what?

She just acted like a spoiled fucking child.

Calling her an egoist when she was the fucking egoist in their case.

She felt really bad now that she was thinking about that.

Zulema’s eyes opened to find hers “They won’t like me you know” she murmured with a sad smile taking another drag of her cigarette and blowing the smoke away.

“You don’t know that”

“Oh yes. I do. I am a fucking criminal”

“Don’t be like that Zulema…”

“Like what? I am a fucking pragmatist Maca. I know who I am and I know how people see me and the truth is that I don’t care about what they think about me…I just…” she stared into the soft brown eyes for a few seconds “…you will be disappointed Blondie and…I don’t want to be the reason of this disappointment…I don’t want to see you look at me with disappointment. That’s all” she finally whispered turning her eyes away of the other woman’s and turning her attention to her cigarette, placing it between her lips and reaching for the lighter to light it up again.

Macarena just wanted to cry with the woman’s confession and she leaned to place a gentle kiss on her cheek “thank you” she whispered.

"What for?”

“For being honest with me…I didn’t expect it and…well I am sorry for yesterday. I didn’t even let you speak. I feel really bad about that now”

“No matter, I am impulsive too as you may have noticed…guilt never leads you anywhere” Zulema murmured with a little smirk and brought the cigarette back to her mouth.

Another long time of silence passed between them.

The blonde watched her smoke “let me take a drag”

“Nop”

“Come on”

“No way”

“Why not?”

“Smoking can kill you. Haven’t you heard about that? Not watching TV?”

"You are smoking though”

“Well…there is no need for both of us to die. One of us is quite enough…don’t you think?” she asked playfully winking.

She let her body lay down flash on the mattress and she looked up at the ceiling taking another long drag of her cigarette. Macarena’s face was over hers in seconds and Zulema slowly parted her lips, blowing the smoke in her face provocatively and then she reached up to gently bite into the blonde’s bottom lip smirking against her lips.

Not long after, when she felt the woman’s breathing getting harder, her hands reached to slip into the her blonde locks pulling her in for a long open mouthed kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance as Macarena straddled her waist and pushed her arms at her sides with her hands, trapping her while they kept on kissing.

When they pulled back Macarena released her hands having her palms flat on each side of Zulema’s head. Her hair falling in her face and Zulema ran her hands up the woman’s thighs gently looking up at her body.

The blonde’s body all naked above hers…straddling her.

She was like a fucking goddess.

She stared at her and then she let a small smile appear on her lips.

“Tell your parents that I don’t like bell papers”

Macarena frowned in confusion and then her eyes widened, a stupid smile spreading slowly across her face.

“This means…this means you are coming?”

“I better have to protect my girl from the annoying relatives…no?”

“You will do this for me?”

“No no. You didn’t understand. I am just bored. I don’t have anything else to d-“

Before she could finish her sentence Macarena’s lips were on hers and her hands were cupping her cheeks. A gentle, sweet and…loving kiss.

“Thank you” she whispered softly against her lips making Zulema’s face break into a smile.


	28. You fucking didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Wherever you will go - The calling 🖤

Macarena and Zulema didn’t meet a long during the following week. Macarena had her lessons and she wanted to focus a bit on them while Zulema was expelled and she started working as a car cleaner at a gas station. She had to do something for a living as her plans on taking her money needed to be transferred to the distant future. It wasn’t a difficult job practically but Zulema had trouble being polite with the customers. Some of them just needed a hard punch in the face to come back to their senses. They were treating her like she was a piece of trash.

On Friday night Macarena had planned a party at her house for her birthday where she had invited her friends, Saray and Zulema.

Zulema was pissed when her boss told her that she had to take the night shift. No fucking way. She couldn’t do that. She had to go to Macarena’s party. She couldn’t just leave either though…so she just called Macarena to inform her that she wouldn’t be able to be at her party. The woman sounded very sad and disappointed with that and Zulema couldn’t bare it.

She was in a really bad mood for the rest of her shift. When about eleven in the night a man came to clean his car being a real son of a bitch she just couldn’t control her temper and she grabbed him by his head slamming his face again and again against the horn of his car. In response the man punched her in the jaw but she didn’t fucking care. She was done with this shit. A week was more than enough.

Then she called her boss “I am fucking out. Find someone else to do your fucking job” she hissed in the phone. She changed into her own clothes, she took her motorcycle and stopped in front of a flower shop. 

A few minutes later she was in front of Macarena’s house knocking on the bell. A bouquet of red roses in her hands. She knew that it was such a cliché but it was the only thing that she could find at this late hour.

The door opened to reveal Macarena in a yellow dress, sandals with low heels and light make up. She looked fucking beautiful and surprised to see her there and Zulema stared at her for a moment. Then the extended the bouquet towards her handing her the roses.

“Zulema” Macarena breathed as a wide smile appeared across her face. Taking the flowers in her hands “they are beautiful."

“Happy birthday Blondie” she whispered with a small smile and she reached to pull her closer to her body for a gentle kiss…sucking in a breath when she felt her lip and jaw hurting a bit because of the punch she received a few minutes later.

Macarena noticed it and gently pulled back stroking over her cheek and looking down at bottom lip which was bleeding slightly…a bruise forming on the woman’s jaw “what happened?”

“Don’t worry…let’s just say that the bastard took what he deserved” she whispered and Macarena bit her lip.

“You are going to lose your job”

“I already resigned” she murmured as their eyes met and she smiled “don’t worry Blondie. It will be fine” she added when she saw Macarena’s worried face.

“Well the hell are yo-“

Rizos froze when she came face to face with the couple.

“Oh…so you came?”

Zulema grinned pulling away of Macarena “you sound excited I can tell”

“We just thought that you wouldn’t come”

“Well I am here now. Is there any alcohol?” she finally asked as she made her way inside the living room where the party was held.

They were all sitting on the couches and on the carpet around the small table in the middle of Macarena’s living room. Zulema was sitting on the armchair with her back laid back, her eyes closed and she was slowly smoking while Macarena had snuggled close beside her in the small space. She was clingy. 

One of Zulema’s hands was gently stroking over the woman’s back unconsciously as she was playing cards with her friends. Zulema wasn’t in the mood for stuff like that as she was quickly getting bored. She found them silly and apart from that…she was tired.

“Zule” 

Her eyes opened to find Saray “let’s go outside at the balcony”

Zulema nodded without a single word and she leaned to place a gentle kiss on Macarena’s temple before she followed her friend outside.

When they were gone Sole immediately looked at Macarena “it seems like this thing between you two is serious Maca”

Macarena bit her lip thinking “I don’t know…I mean…we are very close but at the same time I feel like she is far away at times”

“She is melting for you girl”

“You think so?”

“Well duh! Have you seen the way she is looking at you? Like she wants to marry you and at the same time eat you alive!” Rizos said laughing and Macarena threw a pillow at her.

“Stop it”

“But it’s the truth”  
“Don’t get my hopes up like that Rizos…it’s already difficult without emotions involved”

“She is going to meet your parents though”

“That’s only because…I don’t know”

Yolanda raised her eyebrow at that “She wants to be with you. That’s all”

“It’s too early to talk about feelings okay?” Macarena looked down at her cards “Look down at your cards now because I think I have fucking won!”

Zulema was looking at the view from the balcony as she was smoking and Saray watched her.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing”

“Yeah yeah fuck you. Tell me”

Zulema smiled at that and turned to look at her as she blew the smoke away “I am a bit stressed about tomorrow”

“That you are going to meet her parents?”

“Yeah…it’s not that I care about their opinion but I am afraid that they are going to turn Macarena against me”

Saray looked at her for a long moment “you care about her…don’t you?”

“Well would I go with her all the way to her fucking city if I didn’t?”

Saray took a long drag of her cigarette while staring at her and Zulema turned her head to meet her eyes “what?”

“Just try to not punch anyone in the face…and not insult them and you are going to be fine”

“Yeah…it sounds fucking easy to me”

“Stay away of the crowd Zule come on. It’s not that difficult”

Zulema let out a shaking breath “I guess it isn’t” she whispered.

They talked a little bit more like that when Rizos popped her head outside from the French door “Macarena is going to open up her gifts! Come in”

They crushed down their cigarettes and they walked back inside the room. Macarena was seated on the armchair so Zulema sat down on the sofa with Saray and she leaned back in it watching the scene. 

Macarena opened all the gifts thanking each one of her friends separately and then a last bag was left.

“Well this is a little something by me and Saray” Rizos said giggling.

“Okay now I am scared”

“Have fun with that” Saray murmured with a wicked smirk towards Macarena and then her eyes found Zulema’s who frowned.

Macarena opened quickly the bag and she looked inside.

“What the hell is th-“ her eyes widened in realization “you fucking didn’t” she said and a loud laugh escaped her lips.

Zulema stared at her for a long moment “will anyone tell me what the fuck is in the fucking bag?” she hissed and without waiting for an answer she grabbed the bag from Macarena’s hands who was laughing uncontrollable. The blonde couldn’t control her blushing which had extended down her neckline.

When Zulema had the bag in her hands Macarena’s expression got serious watching her as she opened it to look at the content and she started laughing again loudly at the woman’s reaction. Zulema’s lips formed into a smirk “a fucking strap-on?” she murmured as her eyes found Macarena’s for a moment.

Then they both knew that they were thinking about the same thing and heavy sexual tension formed between them as they stared into each other’s eyes with intensity.

Zulema was the first to break the eye contact and she glanced at Saray who was grinning like a fool and she showed her with her finger “you”

“Youu” the woman answer with a smile doing the same.

“No…youuu” 

They both grinned at each other with their inside joke.


	29. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Holiday - Green day🖤

They didn’t have the time to try the gift last night as the girls left too late when it had already dawned and then they had to rest a little bit as they had a long trip to make the next day. So it would have to wait.

The next morning they woke up and Macarena made sure all the things she needed were in her bag. Zulema’s bag was already in the top case of the motorcycle with all the things she needed as well as they would have to stay the night at Macarena’s parent’s house. It was an at least three hours ride of their city so it was practically impossible for them to return during the night and the blonde’s parents wouldn’t allow it anyway one way or another. Especially when they would find out that Zulema was a motorcycle driver and not a car driver.

Zulema was already dressed in black leather military boots, tight black jeans, a black over-sized t-shirt with a crazy pattern on it and a black bomber jacket. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for Macarena to get ready.

When the blonde walked in the living room she looked her from the bottom to the top and she raised an eyebrow “do you have a jacket or something? It’s going to be fucking cold on the moto”  
“Well…I have a denim jacket that I can wear” she said as she was looking at herself in the mirror applying lip gloss on her lips. 

“And you think that a denim jacket will keep you warm?”

Macarena turned to look at her with a frown “do you have anything better in your mind or are you just going to sit there and criticize every single decision that I am making…hm?”

Zulema frowned at that staying silent and Macarena turned to look at her with a soft sigh.

“I am sorry. I guess I am a bit stressed that’s all” she whispered as she made her way towards Zulema and sat down on her lap leaning to press a soft kiss on her lips, her arms wrapping around the woman’s neck.

“Apparently…I have something better in my mind…I have bought you a jacket for the motorcycle you know…as it seems you are going to travel on the motorcycle very often from now on” Zulema said softly looking up at the woman in her lap.

“Oh…like a birthday gift?”

“Well…yeah. A birthday gift if you want to put it that way”

“Well…where is it?”

“I will show it to you when we leave”

Macarena searched her eyes for a moment and kissed her again. 

This jacket meant more than anything to her as it seemed that Zulema was considering this relationship as serious as she was considering it. So serious that Macarena would need a jacket dedicated for their drives with the moto.

When they were outside Zulema opened the top case pulling out a paper bag and she handed it to Macarena “about the color…I didn’t really know what you would prefer. Black seemed the safest” she murmured as she put Macarena’s bag in the case and she locked it carefully. Their helmets in her hands.

Macarena opened the bag and she smiled widely. Inside there was the jacket which was black with blue and white details. It was very beautiful and she loved it already. The blonde pulled the jacket on and it just fitted her body perfectly. Bringing out her curves. It wasn’t too hot but it was keeping her warm too. Zulema knew what she was doing.

“Thank you”

“Oh stop fucking thanking me” the dark haired muttered but Macarena noticed the smile on her lips as she pulled on her helmet handing her, her own.

“We will need to make a few stops though alright? Inform them that we are going to be a bit late. I can’t drive for three hours without making stops”

Macarena called her parents to inform them and then their trip began. It was the first long trip made with a motorcycle for Macarena and it felt fucking perfect. She had her arms wrapped around the other woman’s waist and she was feeling the cold wind hitting her face which felt just amazing.

This was when she realized why Zulema had chosen a motorcycle instead of a common car.

The motorcycle felt like freedom.

Which was Zulema’s favorite thing. 

Freedom.

They made several stops during their trip as Zulema needed to move her legs a bit. To stretch her body, to drink some water, smoke a cigarette or just sit down on the ground for a moment. 

In the middle of their trip though, they made a bigger stop at a gas station so that they could eat something and go to the bathroom. The gas station had a cafeteria with balcony with great view. Not many people were there so the two women sat down together at the table while eating the sandwiches and drinking the coffee they bought, in silence. Zulema had also lit up a cigarette.

Zulema looked quite tired and not in a really good mood so Macarena didn’t want to bother her and destroy the moment so she kept on drinking her coffee in silence while looking at the view when she felt a warm hand on her thigh making her raise her eyes to find Zulema’s.

“What?” she asked with a warm smile.

“Won’t you reward me with a little kiss?”

“Oh…you want a kiss?”

“Well yeah. I think I fucking deserve it”

Macarena smiled at that and she carefully cupped Zulema’s cheeks with her hands bringing her face closer to hers. At first she just placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then she took the woman’s bottom lip between her lips sucking gently and making Zulema part her lips giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside her mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet.

Macarena was the first to pull back and Zulema followed her lips with her own for a moment with her eyes still closed. Wanting more of it.

“We are going to be late if we continue with this” she whispered when Zulema’s eyes were opened again. The woman nodded taking a last drag of her cigarette and crushing it down on the ashtray on the table.

Then they walked towards the motorcycle. Their helmets in their hands.

“I wanted to tell you…I haven’t told my parents that we are together. They think that you are just a very good friend of mine”

“Yeah friends indeed” Zulema said with a wink towards the blonde making her blush.

“Stop it. They think that I am straight so…I would like to talk to them before we reveal anything. Please…don’t tell them anything stupid. My dad has had a bypass”

“Fine, Blondie. Don’t worry about me. I will be silent as a cat. I am a very discreet, calm and conciliatory woman as you very well know” she murmured as she pulled on her helmet and got on the motorcycle turning on the engine.

“Zulema…please”

“Fine fine. I will try to be good okay?”

“I hope you will” Macarena whispered finally getting on behind her after pulling on her own helmet and wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist.

Then their trip continued.


	30. Just breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Just like fire - Pink🔥

After a few more small stops they arrived at their destination.

They reached the gate of the made of stone fence which was surrounding the house and Macarena rang the bell. A few moments later the gate opened and they drove inside. Macarena lead Zulema to the garage which was at the basement of the house and then they got off the motorcycle. 

Zulema pulled off her helmet and she looked at Macarena with wide eyes “I didn’t know that you were living in a fucking villa”

Macarena giggled at the comment “This is barely a villa Zulema. We just have a quite big garden that’s all. You will see by yourself soon”

They took their bags and Zulema locked the moto along with the helmets and she followed close behind Macarena. 

She was a bit nervous. 

She was incredibly nervous if she wanted to be honest with herself but she wasn’t planning on showing it. Not to Macarena’s family and not even to Macarena herself.

She hated crowds.

They walked up the stairs to the house and they walked inside the big living room. It even had a fucking fireplace. 

Fucking hell.

In the room a bunch of people were waiting for them and Zulema gulped as panic started rising inside her mind. Her introversion making her feel completely out of place. She hoped that she didn’t have to introduce herself to all of them. She took a long breath trying to control her breathing and she glanced at Macarena who looked at her in return “just breath” the other woman whispered softly when she noticed her stress.

When they reached them they started singing all together the “happy birthday” song for Macarena having a big birthday cake in their hands. 

When the song was done the blonde blew the candles and they started giving her their wishes, hugging her and kissing her one by one. First her parents and her brother. Then her brother’s wife and her little niece. And then the rest of the relatives who were there. 

And they were a lot.

Zulema lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag out of it.

“You must be Zulema” 

Zulema turned her eyes to find a woman and an older man looking at her, not seeming very happy with her presence. Macarena’s parents. A hand extending towards her for a handshake and Zulema stared at it for a bit too long before her hand found the woman’s and they shook hands “Yes. That’s me” she murmured in return. She wasn’t smiling. She was dead serious. She didn’t want it to be that way. She just was too fucking nervous to be otherwise. She blew the smoke away.

“I am Encarna. Macarena’s mother and this is Leopoldo. Did you have a good trip?” the two older people seemed to be as uncomfortable as her in her presence.

“It was good yes. A little bit tiring though. Being on a fucking motorcycle for 3 hours can be a damn of a great deal you know?” she said letting a soft awkward laugh escape her lips. She didn’t want to talk like that but her stress was speaking.

Leopoldo didn’t seem to appreciate her choice of words and her gave her a tight smile “a motorcycle you said?”

Zulema nodded sharply.

“Macarena didn’t talk to us about that”

“I guess she didn’t find it important. It’s not a big deal”

“Are you two friends a long time now?”

“Yeah we are best buddies for at least four months now. The chemistry never lies” she said with a little wink towards Macarena’s mother full of meaning and the woman frowned.

Leopoldo was staring at her and she turned her eyes towards him with a challenging look “is there something Mr Ferreiro?”

“You remind me of someone” the man said lowly as he was staring at her suspiciously and Zulema’s eyes found his as she slowly took another drag of her cigarette.

She was provocative. She knew that.

But her temper was too short.

And they were triggering her.

“Leopoldo we have to greet the other guests as well” Encarna said trying to bring her husband out of the unpleasant conversation.

“Right…” he muttered as he kept on staring at Zulema.

Then they turned their backs at her and they got lost in the crowd.

Fuck.

This wasn’t going fucking well already and she knew that.

She had fucked up already.

She glanced to find Macarena talking with her other relatives.

She needed some fresh air. She walked towards the big French doors of the house and she stormed outside at the garden. 

The house was on a small hill out of the small city so it had a great view too. It wasn’t that big indeed as Macarena had told her but the garden was huge. It was coated in grass and trees and in the middle was a small pool, next to it was the barbeque which smelled deliciously. She had lost her appetite a long time now though.

She walked to the end of the fence which was reaching the height of her waist on this part as right below it there was a cliff so nobody could get in the garden from there. She placed her hands on the stone surface and she looked over at the view. 

Taking deep breaths trying to control the growing anxiety inside her.

She hated crowds and she hated people in general.

Especially now that they were Macarena’s family.

She didn’t want to disappoint her but she didn’t have patience.

She quickly reached in her pocket for her cigarettes and she pulled another one out, lighting it up and taking a long sip letting her eyes fall closed with the familiar burn of the smoke in her throat. 

She preferred to be here. 

Away of the crowd. 

Away of everyone really.

She just needed some time alone.

A lot of time alone.

She wanted to stay away of them.

Several hours passed like that and she was sitting on the grass by now with her back against the stone fence smoking probably the third cigarette when she felt a person approaching her.  
She raised her eyes to find Macarena looking at her.

“Are you okay? I have been looking for you everywhere…I was worried”

“Yeah fucking perfect” 

“My mother told me that you talked with her and my father” Macarena said avoiding the part that her parents didn’t like Zulema at all.

“Yeah. A brilliant conversation I assure you” she murmured sarcastically and she took a drag of her cigarette.

Macarena looked at her for a long moment biting her lip and then she sat down beside her on the grass. Her hand taking Zulema’s and lacing their fingers together making sure that nobody was around to see it.

“I am sorry that I left you alone…but all these relatives wanted to wish me happy birthday and I haven’t seen them in months Zulema…”

Zulema took another long drag of her cigarette without answering and looked at the distance. There was a table laid out in front of the house and the guests were taking their places on it as the food was probably ready by now.

“You don’t have to apologize, Blondie. Have fun with your guests. I can spend a little time alone. I am a bit fucking old for acting like a baby don’t you think?” she murmured then with a small smirk appearing on her lips making Macarena sigh in relief.

“I thought that you were angry”

“Nah. Just deadly bored”

“Oh shut up” the blonde breathed and then she leaned to whisper in her ear “there is alcohol you know”

“The party sounds a lot more interesting now”

Macarena giggled at the comment and then she stood up extending a hand to the other woman “come on. The food is ready and I think that they are already wondering what we are doing here”  
Zulema stood up and crushed the cigarette on the wall. Then she followed her.

Fortunately they were sitting right next to each other on the table. Macarena was making small talk with the guests while Zulema was answering to the million questions which were coming towards her like bullets. The one after the other.

“What do you do for a living?”

“Where are you from?”

“Why are you still at the university?”

And blah blah blah.

Awkward questions that Zulema had to imrpovise to answer them.

When finally they left her in peace and she was about to eat a mouthful of food Macarena’s hand planted on her thigh...squeezing it and making her choke. She started coughing and she reached for her wine taking a long sip. Her eyes turning to find the blonde’s, for a death glare, who was laughing with her achievement and she looked so cute at that moment…that Zulema couldn’t find herself angry or even annoyed with her.

She didn’t smile but Macarena could see the amusement in her eyes and she bit her lip stroking over her thigh…Zulema wished more than anything that she could be the one biting on that lip right now.  
“You seem to be quite close already” Macarena’s hand froze on the other woman’s thigh and she turned to look at her brother who was looking back at her.

What the hell was he doing and what was she supposed to answer to that?

Had he found out the nature of their relationship?

“Well we were getting along well from the beginning I guess. Zulema is very fun to be around”

Macarena’s brother, Roman, smiled coldly at that as his eyes found the dark haired woman’s “yeah…I bet she is”

There was an unpleasant tension between them as they stared into each other’s eyes.

If this man wasn’t Macarena’s brother Zulema wouldn’t have hesitated a minute to break his head open with a fucking bottle…but she was her brother.

And she had to behave so she stayed still and…silent.

Feeling her blood boil.

If looks could kill…Roman would be already dead.

“Who is ready for the dessert?” Leopoldo, Macarena’s father asked then sensing the tension and trying to break it…successfully as it seemed…as all of the guests as well as Roman turned to him. 

It was around midnight and most of the guests had left by now and the few who had remained were in the living room with her parents in front of the fireplace. Talking and drinking in peace. 

Macarena had left Zulema to prepare another drink for herself at the mini bar of the house and she walked in the kitchen where she found her brother in front of the fridge taking some ice out of the refrigeration.

She grabbed him by his arm making him turn to look at her.

“What was this about?!” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

“What did you mean with the…yeah I bet she is…?” she asked again mimicking his voice when she used his own phrase.

Roman sighed turning to look at her “You think that we wouldn’t recognize her Maca? You think that we are fucking stupid?”

Macarena froze. Had they found out about their relationship?

“Your friend is a fucking criminal Maca! You brought a fucking criminal to our house!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I am not stupid so don’t act as I am…okay?”

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and then she took a deep breath opening them again “she is not like that Roman…I don’t know how she was in the past. But she is very different now…she is a very good friend…don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah she is not like. People don’t change”

“Do you trust me?”

“Fuck Maca…yes I trust you but the woman is dangerous”

“I am careful…don’t worry about me. I know what I am doing. ”

Fucking perfect. So her parents knew too.

When she walked back to the mini bar she saw Zulema with a bottle of tequila in hand drinking right from it. Half of it was already gone and she sighed internally.  
“Zulema…you have drunk half the bottle”

Zulema’s eyes found hers and she gave her a small naughty smile “You know that it doesn’t hit me that hard Blondie. Stop worrying” she muttered but her voice was a bit messy. Her hand reaching to give the blonde a soft slap on her butt.

“No more of it” Macarena took the bottle of her hands placing it back in the cabinet and she was surprised that the woman didn’t react. Then she looked at her for a long moment. 

Their eyes meeting.

“Come with me”


	31. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Mad about you - Hooverphonic🖤

They got outside at the garden which was in almost full darkness had it not been for the full moon up in the sky. It was a bit cold too so Macarena had pulled on her denim jacket.

They walked a bit through the garden side by side in full silence. 

Silence always felt surprising comfortable between them. 

When they were at a spot where they couldn’t be seen Macarena didn’t lose any time and she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Zulema’s arms took their place around her waist pulling her closer to her body as the blonde’s fingers pushed into her hair deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipping into the woman’s mouth with a soft sound of contentment as it touched Zulema’s.

The dark haired woman’s hands ran down her back slowly to cup her buttocks pulling her even closer and she bit gently into the blonde’s bottom lip hearing her soft moan of need at that.

Macarena’s hands laced into her hair and she pulled gently back from the kiss looking up into her eyes “I have been waiting the whole day to do that” she whispered quietly making Zulema smile softly.

“Yeah…me too. I kind of missed you today…you were there and at the same time not” Zulema breathed as they kept their eyes locked with each other’s.

“My parents have prepared the guest room for you” Macarena said with a pout and one of her hands stroked over Zulema’s cheek gently. She leaned to the woman’s ear and the other woman could feel her hot breath tickling her.

“But I really want you in my bed” she purred in her ear while taking her earlobe between her lips and sucking gently. Feeling Zulema’s hands tightening on her hips and her breathing hardening.

“You know that that’s not possible…”

“We can lock the door…”

“We both know that you are a screamer, darling. You won’t be able to keep quite” Zulema said with a little smirk leaning to press a gentle kiss on her jaw.

Macarena’s mind though had focused on the endearment. 

Darling. 

She had never called her that way before and she felt her chest warming with it. 

“Darling?”

“Ah…it must have slipped my lips. The alcohol is talking. It won’t happen again”

“No…” Macarena’s eyes found hers once again “no I liked it”

“You did?”

“Yeah” 

With that Macarena kneeled down on the grass pulling Zulema over her body with a little gasp when her back came into contact with it. Zulema’s hands were at each side of her head to support her body and not crash her, looking down in her eyes with a soft look.

She slowly leaned to press a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips and then she started placing small wet kisses along her jaw-line reaching to pull down the zipper of the woman’s jacket as she started kissing and biting down her neck. 

Macarena’s breath had gotten harder and her arms wrapped around Zulema’s body. Her head titling back to give her more access to continue with her attentions. 

The dark haired’s lips slowly trailed down her neck and when she reached her shirt her hands started unbuttoning the buttons one by one in a low pace. She was taking her time. Her lips kissing every single new revealed area of bare skin. There was an incredible softness in the way she was treating her that night making Macarena’s heart beat faster in her chest.

When their eyes met again Macarena pulled the woman to lay down beside her and wrapped a leg over her hip pulling her closer pressing her lips against hers once more in a gentle loving kiss. Her hands cupping her cheeks. 

Then she laid back down on the grass on her back and she looked up at the stars with a soft smile.

Zulema watched her for a moment and then she did the same laying her head on her hands.

They laid down like that for some time in the comfortable silence which had formed between just enjoying each other’s presence and watching the stars and the full moon. It was really beautiful and…the most romantic thing they had done since now.

Taking their relationship to a next level.

“Macarena? Where are you?” they heard a voice coming from a distance and Macarena closed her eyes for a moment letting out a soft sigh. It seemed like their time together had came to its end for now. 

When she opened her eyes and she turned to look at Zulema, who was already looking at her.

“Go. It’s alright” she whispered. Gentle fingers stroking over her bottom lip gently before they were taken away. The woman’s hand turning into a fist.

Macarena stood up and walked to her parents.

“I know it’s your birthday but we have to talk young lady” her father said as he sat down on the sofa beside her mother. All the guests and her brother were gone. Only her parents, her and Zulema left.  
She took a deep breath to calm her growing nervousness and she sat down opposite them.

“Firstly why didn’t you tell us that you were going to come all the way here on a motorcycle?”

“Well…because I knew that you wouldn’t allow it”

Her mother sighed “Of course we wouldn’t allow it Macarena. Motorcycles are dangerous. A life can be lost just like that. Two wheels are always dangerous”

“Zulema is a very good driver mum. She is very careful. I was never in danger”

Her parents looked at each other and then her father looked back at her “About that…”

“Yeah I know. Roman told me that you know about her past but this doesn’t mean anything”

“I was a police officer Macarena. Did you think that you could hide her past from me? She has killed in her past. She had robbed. She has blackmailed and she has done a million other things like that in her life. She is a psychopath. A dangerous one. Her file is filled with her crimes” her father said seriously.

“I don’t want a criminal in my house. What will the people say when they will recognize her?”

“I don’t care about what the people will say mum!”

“Yes but I do!”

“Can everyone stop screaming like that?” a drunk Zulema walked in the room with a cigarette between her lips.

Macarena’s parents stared at her while Macarena herself looked at her with wide eyes as the woman dropped down on the sofa beside her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Macarena muttered and Zulema gave her a small smile as she took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in the blonde’s face “you are drunk Zule…”

“Nope. I am not. You know that alcohol doesn’t affect me Blondie…or you want it to affect me…mh?” a smirk appeared on her lips and she leaned closer but Macarena pushed her back by her shoulders.

“You are drunk”

Zulema snorted at that rolling her eyes “you are boring…” she mumbled and then her eyes found Leopoldo’s “oh Mr Ferreiro…did you miss me?” she purred lowly. A mischievous look in her green eyes making the man uncomfortable.

“We were having a conversation…as a family”

“Oh…but I am a part of the family…am I not?” her eyes found Macarena’s once more who looked like she would faint in any moment because of the stress.

“Zulema…stop it…you are drunk. Come on. Let me take you to bed” she breathed, her face pale.

Zulema stared at her for a long moment, then her eyes roamed over the woman’s parents and she sighed “a pity…I was having so much fun here” she stood up from the sofa being a little unsteady and she wrapped her arm over Macarena’s shoulders, who slipped her arm around her waist. Her face only inches away of the blonde’s and she looked in her eyes “you smell good” she whispered quietly as the woman dragged her to her room.

When they were in front of the room she pushed her against the corridor’s wall “are you fucking insane?”

“I am insane for you” Zulema breathed leaning in for a kiss but Macarena pulled away and the dark haired let her head fall back against the wall with a sigh.

“You are completely drunk”

“I want you”

Macarena stared at her with an unreadable look and then she sighed.

“Go to bed…we will talk tomorrow okay?”

Zulema’s eyes met hers briefly “fine. Goodnight” she murmured opening the door of the door and walking inside. The door closing behind her.

It was about half past four in the night and Zulema was sitting on the guest room’s bed, her back against the headboard. She couldn’t sleep. Her headphones were on her ears, listening to some trip hop music and a book in hand when the door of her room suddenly opened.

Her eyes raised to find light brown eyes looking at her and she reached to pull the headphones down around her neck. The loud music disappeared to get replaced by silence between the two women.

“Why are you still awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep” Macarena breathed and she bit her lip “you were such a bad girl today…my parents think that you are going to hurt me. Are you?” she was looking at her hopefully and Zulema realized that she was referring to the spanking she had given her the other night.

Zulema stared at her for a long time, a million emotions passing through her eyes and then she placed her book on the nightstand.

“What are you doing here Macarena? I thought that you were angry with me” she said with a sigh.

Macarena turned to lock the door behind her and slowly approached her.

“I knew that you would be here…right in the next room and I just…it was like I could feel you…I couldn’t stay away…do you still want me as you said to me before?” she whispered when she was standing in front of the bed. She was wearing a short red robe and Zulema ran her eyes over her form slowly before she raised them to find the blonde’s eyes once again. She, herself, was wearing some loose pajama pants and a t-shirt. All black of course.

“Your parents are just a wall away Maca” she murmured lowly.

“They are asleep and I am going to be quiet…I promise” she breathed reaching to play with the belt made of thin fabric around her waist which was keeping the robe at place.

Zulema’s eyes focused on her hand and they darkened at the movement.

“You are not wearing anything below that robe…am I right?”

Macarena’s eyes found hers with a challenging look “want to find out?”

“Take it off”

The blonde just stared at her with a small smirk playing on her lips as she kept on playing with her belt, she could see that Zulema was getting impatient.

"Take. It. Off” she hissed again. More demanding this time.

It was really turning her on when she was demanding. 

When she was commanding her.

She bit her lip and she pulled off the fabric slowly. 

The robe opening to reveal her completely naked body.

“Come here” the dark haired breathed demandingly and this time Macarena obeyed immediately placing her hands on her shoulders and straddling her lap. Zulema’s hands pushed the material down her shoulder’s to fall on the bed. Before Macarena could react she was pressed on her back with the familiar weight on top of her. Green eyes stared into brown ones and then they kissed passionately. Their lips parting at the same time deepening their kiss and playing with each other’s tongue slowly. 

Macarena wanted to take control though so she turned them over again while Zulema was distracted kissing her. She pushed her down on the sheets biting her lip as Zulema’s eyes looked up at her with intensity.

Then Zulema sat up and Macarena gasped when their bodies were pressed flat right against each other’s. Her legs wrapped around her waist. Her bare breasts at the same level with the dark haired’s mouth who just leaned in, taking an erect nipple between her lips and sucking gently making Macarena let out a small moan. One of her hands were palming her other breast while her arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her close.

“Zulema…” Macarena breathed her name pleading and Zulema’s eyes raised to find her eyes.

“I want your body against mine…I want to feel you” she breathed and Zulema nodded briskly. Her hands reaching at the hem of shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra which made Macarena’s eyes shine with delight.

She stroked over her stomach slowly with her cold fingers feeling the woman’s muscles twitching under her touch. Her hand slowly running up her stomach to end up to one of her breasts cupping it with her hand and biting her lip. Her eyes raised to lock with Zulema’s as she slowly leaned to suck on her nipple never breaking eye contact. 

With the first touch the dark haired’s lips parted in a silent moan and her eyes fell closed, her head titling back in pleasure. The sight of Zulema losing control was sending waves of arousal between the blonde’s thighs.

“Touch me” she begged and the dark haired obeyed. Her hand slipping between Macarena’s thighs slowly stroking her over her wetness. 

Building her up.

The blonde reached to touch Zulema’s lips with her fingers locking eyes with her. The tension was growing more and more between them and Zulema parted her lips slowly taking her index finger between her lips sucking hard and sending drills of pleasure down Macarena’s spine. 

The she ran her fingers down the woman’s body slowly and finally she pushed them in her pants and in her panties. Not long after she pushed the already wet fingers directly into Zulema’s hot core making her let out a soft moan. 

At the exact same moment Zulema pushed two fingers inside Macarena’s body which arched into hers and a loud shaking moan escaped her lips. The dark haired’s hand shot up to cover her mouth as she couldn’t control her moans. 

“Shh Blondie. They are going to hear us” she muttered as they both started thrusting their fingers into each other’s bodies. 

Their foreheads pressing together. 

Their eyes locked all the time.

One of Macarena’s arm wrapped around the other woman’s body and her other hand buried in her hair keeping her close.

She was riding her fingers with delight while Zulema was letting out soft breaths of pleasure.

Soon enough they were both panting for breath.

Then…

Zulema added a third finger inside the woman and her thumb touched her clit briefly. Nothing else was needed for Macarena…who let out a loud moan against the dark haired’s palm and she came hard bumping her hips fast against her fingers. Her nails digging down into her back creating angry scratches. Riding out her orgasm.

Macarena’s reaction to her orgasm and the sharp pain were enough to drive Zulema over the edge as well. Her lips parted and she buried her face in the blonde’s neck biting hard into her shoulder to keep herself quite.

Several minutes passed and the only sounds in the room where their heavy breathing. 

Their bodies wrapped around each other as their hearts were beating in sync.

When they pulled back and their eyes met, no words were needed.

At that moment…they both knew their feelings towards one antoher.


	32. Doing what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Run baby run - We the king's🖤

It was half past ten in the morning and Macarena hadn’t been up yet so her mother knocked on the door of her bedroom to wake her up. It was time for breakfast. She got no answer though so she tried again and again. The third time she got no answer, she carefully opened the door and stepped inside. She was quite shocked when she noticed that Macarena wasn’t there and in fact…her bed wasn’t touched at all like she hadn’t even slept there.

She was sure that she wasn’t awake, because she, herself, was awake for at least two hours now and she hadn’t seen her anywhere. Not her and not her criminal friend. 

Not out at the garden and certainly not inside the house. 

She quickly walked out of the room and she walked in the living room where her husband was sitting on the sofa drinking his morning coffee.

"Leopoldo Macarena isn’t in her bed”

“What do you mean she isn’t in her bed?”

“I mean she isn’t in her bed”

“And where is she?”

“Would I have asked you if I knew?”

The man placed his coffee on the table and he stood up “do you think that they left? This fucking…” he muttered as he made his way downstairs and he walked in the garage where he found a big motorcycle which he guessed was Zulema’s. 

He walked back upstairs “the motorcycle is here” he murmured and he thought to himself for a moment “did you see her friend?”

“No. She must be asleep but I found it rude to wake her up. I was about to wake Macarena up to do it herself”

“Well then they are probably in the guest room together”

“Doing what?”

“Girls’ stuff I suppose. How should I know? They are friends”

They walked together to the guest room and Encarna knocked on the door but there was no response. She tried again but she took no response once again and she frowned. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

Her eyes met her husband’s with a worried look.

Why would they lock the door?

Both women were still asleep in the guest room all naked under the soft blankets. Zulema’s arm was wrapped around Macarena’s waist while Macarena’s face was buried in her neck. It was warm and comfortable.

After a few minutes Macarena woke up slowly. Her eyes still shut as she snuggled closer to the other woman with a little sleepy yawn. Rubbing her face against her neck and feeling Zulema’s grip tightening around her waist, holding her closer.

She smiled to herself.

Her eyes slowly opened to look at Zulema and she bit her lip as flashbacks of last night came into her mind making her warmer. She was tempted to wake her up but she knew that she was exhausted so she chose to let her sleep a bit more and she reached to grab her phone.

11:02

The time hitting her like a bucket full of ice cold water.

“Fuck” she hissed, pulling almost violently out of Zulema’s arms and reaching for her robe. Her parents would be awake and they probably would be looking for her. 

Had they tried to get in the guest room too?

Fuck fuck fuck.

“What happened?” Zulema murmured hoarsely because of sleep opening an eye to look at the blonde sleepily.

“Go back to sleep”

The dark haired just shrugged and buried her face back in the pillows. 

Laying on her stomach. 

The blonde pulled quickly the robe on and she fastened the belt covering her naked body. Then she gave a last look at Zulema, she unlocked quietly the door and carefully walked through the corridor to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Okay okay. Now she had to think.

“Think” she hissed to herself in panic.

What could she say to them?

A few minutes later Macarena walked casually in the living room with her hair wet as she had taken a shower and her phone in hand looking at the screen.

Her parents were sitting there and they stared at her.

“Good morning” she murmured and she walked in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee for herself. Then she walked back in the living room and she sat down opposite them sipping of her coffee and looking down at her phone. 

Only silence between her parents and her.

Her eyes raised to look at them “Everything alright? Why are you not talking?”

“Where were you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t sleep in your room Macarena”

Macarena raised an eyebrow at that “how did you come to that conclusion?”

“Your bed is untouched” her mother answered.

“Are you interrogating me? For fucks sake mum. I am not a child anymore”

“Language young lady” her father said in a harsh tone “and you may be an adult but in this house you are our child. Where were you?”

Macarena sighed and put her phone down on the table “Okay fine. I woke up early. I made my bed and I was bored so I went to wake Zulema up. She was too tired though so she just told me to leave. Then I took a shower and well…here I am”

“Her door was locked” Leopoldo said suspiciously.

“Well…because she didn’t want anyone to wake her up again dad. Come…on where is the problem?” she muttered rolling her eyes and she grabbed her cup and phone making her way towards the French doors to walk outside.

“I hate it when you treat me like a naughty child” 

“We wouldn’t treat you like a naughty child if you didn’t act like one” her father muttered.

“What do you mean with that?”

“You keep on lying but we know that you slept with her”

“And what with that? We are friends”

“Are you?”

“What is this supposed to mean huh?”

“You were incredibly close last night” her mother said in a very serious voice.

“We are friends mum”

“Only friends?”

“My private life is called private for a reason…vale?” Macarena breathed. Her voice trembling with emotion and her parents stared at her for a few seconds without saying anything.

“I want her out of my house” her father finally said. He wasn’t joking. He was dead serious.

Macarena stared at him and tears formed in her eyes.

“She won’t leave dad”

“She will” her mother answered her.

“If she leaves…I go with her” she finally breathed and she left the room. 

Her parents silent behind her.

Macarena almost ran outside. Tears streaming down her cheeks and she made her way towards the tree she had down the previous night with Zulema. She sat down against the tree and she buried her face in her hands crying.

Not long after she felt a hand touching her shoulder and when she raised her eyes to check who it was she found soft green eyes looking down at her.

The woman didn’t say anything and she just lowered herself beside her. An arm wrapping around her body pulling the blonde closer. Macarena didn’t object. She crawled on the woman’s lap, she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in her neck sobbing.

The dark haired was just stroking over her back slowly not asking any questions, not making her feel uncomfortable. Just holding her close to comfort her.

A few minutes passed like that and Macarena’s eyes had dried. She just felt exhausted now as Zulema’s hand was in her hair. Stroking through her blonde locks slowly.

“Are you okay?” she whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead gently.

Macarena just nodded but she tightened her grip around Zulema’s body.

They silent for a few moments.

“It is because of me…right?”

“Zulema…don’t please”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I knew that my presence here would create a fucking problem” she hissed running a hand through her hair.

“I don’t care of what they think okay? Please…just let it go. I want us to go…please”

Zulema found her eyes, her green eyes softening.

“Go get ready then. We will meet outside alright?” 

The blonde just nodded softly, she raised herself off the grass and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in the next chapters?🤔


	33. Right Mr Ferreiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Umbrella - Rihanna solo🖤

Zulema was already prepared and she was sitting at the table at the garden of the house peacefully smoking and looking at the beautiful view. Her bag was laying at her feet and she had her back laid back in the chair, one of her legs laid on top of the table, a vase in her hands examining it… when she felt someone approaching her.

She turned her eyes to see Macarena’s father Leopoldo making his way towards her and sitting down at a chair beside her. She didn’t make any movement to change her position and she turned her eyes back towards the vase.

A long time of silence passed between them and the man was staring a ther.

“You like the vase?”

“Yeah. It seems expensive” she murmured as she was looking at it. She was a fan of art. She always liked beautiful things and she knew how to appreciate them.

“I know who you are” the man said finally and Zulema turned her eyes to look at him once again to understand what he was talking about. Placing the vase back on the table.

Oh…he meant about her past. 

“No need to make any introductions then huh?” she said with a little smirk.

After last night she already felt much more comfortable with her surroundings and the people and after she saw Maca crying because of them…her parents…well she didn’t find herself to appreciate them as much as before.

Leopoldo stared at her “I want to make sure that you are not going to bring any harm to Macarena”

Zulema snorted at that and a smile formed on her lips as she looked at him “A protective father. How sweet”

“I am not joking. I was a police officer once and I know you and people like you Mrs Zahir” he said lowly and the smile left Zulema’s lips.

“You don’t know me”

The dark haired stared at him. Her eyes burning into the man’s.

“You won’t scare me with your glares”

“What do you want?”

“I want to make sure that you are not going to hurt my daughter. Last night…I heard her crying. What do you have against her?”

The smirk returned on Zulema’s lips and she leaned over the table closer to him “oh…she was crying…wasn’t she?” she purred.

“Don’t mess with me”

“You probably have misunderstood Mr Ferreiro”

“What do you mean with that?”

Zulema sat up on her chair and she stared at the man for a long moment. What should she do? As she saw it she had two options. The first one was to lie. To tell the man what he wanted to hear. That she was going to leave his daughter alone, that she was not going to hurt her, that they were just friends. That would be the easier way out. 

The second option was much more painful, difficult and complicated but she always liked a good challenge. It could create problems to the relationship between Macarena and her parents but…the problem had already appeared.

Which one of the two options was the best?

She had to choose.

“Are you not going to answer?” Leopoldo asked her as the woman was silent for a long time.

Zulema took a deep breath and she found his eyes once more “Do you really want to know?”

“Tell me”

“Your daughter and I…we aren’t just friends Mr Ferreiro” she purred. Her eyes glinting naughtily making the man feel uncomfortable.

“And you are what?”

“Let me just tell you that…last night. We didn’t just sleep. The cry you heard…well…I wouldn’t want to agitate you but…it wasn’t one of pain or sadness” she said winking at him.

Macarena’s father stared at her staying silent. 

This was a real shock for him.

He could his blood pressure getting higher and higher.

Not because his daughter was a lesbian.

Okay this was a shock for him too but he would support his daughter no matter her sexuality.

“You are lying. My daughter would never be with someone like you”

“Like me…wow. Is this supposed to be an insult?”

“Macarena deserves much more than a fucking psychopath”

Zulema pouted pretending to be hurt and she lowered her eyes but the man could see soon her shoulders shaking with laugher as she raised her eyes to meet his. Once again.

“Insults towards a psychopath won’t lead you anywhere Mr Ferreiro” she said between laughs.

“And oh…” she leaned closer to him over the table. The smile which was on her face disappearing. A serious expression taking its place “if you fucking dare…to make her cry again…I will make sure myself to not let this happen again” she snarled.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Ahh let me think” she raised her eyes up to the sky pretending to be thinking for a bit and then her cold eyes returned back to the man “Yes. I am certainly threatening you and if you know me and my kind as well as you say…be careful Mr Ferreiro…I wouldn’t want to hurt you” she hissed lowly and then Macarena walked outside at the garden.

Holding her bags in her hands and wearing her jacket for the motorcycle.

She was ready to go.

She didn’t look happy and she looked like she had being crying. A lot.

Her eyes red and puffy.

Zulema raised her eyes to look at her and Macarena offered a small smile but it slowly slipped from her lips when she noticed her father.

A sigh escaping her lips.

“What are you doing here? Together?”

“Oh we were just having a conversation about this vase. I was asking your father where he got it. I should maybe take one for the trailer…right Mr Ferreiro?”

The man looked at her and then at his daughter.

“Yes right…excuse me for a moment” he muttered leaving them alone.

When her father was gone Macarena turned her eyes back to Zulema “what did you tell him?”

“Nothing. We talked about the vase. Is this so difficult to believe?”

Macarena stared at her “yes”

“You know me so well” the woman answered with a little smirk pulling Macarena on her lap “I told him what he wanted to hear or more specifically…what he didn’t want to hear”

The blonde’s lips parted in shock. She wouldn’t do that…would she?

Fuck…of course she would.

“Close your mouth darling…we wouldn’t want a fly to get inside or something right?” she was smirking and Macarena felt the need to erase the stupid smile off the woman’s face.

“You didn’t do that…”

“I didn’t?” the smile on Zulema’s face widened.

“Fuck Zule…you are crazy”

“Yeah…I suppose I am” she murmured lowly and she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s lips whose eyes fell closed at the contact. Zulema’s hand raised to cup Macarena’s cheek gently pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

When they parted they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Thank you”

The dark haired snorted at that “don’t be fucking stupid” she looked down at her phone “I think it’s time for us to leave. Do you want to say goodbye or something?”

“Yes. I would like to say goodbye. Do you want to come with me?”

“Nah…I would prefer to stay out of this. I will be waiting for you downstairs at the garage. Okay?”

They shared another gentle kiss and then they parted.

“I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye”

Her parents looked at her from the sofa. It was obvious that her father had talked to her mother about his little talk with Zulema. They both knew now.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you about that…not yet anyway. I knew that you wouldn’t agree to any of this. Me liking women and me having a relationship with this particular woman…but now you know and maybe it’s better this way. Easier for all of us I hope. It’s easier for me for sure” she said taking a deep breath. Her eyes looking between them “She makes me happy and…if this isn’t enough for you…I can’t do anything about that” with a last glance at them she turned to go.

When she was at the door she heard her mother’s voice.

"Macarena wait” 

She turned to look at her.

“If you are happy…we are happy too” 

Macarena felt her eyes fill with tears again. But this time they were happy tears.

She walked to her mother and she hugged her tightly closing her eyes. Soon she felt her father’s arms around them both. She was happy. This was what she needed.

They kissed and they said their goodbyes.

When she walked at the garage Zulema was already on the motorcycle wearing her helmet with the engine turned on.

When she noticed the tears on Macarena’s eyes she frowned to herself and she turned to get off the vehicle looking annoyed when the blonde placed her hand on her arm gently “It’s okay. I am okay”

This was all the dark haired seeded to relax and she let out a soft sigh of relief. Their eyes meeting “we don’t have to hide from them anymore then…right?”

Macarena’s face broke into a wide smile “no we don’t”


	34. Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> I got you - Jessie J🔥

Their little trip came soon to an end as they arrived at Macarena’s house after a few stops during the way. The motorcycle got parked in front of the house and Macarena hopped down of it noticing that Zulema did the same, taking off her helmet and reaching for Macarena’s bag in the top case. The blonde stayed still and kept on staring at her as Zulema made her way towards the front door of Macarena’s house. 

When she realized that she wasn’t following she turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Aren’t you coming?” she purred lowly, her eyes finding the other woman’s. They were dark and promising and Macarena felt her body getting warmer as she followed her to the door and she opened the door letting her walk inside. The truth was that after her fight with her parents and everything that happened that day, Zulema was what she needed.

Zulema placed the bag and her helmet on the sofa and then she turned to look at Macarena once again, leaning against the arm of the sofa and biting her lip.

“I thought that you would be tired” the blonde breathed and pulled off her jacket. She took no answer. Zulema’s eyes on her making her breathing faster. 

“Zulema…why are you here?” she whispered finally. Her head turning and their eyes meeting.

A few seconds of silence passed between them and they were just staring into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t think that I gave you your gift Maca” Zulema whispered lowly, a little smile appearing on her lips. 

“But you did…you bought me the jacket and the bouquet an-“

Before she could finish her sentence Zulema’s lips were on her own and her arms around her waist pulling her closer. Macarena’s eyes fell closed and she just let herself go in the kiss. Her hands raising to slip into the woman’s dark locks, bringing her face closer to hers and deepening the kiss.

Zulema’s hands grabbed onto her buttocks, raising her off the floor and making her wrap her legs around her waist carefully carrying her to the bedroom as they were kissing passionately. The blonde’s hands in her hair.

When they were in the bedroom Zulema let her down and her hands reached to unbutton her shirt carefully while placing gentle kisses on her neck and down her chest slowly. When the shirt was unbuttoned she let it fall on the floor and she kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes raising to find soft brown eyes watching her.

Macarena’s breathing had gotten faster and harder with desire as she watched Zulema undressing her like that and she bit her lip. One of her hands stroked over the woman’s cheek and watched her as she placed a gentle kiss on her palm affectionately.

Zulema looked in her eyes for a few more seconds with a soft look and then she returned back to her task to undress her. She opened her pants and unbuckled her belt slowly pulling it off and slapping her thigh with it biting her lip when she heard Macarena’s low moan of need.

“That’s for another time darling” she whispered letting the belt fall on the floor and pulling the jeans down her legs slowly, throwing them away as well. Her cold hands stroked over the blonde’s bare thighs slowly making her suck in a breath.

“What do you want?” 

Macarena’s eyes which were watching her all the time darkened and her hands buried in her hair pulling her closer towards the black panties she was wearing “kiss me” she breathed and Zulema immediately took the message. She pulled the panties down and she leaned to smell into Macarena making her moan quietly “please…” she breathed.

Zulema gave her a little lick and felt the woman’s hands tightening in her hair encouraging her to do more so she buried her face between her legs and she slowly started licking her feeling her getting wetter until she came. The woman’s soft moans music in her ear.

When she was done, she gently pulled back listening a soft whimper escape Macarena’s lips as she was very sensitive and she raised on her feet, cupping the woman’s cheeks and kissing her deeply. Then she pushed her on the bed and she started getting undressed.

Macarena bit her lip, she pulled off her bra throwing it away and she buried her own hands in her hair, watching Zulema getting naked in front of her in bliss.

Zulema pulled off her shirt and threw it towards Macarena with a little smirk forming on her lips and then her hands went to her cargo pants. Slowly unbuttoning them and letting them fall down on her feet. She was only in her bra and panties now and she raised an eyebrow at Macarena who was staring at her body with dark eyes.

“You like what you see Blondie?” Zulema purred lowly as she slowly crawled over Macarena’s naked body on the bed looking down in her eyes and leaning down to place a soft quick kiss on her lips “I want us to try the toy” she whispered. Her hands stroking down her waist slowly and her lips finding her pulse point. Sucking gently.

“What do y-…ah” Macarena breathed in realization and she bit her lip “yeah…I would like that” 

They spent a few more minutes with sweet touches and kisses and then Zulema reached at the nightstand where they had placed the strap-on, which was made to offer pleasure to both of them and she got on her knees, carefully pulling it on around her waist after she pulled off her underwear. Her eyes found Macarena’s once again who parted her thighs slowly.

Zulema crawled back to her laying between her legs and looked at her with a soft look as she reached between them to position the dildo with the woman’s entrance. Her hand stroked over her cheek gently and she leaned to bite gently into the blonde’s bottom lip.

“Ready?” she whispered and when Macarena nodded she raised her eyes to find hers.

Green eyes staring into honey eyes.

Zulema slowly pushed in and Macarena let out a low moan, her hands gripping onto the other woman’s back, digging her nails into it as she felt the toy fill her up completely like that, her head laid back in the pillows and her eyes fell closed.

Zulema stayed still for a few moments. Allowing the blonde to get used to the size of the dildo inside her body. She could feel the woman’s breathing getting harder below her and then Macarena wiggled her hips against Zulema’s. She was ready.

She slowly started rocking her hips back and forth rhythmically, her breathing getting harder as the toy was rubbing on her clit as well. Macarena’s grip on her back tightened and she started grinding her hips against hers breathing heavily against Zulema’s parted lips.

“Please…please…” she was panting with her eyes closed. 

The pleasure too much but at the same time not enough.

One of Zulema’s hands buried into her blonde hair “look at me” she hissed as she bumped her hips harder against the blonde’s making her moan uncontrollable and titl her head back in pleasure.

Zulema’s grip on her hair tightened when she didn’t obey to her command “Look. At. Me” she commanded her again feeling her own body tense with pleasure. Her lips close to hers and Macarena’s eyes opened slowly as another low moan escaped her lips.

“Tell me what you want”

“Zule...” Macarena panted.

“Tell me” 

“Harder…”

“What?”

“Fuck me harder…damn you” the blonde was breathless because of need.

“Beg”

“Please…please harder…please” Macarena was pleading her and Zulema couldn’t say no to the woman’s begging. Her thrusts became harder and faster and she could feel the blonde’s breathing becoming labored and her nails gripping deeper into her back. She licked up her neck to her ear.

“Look at me” she breathed for one last time, her hands grabbing the woman’s jaw to make her look at her before she felt Macarena’s body tensing below hers as she came with a loud moan of pleasure.

Her own orgasm hitting her hard making a low groan escape her lips and bite onto her own lip, drawing blood, to keep the sounds down as they kept their eyes locked with each other’s.

When Zulema came down from her high she reached around her waist to unbuckle the strap-on and she threw it on the floor. Letting her body collapse on top of the other woman’s and her face fall on her chest.

Their breathing’s were ragged and Macarena was still letting out soft sounds of pleasure. Her hands had fallen on her sides, gripping on the sheets and she was breathing hard.

Their hearts were beating in sync and Zulema ran a hand from the woman’s neck down her breasts and stomach. When she touched her between her legs though Macarena whimpered quietly which made the dark haired’s hand stop realizing that she probably was too sensitive for that.

She raised her face to place a soft kiss on her lips “happy birthday baby” she whispered softly before, they both fell asleep wrapped around each other like that. 

In the middle of the night Zulema woke up with a start. Her eyes opened to check her surroundings and for a moment she was confused. Then she remembered that she was at Macarena’s house and she let herself calm down. She let her face fall back in the pillows but then she noticed that the blonde wasn’t beside her and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Where was the fucking blonde?

She pulled herself off the bed, she pulled her over-sized t-shirt over her body and she walked in the dark kitchen where she found the woman in front of the fridge. She bit her lip at the sight.

She was wearing a short blue robe which was opened.

She slowly approached her and then she grabbed onto her waist making the blonde jump terrified and turn to glare at her. Zulema couldn’t hold back a little laugh at her reaction.

“Relax darling. It’s only me” she purred and she glanced at Macarena’s hands. She had a plate in hand and on it there was a piece of birthday cake “late night cravings huh?” Zulema asked as she took the spoon from Macarena’s hands bringing a big mouthful of the cake to her mouth. Never breaking the eye contact with the woman. She took her time to lick the spoon clean right after with intention and then she handed it back to Macarena.

Macarena’s eyes had darkened as she was staring at her, her hands placed carefully the plate on the counter.

“What is it?” was the last thing Zulema managed to say before she was pressed back in the table with force making her bite her lip. Macarena’s lips were against hers in a second in a hungry kiss and her hands in her hair making Zulema moan lowly.

Macarena was desperate, quickly pulling Zulema’s shirt over her head, her lips finding her neck. Placing sloppy open mouthed kisses down the length of it and feeling Zulema’s breathing hardening. When she reached her breasts she slowly ran her tongue at the outline of them over her bra. Her hands going behind the woman’s back to remove it, releasing them with a contest sigh at the rare sight of the woman’s breasts in full view.

She grabbed roughly on one of them making her hiss lowly and she leaned to take one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking hungrily. Zulema was on her elbows on the table. Her legs parted as Macarena stood between them. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as the blonde was taking care of her.

Macarena started then slowly kissing down her body and Zulema grabbed on her hair to make her look at her “you don’t have to do that…” she murmured lowly a little breathless and Macarena smiled at that softly.

“I don’t have to…but I want to. So lay back and enjoy it alright?”

Zulema’s hands slowly stroked over her head and then she released her. 

Macarena took a bit of the birthday cake and she spread it on the woman’s stomach with the spoon. Then she slowly kissed down it licking her skin clean and moaning with the taste of it.

When the cake was off her skin, she bit roughly into it before running her tongue over the spot to sooth the pain. It would probably leave a mark but she didn’t care as she felt the woman tense below her and she saw her hands grabbing onto the table.

Her eyes raised to find dark green eyes always watching her with intensity and she kneeled slowly down never breaking the eye contact. She could see the dark haired woman’s chest rising and falling fast. 

She was nervous and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. At the same time though…it was turning her on to feel that she was the one in charge.

To see that she had such a big impact on the woman.

Her eyes kept Zulema’s gaze as she slowly leaned to place a gentle kiss between her legs making Zulema let out a low moan. She couldn’t control it.

When the blonde started licking her, her arms shot to slip into her hair pulling her closer to where she needed her the most and she leaned her head back…her face tensed trying to not make any sounds. 

She didn’t want to give up control. The blonde could see the tendons of the woman’s neck tensed.

Macarena then took her clit between her lips and sucked gently. Zulema’s lips parted and a long loud moan escaped her as her hands tightened in her hair keeping her in place and her hips started grinding. When Macarena stopped for a moment to catch her breath Zulema’s eyes shot open to look down at her with a desperate look.

“Don’t you dare stop…” she breathed lowly and Macarena, keeping her eyes on hers, leaned back between her legs.

Seconds later, Zulema’s legs closed around the blonde’s head, her hands tightened in her hair, her hips grinded faster into her face and she groaned lowly as she found her orgasm feeling her face heating and a blush rising on her cheeks. Macarena was licking her all the time during it extending her pleasure even more.

When she calmed down, Zulema was exhausted and she let her body fall back onto the table closing her eyes. One of her arms falling across her face to hide her pleasured expression. 

Macarena pulled back to look at her handiwork.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The woman splayed on the table like that all naked.

Her chest was rising and falling as she was trying to catch her breath and sweat had formed between her breasts.

She really was art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this chapter?😝  
> I will try to add songs to the previous chapters as well!


	35. Do it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Needy - Ariana Grande🤫

The next week came and Zulema and Macarena had formed their own routine. Macarena was going to the university and she was working hard while Zulema started working as a barwoman at a very famous club of this city, something that Macarena didn’t really like. 

They didn’t really have much time to meet as when the one was free the other was busy. So they hadn’t met for a whole week now. They were just communicating through text messages. Their schedules were very pressuring.

During the mornings Zulema was studying mostly for the university or she was having meetings with her gang, Saray, Altagracia and Goya in order to make a new plan to take her stuff. This time they had to do it completely illegally as she wasn’t allowed to get in the university which was already a great problem.

That morning the four of them had gathered at the cafeteria right opposite the university to plan their next move. Zulema was slowly sipping from her coffee having a cigarette in her hand as she listened to the conversation the other women had.

“We should go to the university during the night” 

“There will be guards at night”

“We can’t get inside in the middle of the day though. It would be completely foolish”

“It’s completely foolish that we didn’t go on with our plan when we could. Back then at the party for example” Altagracia’s cold eyes found Zulema’s, who gave her a cold smile.

“If you don’t like the way I work…you can as well go the fuck away” Zulema told her in a low voice. 

The tension between the two women growing.

“Can we please calm down?” Saray said as she placed her hand on Zulema’s arm who turned to look at her. It was like the two women were communicating with their eyes and Zulema seemed to calm down again. Her eyes turning back to the other women.

“I will tell you what I have in mind” she said taking a long drag of her cigarette and blowing the smoke away “So…the whole thing will be done at night of course and it would be better about four or five in the morning when the guards will be tired. Any questions since now?”

The other women nodded for her to continue with the plan.

“We will need to have guns and we will need to be very very careful. The guards will be obviously armed as they know that I came back here after prison for a reason and…that I am not going to stay away. We will go inside from the pedestrian subway…there will be a guard there so we will have to take care of him but not kill him of course. Too much trouble. Just a hit at the head to stay unconscious… In the university there will be as a whole five guards. One at the main gate of the university’s yard, one at the pedestrian subway, one at the main door of the building, one at the back door and finally…one at the indoor pool”

“That will be difficult for fuck’s sake” Goya breathed quietly.

“We are the best though. Right? Anyway the rest of the plan is easy. We will have to restrain the guard of the indoor pool and all these in complete silence. Altagracia will open the lock and we will get inside. The rest of the plan will be the same as the previous and when we have the box we will return from the pedestrian subway once again. Goya will wait outside in the car”

“What will happen with your job though?” Saray asked her.

“Yeah that will bit of a problem probably…but it won’t be that difficult for me to take a day off I guess”

“When are we going to do it?”

“We already have the guns so the earlier the better. What about next…Thursday maybe?”

They all agreed to that. They spent a little more time talking about the rest of the details and then the other women left leaving Zulema and Saray alone.

“I wanted to talk to you Zule”

Zulema just nodded and she lit up a second cigarette taking a long drag.

“Rizos and I…well…in fact...Rizos wanted us to go with you and Macarena to dinner. All together”

“You are kidding right?”

“No. Unfortunately she is not kidding”

“I am not doing dates Saray and most importantly…I am not doing double dates”

“It would make the blonde happy though”

Zulema sighed and she looked out of the window of the cafeteria. Macarena and her friends were making their way towards the cafeteria.

“Fucking hell” she muttered in surrender. 

Making the blonde happy was one of her priorities lately…she had almost forgotten to pay any attention to her own self. Even though lately she didn't have time even for that.

The blonde with her friends got in the cafeteria and when they spotted the two women they immediately made their way towards them.

Before Zulema could react Macarena was seated on her lap. Her arms wrapped around her neck and her lips pressed against her own. Her hand raised to slip slender fingers into the woman’s blonde locks letting out a soft sigh against her lips.

“Hey you two! Get a fucking room!” Saray said laughing as the two women were practically making out in front of them.

Macarena blushed at the comment and she slowly pulled back biting on the dark haired’s bottom lip. Their eyes meeting.

“I missed you” she breathed quietly, her fingers stroking over her cheek gently.

"Yeah…” Zulema wrapped her arms around her waist “…me too”

“Zulema agreed to your idea” Saray said to Rizos after giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“What idea? To go out on a double date?”

“Yup, that idea” Saray answered with a little grin towards Zulema who rolled her eyes.

“Shut up gitana, would you?” she muttered frowning but the frown turned into a smile when Macarena’s lips trailed up her neck to find her ear.

“Thank you” she purred lowly biting onto the woman’s earlobe gently and making Zulema’s lips part.

“Stop that” 

“Mhh I am not doing anything. I am just thanking you”

“Hey love birds” Rizos muttered to catch their attention once again.

When the two women parted she talked again.

“Where would you like to go tonight?”

“We can go to that Italian restaurant we found a bit out of town? It looked very good” Macarena said looking at Rizos. Her hand though was at the back of Zulema’s neck. Stroking gently into her hair.

“I am in” Saray said and Zulema just shrugged.

“Italian then”

“We have to be done by nine o’clock. I have to go to work”

“Yeah right” Macarena muttered and Zulema frowned at that.

“What is this supposed to mean?”

“I don’t want to talk about this now. I don’t want to fight” the blonde murmured and she pulled herself off the woman’s lap.

Zulema was staring at her. Her eyes dark. She looked angry.

“What the fuck do you want to say?”

“Zulema don’t”

“You are acting like a fucking child”

Saray and Rizos were just watching the scene without saying a single word.

“I am acting like a child? I haven’t seen you in days Zulema and today I met you by chance! And now you tell me what? That right after dinner you are going to fucking leave?”  
Macarena knew that their relationship wasn’t based on softness, love, feelings and dates. It was mostly based on passion and sex but lately they didn’t even have that.

Everyone could see that Zulema was losing her patience.

“Can you stop being that fucking selfish?”

“I am being selfish? You have time for your friends. You have time for your job but what about me? I haven’t seen you for a week”

“I am not doing this for fun. It’s a job to be able to live like a decent person. My mommy and daddy aren’t fucking rich like yours” she hissed and Macarena’s lips parted at the comment.

“I can’t believe you said that!”

“Believe it because I just did” Zulema said in a low voice, her eyes burning in the blonde’s.

“Can you two stop please? When did you go from kissing to this?” Rizos said in a annoyed voice.

The two women were staring at each other.

The tension great between them.

“I just want to fucking slap you” Macarena muttered lowly.

“Do it then”

“Okay this is going too far” Saray stood up and grabbed Zulema by her arm pulling her with her “see you girls later!” with that she pulled her away.

When they were gone Rizos turned back to Macarena.

“What the hell is wrong with you two? The one moment you are kissing like you are going to fuck right here and the other you are fighting like that”

“She annoys me terribly” Macarena muttered grabbing Zulema’s cup of the table and taking a long sip of her remained coffee.

Rizos examined her for a few moments. 

Noticing the tension in the woman’s behavior.

“How much time has it been?”

“How much time for what?”

“Without sex”

Macarena rolled her eyes at that “it’s not about sex” she murmured .

“It is not? Then why the hell are you so fucking tensed?”

“I am not tensed Rizos. She is just so…so selfish”

“Why do you say that?”

Macarena ran a hand through her hair with a sigh “she is working at this damn bar and she doesn’t even care about my opinion on the matter”

“Wait wait…did she try to find a job elsewhere first?”

“Yeah…she did”

“Did they get her for the other jobs?”

Macarena shook her head.

“Then it wasn’t her choice Rubia. She just had to work somewhere. How is she supposed to live without any money?”

Macarena stayed silent for a moment. She obviously had a point. 

She sighed softly “What if she has found someone else?”

“You mean romantically?”

“Well…yeah” she felt a bit silly talking about that.

“Why would you think about that?”

“Well…we haven’t met in a whole week Rizos…”

“So it’s because of sex?” Rizos repeated with a little smirk.

“Come on…not everything is about sex” the blonde stayed silent for a few seconds “but yes…we haven’t had sex for a whole week either and it drives me fucking insane. When I see her I just want to jump her right there at the fuck-“

“Okay okay too much information”

Macarena blushed and she buried her face in her hands “I am pathetic and too fucking needy” she mumbled quietly and Rizos laughed at that.

“Don’t worry. Everyone has passed this phase of uncertainty. I think that Zulema is crazy about you though…but she looks really tired lately”

“I know…”

“Maybe tonight after dinner you should pay her a little visit before she is off from work?”

“I think that’s a good idea. I can check the place as well” she murmured.

It was about seven in the afternoon when Macarena and Rizos arrived at the restaurant. Macarena was wearing a beautiful yellow loose dress while Rizos was wearing a black tight one. They both looked very beautiful.

Zulema and Saray were already seated at their table. Zulema was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a hoodie with a crazy deep red pattern, a pair of black boots and high deep red socks which were very much visible while Saray was dressed in some jeans and a red blouse tucked in them.

They were talking and Zulema didn’t seem to be in a good mood, Macarena could tell.

When the two women approached them Saray stood up and gave Rizos a kiss on the lips while Zulema didn’t do any movement to stand up. She didn’t even glance at Macarena. She was focused on her phone instead which made the blonde’s heart clench in her chest as she sat down right beside her.

“How was your day?” Rizos asked with a wide smile.

“Well I had to study and then I had to meet with a few friends for a job which has to be done” Saray answered.

“Zulema…you?”

The woman raised her eyes for a moment to look at Rizos like she just noticed that the two women had arrived “Studying and chores for the house mostly” she murmured and she grabbed the menu.

They ordered and a few minutes passed. Rizos and Saray were talking with each other while Zulema and Macarena were completely silent.

An unpleasant tension between them.

Macarena couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You are not going to talk to me again?” she whispered but Zulema didn’t turn to look at her.

Silence between them.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh now you care?” Zulema muttered staring in the distance.

“I didn’t stop caring”

Zulema’s eyes turned to find hers and they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“I am fucking fine” she finally whispered pulling her eyes away again.

Macarena sighed “I didn’t mean to be rude earlier Zule…”

“I know”

“I am sorry for what I said”

“Don’t be sorry” Zulema whispered and their eyes met again “It’s my fault that I didn’t make any time for you the whole week…I was just too fucking busy to think about anything else…too much pressure”  
Macarena nodded slightly. She understood. Of course she understood.

“I missed you” she whispered softly and Zulema placed a hand on her thigh gently “did you miss me?”

Zulema eyes softened “a little bit”

“Only a little?”

The dark haired smirked and she leaned closer “I missed you a fucking lot” she purred before she cupped the other woman’s cheek pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. Her tongue slipping into her mouth to caress hers slowly with a soft moan.

Macarena’s hands reached to grab onto her shirt pulling her closer to her. She was very needy but she couldn’t help it. The whole week after they had used the strap-on she had been incredibly horny. Her body asking for more but Zulema hadn’t been there for her and it had driven her crazy. 

“Fuck Zule…I want you” she panted against the woman’s lips when she pulled back and Zulema gently caressed her cheek and her bottom lip with a soft smile.

“That’s not the right time” she just whispered giving her another gentle peck on the lips and pulling back.

“You two are okay now?” Saray asked as she saw the heated looks between the two women.

“I guess we are” Macarena whispered, taking Zulema’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

Zulema just shrugged and she took a long sip of her wine.

The rest of their time together passed very good.

They ate their pasta and pizza which were just delicious and they drank their wine. Zulema and Macarena were exchanging soft glances and touches while the other couple did the same as well.

“You two are better now?” Rizos asked as Zulema and Saray were talking with each other now about something personal.

“We still didn’t solve the main problem but…she told me she missed me and…I am planning to spend more time with her tonight after she is done with work”

“Good luck with that girl” Saray told her with a little wink and Macarena blushed once again.

When they walked outside it was about nine and Zulema had to be at work at half past nine so they still had a little time left before they had to part.

“Rizos…will you wait for me at the car? I just want to spend a few minutes with her…before she leaves” Macarena asked Rizos biting her lip a bit. Zulema was waiting for her a few steps away and she could feel her stare on her back making her feel hotter. Fuck…how much she needed her.

“Go go. I will be here with Saray”

Macarena kissed her cheek with a wide smile forming on her lips and then she walked slowly towards Zulema who was watching her like a predator is watching its prey. She was leaning back against the wall of the building and her dark eyes were focused on the blonde’s body.

When Macarena reached her she took her hand lacing their fingers together and she pulled her with her in a dark alley just next to the restaurant. It wasn’t very late yet so people were walking around on the streets but it would do for now.

She immediately pushed Zulema in the wall grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket and she pulled her in for a deep desperate kiss. Her tongue slowly tracing the line of the woman’s lips before slipping inside. A low moan of need making her whole body vibrate.

Zulema’s hands reached to grab onto her hips pulling her even closer and she pushed a knee between the blonde’s parted thighs below her dress, the desperate shaking moan which escaped the woman’s lips making her want to fuck her right there and then.

But she knew that their time had to end so she slowly pulled her lips away.

“Please don’t…” Macarena panted and Zulema wanted more than anything to just call her boss and quit but she had already done it once…and this job was going good enough to let it go to waste like that so she pushed Macarena gently back by her shoulders.

“I am sorry. I have to go”

Macarena sighed frustrated and she ran her hands over her face for a moment “I know…you are right” she finally breathed and her eyes turned to find Zulema’s for a moment before she pecked her lips once more and she walked to Rizos’ car.


	36. Super psycho love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Super psycho love - Simon Curtis🔥

It was about 4 in the middle of the night when Macarena arrived at the place where Zulema worked. She was wearing a short blue dress with a deep neckline which was featuring her breasts quite a lot but that was the point. To drive Zulema crazy. On her feet she had matching blue high heels making her legs look longer and more shaped.

She walked inside the club and there was loud music playing through the speakers. The lights in the room were changing from red to blue to green to white and all over from the beginning. Drunk people were dancing all around the place with drinks in their hands and Macarena wanted to dance too. She hadn’t danced for some time. When she was younger she had been a dancer and now she just missed it terribly.

She shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts. She wasn’t here to dance. She was here for a specific woman and she was planning to focus on her.

She walked through the crowd making her way towards the bar of the club and she sat down at the stall, her eyes founding the object of her desire.

Zulema had a shaker in hand shaking it up and down to mix the content of it, obviously making a cocktail. She had a cigarette between her lips and she was talking with a client, a woman, who was leaning way too close to her over the counter for Macarena’s liking. 

The woman was about thirty years old with brown hair and eyes. She wasn’t wearing any make up and she was chewing a gum looking at Zulema intensely with fascination. She was dressed in jeans, a yellow shirt and a leather jacket. She was very casual for the place but Macarena had to admit that she looked good. 

Zulema handed the woman her drink, she told her something, a little smirk forming on her lips and the woman smirked back at her. Then Zulema turned to attend to the next customer which wasn’t another than Macarena.

“What would you li-“

Their eyes met and Macarena gasped at the intensity of the woman’s gaze. Feeling her body getting warmer.

“Hey” the blonde whispered leaning a bit over the counter and Zulema bit her lip.

“Hey” she answered back, her eyes drifting down the woman’s form. Appreciating the sight.

“I would like…a vodka martini and…” her eyes looked down Zulema’s body slowly “…the barwoman” she purred.

Zulema’s eyes darkened at the comment and she took a long drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke in her face.

“The barwoman isn’t for sale”

“A pity then” Macarena pouted as Zulema turned to prepare her cocktail. 

She ran her eyes over her form, she looked fucking good. This job really suited her.

Her drink was ready and Zulema pushed it towards her with a little smirk forming on her lips. Macarena reached for her bag to pay but Zulema placed her hand on hers, stopping her “it’s on me beautiful” she purred lowly and Macarena felt a shiver ran up her body at the physical contact and the woman’s voice.

“Thank you…” was the only thing she managed to breath and she took a slow sip of her drink as her eyes were locked with Zulema’s. The familiar tension forming between them.

Zulema leaned over the counter a bit leaning closer to her and Macarena leaned closer as well in need of a kiss.

“Zulema come over here! I want another of your specialities”

It was the woman with whom Zulema was talking when she arrived and Macarena let out a low sigh biting her lip as the dark haired turned to her customer. 

The woman was touching Zulema’s hand as they were talking and Macarena felt a wave of jealously hit her.

What the hell?

She walked towards the two women and she sat down right beside the unknown woman. She was going to show her that Zulema was hers and hers alone. She leaned closer to Zulema on the counter and she bit her lip playfully, her cleavage in full view making the woman lick her lips unconsciously.

“I want another drink Zule…you know how I like it” she purred lowly.

The woman was staring at her coldly. What did this blonde chick thought? That she was going to seduce the barwoman? She, herself, was going at this club every single night for a week now and even though the woman had shown interest it didn’t go further than that even though she really wanted it.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Macarena asked with a sweet smile.

Zulema immediately shook her head at that “Nah…we were just having a chat” she said as she turned to prepare her drink.

“Look, I see that you are new here and I wanted to warn you. Zulema isn’t a woman of your…capacity. She won’t even look at you girl. Don’t make a fool out of yourself”

Macarena pouted playfully “you think so?”

“Play as much as you like but you have no chance”

Macarena was ready to answer when Zulema returned with her drink and she pushed it closer to her “here” she said as their eyes met “don’t get drunk…I have plans” then she turned her eyes to the other woman “Elena let me introduce you Macarena”

The two women shook hands.

The song “Super psycho love” by Simon Curtis started playing on the speakers and Zulema’s eyes met Macarena’s once more as the blonde started dancing in the rhythm…this song was so them.

_**Say that you want me everyday** _

_**That you want me everyway** _

_**That you need me** _

_**Got me tripping** _

_**Super psycho love** _

Macarena was mouthing the words in time with the singer. 

_**Say you want me** _

_**Say you need me** _

_**Tear my heart out slow and bleed me** _

They were looking at each other with hunger.

_**You want me** _

_**You need me** _

_**You are gonna** _

_**Be with me** _

Macarena reached over the counter and she grabbed Zulema by her shirt pulling her close.

Their eyes burning into each other’s.

_**I know you want me too** _

_**I think you want me too** _

_**Please say you want me too** _

_**Because you are going to…** _

Zulema leaned forward and their mouths met in a hungry passionate kiss all tongues and teeth. Her hands cupped the blonde’s cheeks titling her head to the side to deepen the kiss even more. She had missed her too the last week. 

Elena was looking at the two women with wide eyes, her mouth opened in shock? 

What the fuck?

What had she missed?

The two women parted and they were panting against each other’s lips. Their eyes locked. 

Then Elena realized that there was something more between them. It wasn’t their first meeting. 

Hell it seemed like they were way too close.

Zulema pulled away to return back to her work and Macarena sat back to her seat, her eyes turning to Elena.

“You are a couple aren’t you?”

“Yup and I assure you…I can handle her just perfect” she said with a little wink and then she stood up to dance.

Macarena was pushed on the wall of the building in the parking lot. Her hands pressed over her head as a strong hand was keeping them in place. Soft lips were placing wet kisses down her neck and she was breathing hard having her head leaned back. A hand had started exploring her body slowly.

“I want you…” she breathed quietly as the woman bit into her pulse point sucking hard and certainly leaving a dark hickey at the spot.

It was about half past five in the morning and it would start dawning. When the club had closed they came here and they were making out for at least an hour now. Not having the strength to pull away of each other. Zulema was way too enthusiastic and she seemed to not be able to have enough of the blonde. 

But now Macarena wanted to take this to the next step. 

“Let’s go to my house” she said out of breath and Zulema pulled away nodding.

When they managed to get in the house Macarena grabbed Zulema by her arm dragging her to her bedroom. She pushed her down on the bed and she quickly crawled on top of her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, cupping her cheeks. Her blonde locks falling on the other woman’s face.

Zulema sat up abruptly so that they were chest to chest and she cupped the blonde’s face in her hands as well titling her head to the side deepening the kiss between them with a low moan. They were both full dressed. Zulema hadn’t even pulled her boots off.

Macarena’s hands reached to push the leather jacket down the woman’s shoulders as she was now trailing kisses down her neck making her titl her head back a bit to give her more access. The dark haired helped her undress pulling her dress over her head and throwing it at the floor 

Before Macarena could react she was on all her fours. The fact…that she couldn’t see what Zulema was doing behind her made her breath harder and she bit her lip staying in place.

Soon she could feel Zulema’s cold hands touching her buttocks and she let out a low moan of need when the woman slowly removed the black thong she was wearing. She was extremely turned on and wet only by that simple touch…she could only imagine what would happen if the woman started to act.

“Zulema…please” she breathed lowly.

Zulema didn’t need another word for that and she slapped one of her buttocks hard making Macarena suck in a breath with a low whimper pushing her butt towards the other woman for more. The mix of pain and pleasure making her even more horny.

“Again…” she begged and Zulema obeyed spanking her hard once more. 

Macarena could hear the woman’s shaking breaths every time her hand was coming into contact with her skin. She was enjoying it too. She knew that Zulema was a violent wild person and that she was very patient with her which was making her very happy, but she liked it when during sex she was letting herself lose control of her aggression a little bit. 

She liked it rough too.

When some time later Zulema stopped spanking her the blonde was breathing hard and her breathing got even heavier when she heard the noise of the drawer of the nightstand opening and closing and the sound of Zulema’s zipper as she was getting undressed as well. The sound of her boots hitting the floor made her let out a shaking breath of need.

When she felt her hands on her again she whimpered in need and the whimper turned into a moan when she felt something long and thick pressing against her from behind…fuck it was the dildo and she couldn’t wait for it to penetrate her.

She pushed her butt up “please…” 

Zulema positioned the dildo with her entrance and she held onto her waist biting her lip. A moment later she was buried deep inside the other woman who was letting out low desperate moans all the time.

This time Zulema didn’t lose any time and she immediately started thrusting her hips back and forth holding onto the blonde’s waist to keep her in place. It was a very pleasurable feeling for both of them and soft sounds of pleasure were escaping their lips.

Macarena let her upper body rest on the mattress but it didn’t last for much as Zulema laced her hand into her blonde locks creating a rope and she pulled her roughly back to her.

Zulema’s breasts against Macarena’s back. 

“You won’t get away that easily baby” she purred in her ear her hand slowly running up between her breasts to grab onto her neck. Slender fingers wrapping around it.

Her free arm got wrapped around her waist keeping her close against her body. They were both on their knees as Zulema was pulling the dildo all the way out and then she was slamming back deep inside the blonde who was whimpering with every single thrust. 

Soon they were both panting and Macarena let her head fall back against Zulema’s shoulder behind her, who took the chance to bite and suck onto the tender flesh at the side of her exposed neck. They were both close and the pace got faster.

Macarena’s hand had shot back to lock into dark locks keeping the woman against her. It was like they were one body. Her one body grinding back to meet the dark haired’s hard thrusts.

Zulema’s hand drifted down the blonde’s stomach to burry between her legs and a single touch of her fingers against the woman’s clit was all she needed to drive her over the edge letting a loud long moan escape her lips which was followed by many other little moans and whimpers.

The two women came in sync with each other and they collapsed on the sheets panting and sweating. Zulema was wrapped around Macarena who was on the bed on her front breathing hard against the pillows.

They were laying under the covers now. Zulema was laid back with her head on the pillows, a cigarette between her lips as Macarena had her head laid on the other woman’s chest listening to her beating heart while she was stroking over her breasts and belly with gentle fingers. Zulema had her hand in her hair slowly stroking into her blonde locks. They were in bliss.

“You know…you make me very happy” Macarena whispered finally with a soft content smile.

“Yeah…me too”

Macarena raised her head to meet the green eyes of her partner, a silly smile forming on her lips.

“I think I a-“

Zulema’s index finger shot up on her lips to silence her “don’t…” she whispered.

“You don’t know what I was going to say” the blonde said with a little laugh when she pulled her hand away.

“Whatever it is…I don’t want it to ruin the moment”

Macarena just stayed silent and she laid back down on her chest.

“I want a favor”

“Mhhh”

“I want to get in the gang”

“No chance”

“Please…I want to spend more time with you”

“It is dangerous…I am not going to put you in danger”

Macarena’s eyes softened at that and she stroked over the other woman’s cheek gently “you have to trust me” she whispered.

“I don’t want you to see that part of me…”

“It won’t change anything Zulema”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. They weren’t so good with words but their eyes were all they needed to communicate.

Zulema sighed tearing her gaze away “fucking hell…you have me wrapped around your little finger”

“Yeah and you love it” Macarena breathed leaning in for another kiss.


	37. I am the boss here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs are...  
> Boss B*tch - Doja Cat🔥  
> I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith🖤(for the last scene)

It was Thursday night and the next day they would have to put the plan into action. 

The weather was awful. It was raining cats and dogs all day.

The whole gang had a meeting at Saray’s house to talk about the last details. Everyone was waiting for Zulema to arrive as she was late probably because of the rain. They were sitting at the living room drinking beers and eating pizza when the bell started ringing and Saray went to open the door.

A few moments later, Saray, Zulema and…Macarena walked in the room. What the hell?

“We weren’t very late, were we?” Zulema murmured as she was taking off her bomber jacket which was dripping wet. She placed it on a chair along with her helmet and she reached to help Macarena pull off her own jacket. 

They were both soaked because of the rain.

The other women were staring at them.

“Maca take off your shoes and let them dry in front of the heater” 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Altagracia was the first to talk.

“I thought that it was a meeting of the gang” Goya added.

“Of course it’s a meeting of the gang. We are all here aren’t we?” Zulema said seriously and she sat down at the big armchair opposite the sofa raising her wet sleeves up to her elbows quietly cursing to herself.

“And what is SHE doing here?” Altagracia asked again pointing at Macarena who was struggling to take off her boots.

Zulema glanced at the blonde and then she looked back at the Mexican woman “SHE has a fucking name and…” a little provocative smirk formed on her lips “…she is a member of the gang now”  
“We never fucking agreed to that”

“Oh we didn’t? A pity then. I take the decisions here”

Altagracia stood up and she grabbed Zulema by her shirt “you are not the fucking boss here” she hissed in her face and Zulema’s eyes glinted with rage.

Before the woman could react she was on her back on the floor. Zulema was straddling her waist and her fingers were wrapped around her neck squeezing hard. Her green eyes were wide and wild and she really looked dangerous.

Macarena wasn’t used to see her that way.

“Obviously…I haven’t been clear with you all” Zulema hissed. Her eyes were locked on Altagracia’s as she was squeezing her neck. The woman’s face had started getting blue as she couldn’t breath, she was trapped “I am the boss here. When I say stand…you will stand. When I tell you to shut up…you will shut up. When I tell you to kill…you will kill and…when I tell you that Macarena is in the gang…guess what?” her face leaned closer to the other woman’s “you accept it without a second fucking thought” 

“Zulema…I think that this is enough” Macarena whispered softly from behind her and Zulema just nodded. 

Pulling her body off the woman who started coughing and taking deep breaths of air bringing her hands to her neck “fucking psychopath” Altagracia muttered to herself as she raised to her feet cleaning her clothes.

When everyone was seated and the things between the women had calmed, Zulema placed a map on the table.

“We all know the university but to make things simpler…I will show you the plan on the map”

She pulled out of her bag five action figures which looked like them quite a lot.

“Okay so…nobody should be left alone. Every single one of us will need one or two partners. Two or three pairs of eyes are always better than one” she placed all the figures on the map “I will be with Macarena and Altagracia” she turned her eyes to Saray “you will be with Goya”

“But-“

“No buts” Zulema interrupted her sternly and Saray stayed silent “Saray you two will have to take care of the guard who will be at the pedestrian subway and the one who will be at the back door of the main building as the swimming pool is in there. We will take care of the rest of them. Warning once again. I know that I have said it again but it’s very important. They will be armed. They are expecting us from time to time and except from that…the university contains a few very expensive and valuable objects that need protection”

“We can steal them” Goya proposed.

“It will only get us in trouble. Besides…I think that the money I offer you is already quite enough. No?”

The other woman nodded and Zulema explained them the details of the plan a bit more. They needed to be sure that everything was going to go according to the plan as it was already quite dangerous.

Now that Macarena was there…it was getting more and more dangerous for her too.

It was a little after two in the night when they arrived at Zulema’s trailer and they got inside. Macarena was exhausted and she made her way towards the bedroom when Zulema grabbed her arm “what do you think you are doing?”

“I was going to change into something more comfortable and…sleep. It was a tiring day”

“No no look…you probably haven’t realized a thing or two”

Macarena turned to face her fully now and Zulema pulled her hand away.

“You have to learn how to shoot”

“Zulema…it’s two in the night for god’s sake!”

“And what with that? You think that you are going to hold the gun for the first time tomorrow? Don’t be stupid. Come on” without waiting for an answer she reached under the sofa where she was keeping her guns and she pulled out two semi-automatic guns checking if they were full with bullets, making her way out of the trailer.

“This bitch…” Macarena muttered under her breath and she pulled back on her jacket following her outside.

They walked for a few minutes in the darkness and then they arrived at the shooting range which Zulema had created to practice her shooting. She had never expected that she would have to teach anyone else to do so but…here she was now.

She glanced at the blonde who was standing several meters away of her “come on Blondie I am not going to bite you” she murmured. She looked very impatient and Macarena obeyed walking to her.

Zulema pushed a gun in her hands “do you know how to use it?”

Macarena stayed silent.

“Yeah I thought so” the dark haired muttered and she put her own gun in the back of her pants then she reached to put Macarena’s hand in the right position on the gun “like that” she said softly “when you want to shoot the only thing you have to do…is to pull the trigger. Don’t look the other person in the eyes when you want to kill”

“I am not planning to kill Zulema”

“I don’t want you to kill either but if you are in danger please…don’t hesitate to shoot”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Macarena broke the eye contact turning her eyes towards the glass bottles which were placed in the distance to be used as targets. Macarena aimed and she shot.

Breaking one of the five bottles.

“Fuck baby…your aim is really shit. I will help you”

Zulema stood right behind her and she placed her chin on the woman’s shoulder. Her arms wrapping around her body to reach for her hands which were holding the gun and she leaned to whisper in her ear “here…that’s the right position”

“Zule…I cant concentrate like that”

Zulema placed a gentle kiss on her neck and she pulled back “okay. Try again now”

They spent some time there and when Macarena managed to break four bottles in seconds Zulema just hummed in satisfaction “you are getting better. Time to sleep now. I will wake you up early for a little more practice though”

They were laid down on Zulema’s bed now. Macarena was already deep asleep, having her head laid on Zulema’s chest while the woman’s arms were wrapped around her body holding her close. She couldn’t sleep, she was pretty nervous for tomorrow night.

She looked down at the sleeping woman’s face and she bit her lip. She was so fucking beautiful. She reached to gently stroke a blonde lock away of her face and she leaned down to place a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead.

She didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake the whole night, to watch her sleep.

She shook her head and she let her head fall back in the pillows with a soft sigh staring up at the ceiling. Fucking hell.

She couldn’t control her growing emotions towards the blonde…her blonde. They were so intense that every time she was trying to bottle them up she was feeling like her chest would burst. 

She stroked a hand over her face letting out another long sigh and she looked back down at Macarena’s face. It was like an addiction. She felt like a creep but she just couldn’t stop staring. Gentle fingers stroked over the woman’s cheek, who moved her nose a bit like a little squirrel making Zulema’s heart skip a beat. 

After a few more minutes ,which felt like hours, of just staring at her Zulema’s eyelids felt very heavy and before she could understand what was going on she was already asleep. Her arms still wrapped around Macarena’s warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to inform you that I have added songs to all of the previous chapters now!  
> If you read any of them again...I would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment to tell me your opinion about the chosen song!
> 
> I would also like to thank you for all your support and your kind comments! They make me want to write more and more and more!🖤
> 
> Lastly...I would like to inform you that due to personal reasons I may not be able to post tomorrow but if I find the time I will!
> 
> Thank you again!  
> Kisses😘🥰


	38. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Noche del Lobo🖤 (it's only music)

Zulema arrived at Macarena’s apartment at three in the night knocking on her door. She waited for a few moments and then the door opened to reveal a very stressed Macarena.

“Are you ready?”

“Just…just give me a moment” the blonde breathed and she walked back in her bedroom leaving the dark haired behind, who just shrugged and she followed her in the house closing the door behind her.

She was dressed in tight black pants, a black hoodie having the hood over her head, black leather jacket, black boots and black gloves, her gun placed securely in the back of her pants and under her shirt. They had to wear dark clothes as it would be easier to go unnoticed that way.

Zulema lit up a cigarette and started smoking in silence looking out of the big French doors. It maybe didn’t look like it but she was stressed too. Not so much for herself. She was used to put herself in danger and in fact…she really liked that danger. 

All the adrenaline. 

The pressure. 

It was making her feel alive.

It was her life. 

But this time…

This time there wasn’t just her. This time there was also Macarena and as much as she didn’t want to admit it…even though lately she couldn’t hide it…she really cared about the woman and if anything was to happen to her she would never forgive herself for it.

And this was making things much more dangerous.

A few minutes later Macarena walked out and Zulema raised her eyes to look at her. She was dressed very similar to Zulema. Black jeans, black shirt, black jacket and black running shoes. Her blonde hair up into a bun and Zulema felt her heart skipping a bit at the sight of the woman in front of her. How could she be so beautiful? 

Macarena raised an eyebrow at her as she had been staring for too long at her face and Zulema let out a little laugh “sorry” she murmured quietly and she reached to pull the woman’s gun out of her own jacket, handing it to her “put it inside your jacket” 

The blonde did as she was told and she took the cigarette of Zulema’s fingers taking a long drag. Zulema’s dark eyes watching her every move. She really looked very stressed “Maca…maybe you have to think about that again” she muttered as she was watching her smoking her own cigarette.

Macarena shook her head and she handed her, her cigarette back “come on. We are going to be late” she whispered opening the door and walking outside.

Not long after they were about half a mile away of the university and they parked the motorcycle there so that the guards wouldn’t hear the loud sound of its engine. They got down and there, waited for them the rest of the gang who were dressed in dark clothes as well and they had hoods on their heads.

Macarena felt a shiver run down her spine. 

Where had she gotten herself into?

“Last piece of advice…keep your hoods on, be quiet, don’t use your guns unless it’s needed, stay together and stay are your posts. Good luck” 

They all pulled on their hoods and made their way towards the university.

Saray and Goya hit the guard at the subway pedestrian on the head making him fall down on the ground unconscious. They quickly tied him up and they covered his mouth with adhesive tape as Zulema, Macarena and Altagracia walked in the yard in silence. Zulema was holding her gun in her hand to be sure that if anyone was going to attack them, he wouldn’t make it. 

Macarena could feel her heart beating hard inside her chest. She was very stressed and her hands were shaking. She didn’t have any single idea of what she was doing there. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t a criminal. She wasn’t even brave. In the contrary…all her life she had been a coward if she wanted to be honest with herself. Always doing the right thing. Always doing what she was told by her parents, her teachers or her friends. She had never seen a gun in real life before and here she was. Having one in her jacket and there was a possibility for her to use it as well.

She was terrified.

But if Zulema was there…she wanted to be there as well.

She wanted to know her better.

To see who she really was.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as she was getting lost very often to them lately. She had to focus on the job she had to do or…to the job the other women had to do. She wasn’t an expert so she had to let the others do the job and…she wasn’t planning to complain about that.

Everything was going according to their plan since now. They restrained the guards who needed to be restrained and Zulema and her group reached the swimming pool’s room. Altagracia broke the lock and they got inside the room.

The area was in full silence. The water’s of the big swimming pool were calm adding to the peaceful scenery. The smell of the chlorine filling their nostrils. 

Zulema immediately took off her hoodie and pants. In her bag she had an oxygen mask and she was ready to pull it on when Macarena grabbed her arm. Their eyes meeting.

“Be careful”

“I am just going in for a swim. Don’t worry” Zulema said with a little smile and she placed a gentle kiss on the other woman’s forehead before she pulled on the equipment and she dove inside.

A few minutes had passed and the woman was still inside making Macarena’s hard beat faster and faster. What the hell was happening? Had anything happened to her? She looked down in the pool but it was too dark and she couldn’t see anything.

“She is taking too long” she breathed quietly but Altagracia ignored her and she continued her task. She was keeping nix at the door to make sure that no other guards were around to catch them.

Moments later Zulema popped her head out of the pool and she took off her mask throwing it outside “help me” she breathed as the weight of the box was pulling her towards the bottom of the pool making her cough.

Macarena kneeled down and grabbed the box pulling it out of the pool. Zulema tried to get out and she sat down on the floor burying her face in her hands. She was exhausted and she laid her back down breathing hard. She was dripping wet.

“Alta…take the box and go to the car. We will find you at Saray’s apartment” she murmured between deep breaths trying to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen having her eyes still closed.

Altagracia obeyed immediately and she left the two women there alone.

“Are you okay?”

“Bring me my clothes from the bag and the towel. We should leave” Zulema breathed and she sat up once again, lacing her hair behind her head as Macarena handed her the towel. She dried her body and she quickly pulled her clothes on standing up.

“Come on. We should be quite” she said and they made their way outside carefully. Holding Macarena’s hand in hers protectively.

Everything went according to plan. 

They took the box. 

The four of the five guards were immobilized. 

There was complete silence.

They reached the pedestrian subway once more to leave and this was when things went bad…really bad.

Macarena would never forget about that moment.

It would haunt her forever.

Macarena’s gun which was in her jacket wasn’t so well placed and it fell on the ground with a loud bang causing it to blast.

The two women froze in place and Zulema’s eyes turned towards Macarena “what the hell are you doing?” she hissed. Her voice loud and clear. 

The blonde had fucked up and she knew it.

“I didn’t mean t-“

“Shut up. Come on” Zulema grabbed her by her arm and they started running when they heard a male voice.

“Stop right where you are” they could hear his gun. 

They froze and Zulema’s wild eyes found Macarena’s. They were dark and deep and Macarena realized that the woman was terrified…the first time and probably the last that she would see her that way.

“Turn around! Slowly!” the man yelled.

“When I tell you run…you run”

“What are you talk-“

“I said something. If you don’t obey…I will shoot you. When I say run, you will fucking run” Zulema hissed and she slowly reached for her gun closing her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. When her eyes opened again she glanced at Macarena with a soft comforting smile.

“Run” she hissed lowly and the blonde started running, Zulema turned around and she started shooting the guard who started shooting her as well.

Macarena started running and the only thing she could hear was shootings. 

And then…a cry.

Complete silence forming at the place right after.

She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. Her head was throbbing and she stopped in her tracks.

No…

This couldn’t be…

She turned slowly around…afraid of what she would see.

In the darkness of the subway she could see two figures laid down on the ground.

The guard was groaning in pain while Zulema…Zulema was laying down motionless.

She walked towards her quickly and she kneeled down beside her. A small pool of blood had formed next to the motionless body and Macarena started trembling. Hot tears running down her cheeks as she pushed Zulema on her back. She searched for her pulse but her hands were trembling way too much to understand anything.

Then Zulema’s phone started ringing. It was Saray and Macarena picked up completely.

“Where the hell are you?!”

“Saray…Zu- Zulema was shot and-and she is bleeding. Call an ambulance…please…an ambulance” she breathed. Her voice was trembling and she could barely breath as she was sobbing.

Then she reached and cupped the woman’s cheeks pulling her close to her.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard the sirens.

Everything was happening too damn slow.

Police officers and nurses rushed in the room and they pulled her away of Zulema’s body.

“She is breathing” one of them said and Macarena finally let herself faint in panic and exhaustion.

She is breathing….

She is going to be fine.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this chapter? It was a little bit difficult to write as I couldn't really express my thoughts in words but I tried my best😝
> 
> I didn't want to say it earlier as it would be a little bit of a spoiler but for the last part of the chapter I had in mind the song...  
> So cold - Ben Cocks🖤  
> I know the lyrics doesn't much completely with the content but I think that the song sets the mood I wanted to set!
> 
> If you want to come and say hey to me I am @Stella_Kran on twitter or you can email me on apollo24mini@gmail.com.  
> You can text me to tell me how you find the story and if you have any suggestions!😉
> 
> Kisses everyone and....thank you again💋


	39. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is...  
> Love the way you lie - Rihanna solo😢
> 
> I have to say one thing though...
> 
> I am sorry...
> 
> IMPORTANT🟥
> 
> Check the end notes when you finish with the chapter

Macarena was in the police’s van. Her hands cuffed in front of her. 

One police officer beside her and one sitting opposite her.

She could feel her face hurting…

They had told her that Zulema was fine and that she would be there with her soon but she just couldn’t forgive herself for her carelessness. Because of her Zulema was in the hospital…because of her Zulema had been shot and because of her…they were both arrested. If Zulema was put back in jail…fuck…she would never forgive herself.

Everything was going according to her plan. Everything.

And then her stupid gun had to fall to the ground…causing the explosion which made the guard come after them…because of her stubbornness.

She buried her face in her hands. She had been crying for hours until no more tears were left for her to cry. She felt exhausted.

The only thing that was left was for her to wait for Zulema…to wait for the police to drag her in the van along with her.

They had told her that she was fine. That it was only her arm and a open wound in her ribs which caused a broken rib…nothing that serious they told her… and that she had fell unconscious because of the pain and the loss of blood…now the van had stopped in front of the hospital waiting for the doctors to take care of the hurt woman. Then they would bring her in the van and they would be taken to the police department.

Macarena let her eyes fall closed. 

She had disappointed Zulema…she had disappointed herself and soon enough she would even disappoint her parents who would come to know that their innocent little daughter had became a criminal…hell.

No much time had passed until the doors of the van opened and Macarena raised her eyes. Her eyes finding green eyes…green pained eyes which turned away of hers after a few seconds.

The woman was dragged inside the van, a grimace of pain forming on her face as she was pushed to sit right beside Macarena. Her hands were cuffed as well and her arm was wrapped in bandage. The doors closed, the vehicle’s engine turning on and now it was just the two of them and their two guards.

Silence forming between them.

Macarena was just staring down at her hands. She couldn’t form any words…the truth was that she didn’t really know what she could say…apologizing sounded stupid…it wouldn’t change anything and the woman must be already too angry and in pain.

“Is your arm okay?” she finally whispered watching Zulema’s face.

The woman was leaned back against the van, her eyes closed and she ignored the blonde’s question. Her face emotionless.

Macarena stayed silent for a few seconds. She couldn’t stand the silence between them though.

“Zulema…please talk to me”

“Just…” she took a deep breath “just…shut up” the woman muttered coldly. Her tone strict. Her voice hoarse because of the pain.

Macarena felt her heart clench because of her tone but she stayed silent. It was the least she could do for all the things that happened because of her. It was all her fucking fault. She wanted to start crying all over again but she took a deep breath and she composed herself once again.

Not long after they arrived at the police department and the police officers pulled them inside the building. They took them to the main room where they took their fingerprints and then they were put in the holding cell where they would be held until the pedestrian subway was all investigated. They took off their cuffs and then the two women were alone once again.

There was a bed in the room and Zulema laid down immediately. Her wounds were hurting her awfully even though the nurses had given her painkillers. She closed her eyes bringing a hand on the wound on her ribs, a slow moan of pain escaping her lips.

The silence between them was once more unbearable. This time it was Zulema who broke the silence.

“Don’t blame yourself” she whispered as she could see the blonde struggling with herself. The woman’s eyes slowly raised to find Zulema’s…their eyes locking “it was my fault that I brought you there anyway”

“I wanted to come…you couldn’t do anything to stop me”

A small smirk formed on Zulema’s lips “you think” she said quietly but the smirk turned into a grimace as a hard pain shot up into her body making her swear quietly to herself.

Macarena approached the bed and she sat down beside her carefully. Her face the definition of sadness and guilt “what are we going to do Zule?” 

Zulema let her eyes close “you…nothing. Call your dad. Tell him you are in trouble. With a small amount of money you will be out. No gun was found on you, there weren’t fingerprints on it as you were wearing gloves…tell them I forced you to follow me”

Macarena stared at her for a long time “I am not going to do that…we are together in this”

Zulema’s eyes opened slowly and their eyes met “don’t be fucking stupid Blondie…you are way too classy for jail” she murmured slowly, a sad smile on her lips, making the blonde’s hard hurt.

“I am not leaving you here alone”

“It’s not my first time in jail Maca. I am gonna make it. Don’t worry for me” the dark haired said softly.

In fact Zulema would prefer to die than go in jail again. She hated jail and the part of herself which was coming in hand with it. But she wouldn’t make Macarena feel worse than she already felt. Playing cool was the only way to make Macarena take the right decision for herself and leave from there…once and forever.

“What about Bala?”

“She is going to be fine. Bala is a fucking wolf. Wolves don’t need babysitting”

Macarena stared at her for a bit more…fresh tears forming in her eyes and she nibbled on her bottom lip “what about me? I can’t live without you Zulema…I won’t do it” she finally said.

Zulema stared at her for a long moment biting the inside of her cheek. Her mind working rapidly inside her head. Macarena was way too stubborn to change her mind…she knew that. But she had to change her mind. For her own fucking good. She had put her into danger once but...never again.

She knew what she had to do.

She took a deep shaking breath and she sat up on the bed. 

Letting her face become cold…closing herself up completely.

“You would live without me eventually”

“What does this mean?”

“Well…this thing we have…it’s not like it was going to last. Don’t mistaken me, I really had a good time with you and the sex was really good but you know how I am. I am getting bored quite easily”  
Macarena frowned at that “stop that” she said raising off the bed.

“Stop what?”

“You are only trying to make me leave”

A soft sarcastic laugh left Zulema’s lips “I am only trying to make you understand that what we had was only a way to have a good time. You know?” her eyes slowly ran down the blonde’s form making her feel uneasy for the first time. Macarena felt tears filling her eyes but she denied to let herself seem vulnerable. She stroked them away quickly. 

“But…I…I thought that there were feelings involved” Macarena breathed quietly. Her voice had started shaking as Zulema had hit a soft spot of hers.

Zulema raised her body off the bed sucking in a breath because of the pain. 

Standing right in front of the shorter woman. 

To intimidate her.

“Feelings?” another laugh left her lips “I knew you were stupid…but that stupid? Come on Macarena…did you also think that I would come a day with a ring in hand asking you to marry me?” she snorted and she took a small breath…ready for her last blow. Her eyes finding Macarena’s and her hand raising to touch her cheek, feeling her heart breaking at the sadness she saw in her eyes “You thought that you were the only one…darling?” she whispered leaning to brush her lips over the other woman’s and then to whisper in her ear “having you on your all fours and fucking you…was indeed a pleasurable feeling but…I have seen better”

In moments she was pushed back and Macarena’s fist came into contact with her nose making her fall back on the sheets bleeding. She was expecting that…she deserved that…but she had to stay in character. She let out a low groan of pain which turned into hysterical laughing, her eyes finding the blonde’s once again, standing up again. 

The stitching on her ribs causing her much pain “I know you like it rough but…that rough sweetie? I am up for it” she said with a smirk and Macarena stepped away of her.

“You are sick…”

“Oh how could you? I thought that there were feelings involved” she purred…mocking her words from earlier.

Macarena was trembling in anger and sadness, hot tears running down her cheeks. She was ready to attack her again when a guard got in the cell and she grabbed her by her waist pulling her outside.

When they were gone Zulema let her body collapse against the wall, she had felt her heart shuttering into pieces when the painful words had left her mouth…and when she had seen the woman’s hurt expressions…it was what she had to do though.

She couldn’t control the tears from falling down her eyes and she started punching the wall again and again and again. 

The physical pain a pleasurable break from the real pain.

The emotional pain.

Her hand was bleeding and trembling but she didn’t care.

Her whole body was hurting.

She buried her face in her hands letting herself sob, her body was shaking.

It was the first time that someone had shown her love.

It was the first time that…even her had loved someone.

Love.

And now everything was finished…

They were over

One thing was making her feel better.

At least...Macarena would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions about this chapter.  
> I really want to know what you think about it.😬
> 
> And...
> 
> I am really really sorry.
> 
> Things will get better...eventually
> 
> I wanted also to tell that as lately I don't have so much free time to write I may not post everyday even though I will try to!😉
> 
> Anyway...I am sorry again
> 
> Please don't hate me🖤
> 
> IMPORTANT🟥
> 
> I am thinking of having this as the last chapter of this fanfiction and starting a new one to continue the story as it has gotten already too big.
> 
> What do you think?🤔
> 
> Come and say hey to me on twitter!  
> I am @Stella_Kran 🖤
> 
> The playlist of the fanfiction is this...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJC3jdBWDjS8E1tujaCu7APgH6hIq8UhY on youtube  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xZy5ExdXs8MIS0NzFhdy7?si=jJt3SyYaSgifWgpPras_zg on spotify


End file.
